An Omega Issue
by Hopefulbadger
Summary: An Omega Issue Kara unexpectedly presents as an alpha! And she might not enjoy being one. Worse yet! What will her alpha girlfriend Lena think. Omegaverse, Kara X Lena, Alex X Maggie. Trans dynamic. A/B/O .
1. Chapter 1

An Omega Issue

Kara unexpectedly presents as an alpha! And she might not enjoy being one. Worse yet! What will her alpha girlfriend Lena think. Omegaverse, Kara X Lena, Alex X Maggie. Trans dynamic. A/B/O .

Author's note:

So, because I have had people who didn't know this about me complain about my normal omegaverse stories, not even ones dealing with trans issues, I am trans . I am a transgender woman , so I know what im talking about when it comes to trans issues , this is just a story that happens to explore some trans issues.

"Hey there baby! " Kara cheered opening her arms to hug Lena.

"Hey there hun. " Lena hummed into Kara, hugging the Kryptonian tight and growling possessive into Kara's ear.

"B.. Baby! " Kara reacted suddenly caught off guard by the alpha's growl of possessiveness. "That's my girl! " Lena smiled, nipping playfully at Kara's neck.

"Ohh! " Kara jumped back.

"That is my favorite sound. " Lena growled pleased, still holding Kara close.

"W, what the hell got onto you!? " Kara blushed, feeling Lena roll her hips into her, something hard poking out against Kara as Lena moaned sensually.

"Your alpha is in a rut sis. " Alex teased, patting Kara on the shoulder as she walked past the two.

"Your!? " Kara's eyes went wide as she turned to look at Lena.

"I told you this date night would be special. " Lena growled teasingly with a smile.

"Keep it in your pants much? " Alex joked.

"Oh I can smell Maggie's marking on you stronger today than normal, so don't pretend you aren't going into a heat! " Lena retorted to Alex who was walking away slowly.

"So? " Alex didn't deny it as she walked backwards towards her car.

"So don't pretend you aren't gonna go nut's tonight with your alpha." Lena argued.

"Oh god. " Kara blushed, Lena still rolling her hips against her.

"Yeah, but at least we don't do it in the DEO parking lot. " Alex yelled back, turning around and unlocking her car.

"Lena! " Kara snapped softly.

"Yes baby? " Lena pulled Kara closer.

"I.. " Kara was caught off guard, Lena rolling against her. "Stop that now! " Kara hissed quietly.

Lena smiled knowingly as she obeyed the request. "I catch just the right spot?"

"You are a slut in your rut!" Kara teased, blushing. "And… yes. " Kara whispered.

"That's my girl" Lena repeated again, kissing Kara's cheek. "Now come on. Let's go back to my place. " Lena took Kara's hand in her own, releasing the hug.

"I told you…. " Kara glared.

"Kara you might never present. You are twenty six. Even the latest presenting of humans present at the age of twenty five. " Lena reminded.

"Baby. You know it's not that I don't want to. I do. " Kara assured with a kiss.

"I know baby. I'm sorry. " Lena kissed Kara's cheek. " you know me in my rut.. "

"All the blood from your brain goes to that thing pushing against my left thigh right now. " Kara teased.

"Yes. " Lena deflated with a sigh.

"Hey I just want us to be able to bond the first time we do that. I want to take you in. " Kara whispered into Lena's ear. "I want to feel that knot of yours swell for me."

"But you want us to bond when it happens. I know baby. " Lena smiled back.

"I do feel that for you. " Kara assured, the inequality of the unreplicated words still hanging between them.

"I love you Kara. And I know you want to say it. And I know you are waiting on that for the same reason too. " Lena cupped Kara's cheek in the palm of her hand. "I know. And I still love you. None of this changes anything. " Lena assured.

"Thank you baby. " Kara smiled softly appreciating Lena's support, pushing her cheek softly against Lena's palm.

"You ready for date night? "

"Ohhh! What are we doing! " Kara cheered eager.

"I was thinking we go see a movie then dinner, then if you want we can go back to my place for dessert and potentially another movie, or for cuddles. " Lena answered happily.

"That sounds really nice baby." Kara gave Lena a quick peck.

"Glad to hear baby. " Lena smiled pulling Kara towards her car.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thank you Lena the dinner and movie were really good. " Kara kissed her girlfriend as they entered Lena's apartment, immediately removing her jacket, overheating.

"No problem baby. Mhmm I love providing this time of month!" Lena growled deep turning around suddenly, pinning Kara to the door as it slammed closed.

"Lena! " Kara half contested half moaned.

"You love when I do this normally. How do you think you'd enjoy it during my rut? " Lena taunted.

Kara expected herself to melt and moan but she was shocked when her body had other ideas growling involuntarily at Lena, using her powers to reverse the tables.

"Baby?" Lena let out a beaten alpha whimper before shaking her head clear. "Kara! Powers! " Lena reminded feeling Kara almost break both of her wrists.

"Baby?! " Kara yelled, regaining her logic as she released Lena. "Are you ok!? " Kara pulled the wrists to her lips kissing them.

"Yeah… I.. That was scary tho baby… I've never seen you use your powers like that. " Lena sighed worried and a bit scared.

"I.. Me neither. That.. That was scary for me too. I just hope you are ok baby. " Kara comforted, hugging Lena, trying to assure her but feeling extremely weary and overexerted for some reason.

"I love you. " Lena had been doing her best to avoid the words and the pressure they put on Kara. But this felt like an important time to say it either way. "I've never seen you accidentally use your powers Kara. What happened ? "

"I… I haven't felt so out of control since I was subjected to red kryptonite. " Kara released the hug.

"I'm sorry baby." Lena caressed Kara's cheek.

"I.. I'm just glad its over. " Kara sighed. "I will talk to Alex about it tomorrow.

"Yeah. Sounds Like a good idea. But for now did you want dessert? " Lena ordered trying to cheer Kara up.

"Yeah that sounds good baby. Thanks. "

"Good! Because I got a fancy molten chocolate center cookie thing I spent far too long trying to make this morning sitting in the fridge to be heated up. " Lena cheered.

"Oh baby. " Kara smiled. "Thank you. " Kara sniffed, sending something slightly sour.

"Yeah! I'm excited I think it will be good! " Lena rushed to prepare the treat.

"So. You wanted to watch something? " Kara sniffed along the room, trying to figure out what the growing sour odor was, almost offensive to her senses.

"Yeah. Whatever you want!" Lena answered. "Go ahead and pick whatever you want. You know how my tv works, how to get Netflix and Hulu and such. " Lena offered.

"Baby? " Kara began.

"Yeah? " Lena turned around, the cookie now in the oven, confused by Kara sniffing along the couch. "Baby. How do you feel? "

"I…. " Kara growled softly. "H.. Hot, is it hot in here? I.. My.. " Kara realized it. How tight her core was, pent up with a damp ache. "F.. Fuck I'm horny. "

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! " Lena cheered ecstatic. "What…. Uugh. What's wrong with me? And why are you so happy. " Kara asked confused and worried.

"You are presenting baby! " Lena ran to Kara and hugged her happy.

"I.. Uugh.. " Kara painted, her body aching and overheated as something built up in her, a fury against the alpha so close to her. "Fuck.. Shouldn't I feel submissive not angry! " Kara asked frustrated.

"Different omegas present differently baby. " Lena assured.

"Uugh… " Kara groaned unhappy.

"You ok baby? " Lena asked worried.

"Yeah. I.. I think I should go… I think I need to go home. The… the scent of your apartment is a but much baby. " Kara rubbed her pounding head.

"Ok baby. I love you. I will see you soon. " Lena smiled to herself as she hugged Kara eager to have a sopping wet mess of a super girl spreading her legs waton in desperate ache for her throbbing cock and bulbous knot. "I love you baby. " Kara finally returned the words, her head pounding painfully as she hugged Lena.

"Goodnight love. " Lena waved as Kara flew off.

Kara ripped her clothes off the moment she arrived back in her apartment, the fabric tight and painful as she tore it from her burning flesh. She felt a pained howl break free from her throat as she fell to her knees. Kara would have almost no memory of the night, just a vague inkling of her whole body burning with pain and ache.

"I… I… " Kara stammered between deep guttural growls demanding any omega in earshot drop to their knees for her and present themselves. The ache of her swollen clit barely an inch long, having a hard time swelling to form her cock for the first time. "Kara howled once more when she attempted to satiate herself by slipping one of her toys inside herself, her slit soaked, drenched as if she were actually in a heat. However even her largest toy did nothing for her. The stretch of her toy spreading her was nice as always, but any pleasure she could have derived from it was entirely drowned out by the throbbing in her clit consuming her mind . Kara eventually found her way to her bed I collapsing onto it, humping it desperately, finding her first incling of relief as her clit rocked into the corner of the mattress in between the bedding and her body. Kara was filled immediately with relief, clawing pleased at her bed, ripping out springs, fucking it faster, her clit swelling more and more without her knowledge, her mind lost to her growing rut. She lost herself further and further, her apartment becoming a thorough mess as she fucked everything she could as if attempting to mark her territory with her new found cock, spraying her seed indiscriminately, howling deeply with each successive release, her mind slipping further into that of primal need to take, to fuck, to fill, to knot, and most importantly to impregnate.

Kara's breathing because more and more jagged as she reached her umpteenth climax, her eyelids heavy, and her cock finally deflating, returning to her normal clit, although much more sensitive and slightly swollen now.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kara awoke to a terrible pounding headache; the likes of which Kara thought to be impossible for a Kryptonian to suffer short of being subjected to kryptonite. "fuck… what happened? " She asked herself, feeling her dry and wrecked throat from growling all night. Kara then blinked before looking around to see her destroyed apartment. Her clothing was strewn amongst all of the domicile, along with various pillow innards and a couple springs from her bed. It also seemed as if at one point during the night Kara found it fit to attempt to fuck her refrigerator because it was not only dented but also stained with what Kara could only assume was her slick. Upon a more through observation it was much more than just the bed and refrigerator, it was everything in the apartment coated in her dried fluids "Jesus Christ. " Kara buried her face in her hands frustrated with herself and her presenting being so.. Violent. She had never expected it to be this way. Kara had always hoped she would present after a date with Lena, the woman she loved. But in her hopes she would always grow to crave Lena to be closer to her, closer and closer until Lena was right there, with a scent that she hoped would calm and reassure her; not be sour and subtly sickening as it was. Kara hated that this was how she first presented. She wished so deeply she could have stayed with Lena, and held her lover tight as she took her knot.

"Kara! " Alex yelled knocking once more harder on the door, obviously impatient and having had knocked earlier waking Kara initially.

"Y.. Yeah? " Kara's tired and raspy voice called back.

"What the hell happened!? Lena is worried sick about you! " Alex yelled into the door.

"I.. Fuck my head hurts. " Kara groaned.

"Kara! Didn't you hear me!? Lena! Your girlfriend is worried sick about you, and you are locked up in your apartment until two pm with some rando alpha slut who clearly sprays their scent thick! " Alex chastised, the sour odor of an aching unmated alpha almost painful.

"What the hell are you talking about? " Kara stumbled towards the door.

"Your place reeks of alpha! "

"No it doesn't. No one else is here Alex. " Kara informed opening the door.

"I.. Oof. " Alex staggered back.

"Is my heat that bad?" Kara frowned sniffing herself.

" I Uugh that isn't heat hun. " Alex covered her nose.

"Of course it is, It has to be!" Kara sniffed the air again, catching a hint of omega heat before the claim of another alpha upon her sister. "uugh.. What.. What smells like.. Like.. Sweet and sour… uugh that's terrible… "

"That is me Kara. It is me and Maggie's marking on me. " Alex insisted.

"I.. What do you mean! I.. All omegas say other omegas smell calming! " Kara protested, stepping back as she almost began wrenching.

"I mean you aren't an omega Kara! "

"Yes I am! I have to be! I.. I'm no alpha! Y.. You know that! " Kara growled, scratching at her nose angrily. " I.. I love Lena , she is an alpha , I have to be an omega!"

"Sis. I know you've always thought you would be an omega." Alex stepped closer, patting a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"It's not just that! I.. I'm not… I.. I'm an omega! I've always been excited to present! I.. I've had plans to mate with Lena for months! I.. I've.. I've always been a omega! Presenting is but a formality. W… What will happen with Lena and I if im not ! "

"Well hun.. You aren't. It's gonna be ok. I will call Lena. She will understand and help you through your rut. " Alex picked her phone from her pocket.

"No! No! No! No! I don't want this, I don't want to be this! I don't want to lose her ! NO! NO! " Kara roared, her pupils be coming pins as she grabbed her sister and slammed her against the wall.

"Kara! " Alex whimpered, her shoulder dislocated.

"I.. " Kara stepped back realizing what she had done, terrified scared of herself. What she could and evidently would do. "Cuffs! Put them on me! "

"Here. " Alex pulled them from her belt, initiating the kryptonite they held.

"Thank you. " Kara nodded putting them on immediately.

"Help with my arm.. " Alex winced, clearly in immense pain.

"I.. Of course. " Kara rushed to help, pulling the arm just enough, helping Alex pop it back into place as her sister screamed in pain.

"Kara? " Alex panted trying to catch her breath.

"You need to lock me up. " Kara admitted to herself.

"No! "

"Alex! "

"No! "

"Yes Alex! " Kara growled.

"Kara! " Alex whimpered scared, terrified of what incarcerating her sister would mean.

"Please. I.. At least do it then have Lena come, see if she can keep me stable. Ok? " Kara requested.

"Ok. Ok ok. Fine. But just for Now. Just until Lena can help. " Alex allowed, messaging Lena immediately.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the hell did you do to my omega Alex!? " Lena screamed, seeing nothing but red, ferrous and determined to free Kara.

"Lena! " Alex yelled back intercepting her.

" Where is my omega! I am in a rut and you don't want me going feral on your ass for keeping me from my omega! "

"She isn't an omega! " Alex stopped Lena.

"You've lost it! Have you met her!? Kara is an omega! My omega! " Lena growled.

"No she isn't. And she is dangerous. She dislocated my arm and demanded i lock her up! " Alex answered.

"I don't believe you! "

"Ask her! She is in the cell at the end of the hall. " Alex offered.

"Fine then. I'll talk to her. " Lena composed herself, embarrassingly aware of how much her inner alpha had taken control of her.

"Fine. " Alex scoffed, still frustrated with Lena and worried for her sister.

"Kara? " Lena questioned, entering the room where Kara sat in a cell, cuffed, red, flushed and panting, overwhelmed and pent up, clearly in a rut, her pained arousal obvious through the tent in her shorts. "Ohh baby. "

"L.. Lena!?" Kara shot up, rushing to the wall of her cell, rocking her hips against the cool glass as she felt it push against her pounding arousal. "Grrrr! Lena! "

"Baby. " Lena sighed, holding a hand up open to the glass, wishing to be able to comfort Kara.

"Rrrr! I.. Grrr! H… hurts! " Kara growled frustrated, the base of her extended swollen beyond her wildest dreams clit feeling excruciatingly painful, as if someone were digging several knives around the base of her swollen erection.

"I know baby. " Lena attempted pointlessly to caress her girlfriend's cheek through the glass. "Has your knot split yet? "

"Ggg Rawr! " Kara screamed, pain intensifying as she grinded her head against the glass wall, occasionally slamming her head against it, frustrated and almost mindless as her rut drove her mad.

"Lena.. Have you ever seen a rut this bad? " Alex asked worriedly from the doorway of the room.

"Open the cell Now! She needs her alpha! " Lena glared, the look in her eyes threatening worse things than words ever could.

"Be careful. Her powers are nullified currently, but she is still an alpha in rut. " Alex warned.

"Just open it! " Lena growled frustrated and worried.

"L.. Lena.. " Kara whimpered as the door opened slowly and Lena entered cautious.

"Shhh shhh shh I'm here baby. " Lena released the most calming pheromones she could, mindful not to release the dominant challenging pheromones her body wished to fill the room with in such close proximity to another rutting alpha.

"I.. I.. I.. G… grr.. I.. " Kara struggled to stay calm.

"Shhh. " Lena wrapped calm strong hands around Kara.

"I.. Mmmph.. " Kara whimpered, allowing her defenses to fall as she melted into Lena.

"That's my girl. I'm here baby." Lena ran her hands gently over Kara's back. "I! Oh! Kara! "

"Mhmmm! Lena.. Grrrr! " Kara purred as she rolled her hips, feeling Lena's warmth pressing against the underside of her aching cock through their clothing.

"I.. Baby! " Lena blushed as Alex looked away. "F.. Fuck.. Ok.. So that's how it feels when your girlfriend is in rut and… " Lena whispered to herself shocked, and surprised Kara had so much patience with her in the past.

"Mhmm y… you smell good… " Kara purred, rocking faster, bucking up against Lena.

"What the hell is she talking about Lena. Your both alphas! You should smell sour to her!? " Alex snapped, looking back to the two of them.

Lena snarled as Kara stirred from her haze of thrusting against her alpha.

"Mhmmmph.. L.. L.. Lena? " Kara whimpered, waking from her haze.

"Its ok baby. I know. I know you weren't expecting this. But it's gonna be ok. " Lena caressed Kara's cheek, urging Kara to rest her head on her shoulder while releasing more pheromones to soothe Kara.

"I.. O.. Ok baby.. I love you.. " Kara sighed, exhausted.

" Alpha scents are sour Only if the other alpha is seen as a threat or at risk of being competition for mates! " Lena hissed at Alex.

"I.. Ok.. Fine. " Alex sighed trying to act as if she already knew.

"Did you get her any suppressants!? " Lena demanded.

"I gave her more than we had in the whole damn building! I gave her a double dose at first and it did absolutely nothing. I slowly ramped up, and it seems like they are finally kicking in. Only reason she was so calm when you got in. " Alex emphasized.

"That was calm!?" Lena did her best to not upset the half asleep Kara leaning against her. "She dislocated my shoulder Lena! She could have killed me! Me! Her sister. " Alex stormed up to the cell that held both Kara and Lena.

"I.. " Lena paused, knowing it must be true. Remembering that Kara almost broke her wrists the night prior. "I.. " She stared at the black and blue wrists still healing. "She did the same type of thing to me yesterday night."

"Yeah! " Alex nodded.

"Alex… I'm scared… what are we gonna do? I.. Kara.. " Lena looked down to Kara in her arms.

"I am too Lena. " Alex agreed.

"What do we do? "

"She stays in there. We will find a better mix of suppressants and if we don't… her rut will wait eventually. " Alex answered resolute.

"No! " Lena congested loud enough to wake Kara.

"Hmm? " Kara whimpered dazed and groggy, drugged to feel her rut pains dampened.

"Shhh. Rest my love. When you wake you will be in my bed. I will take care of you love." Lena whispered.

"No you won't! " Alex argued shutting the door to the cell.

"What the hell are you doing Alex! " Lena snapped.

"We can't let her out! She hurt me she hurt you. The two people she loves most! What do you think she will do if she smells an unbonded omega? An unbonded in heat!? She will fuck them till they are a corpse! " Alex warned.

"No she won't! " Lena layed Kara down before slamming her fists on the glass wall.

"Lena. You know she is out of control. "

"I can help her! You aren't an alpha! You don't understand! Let us out! " Lena growled fury growing.

"No Lena! She isn't safe! "

"Fine then. " Lena stepped back, giving off a soft growing growl as Kara began to sit up.

"What the hell are you doing!? " Alex demanded.

"I'm challenging her. " Lena answered, her pheromones shifting thicker as if claiming a partner in public .

"Grrr! " Kara growled eyes half lidded.

"She will strangle you! " Alex hissed.

"Exactly. And she will do even worse If I remove ger cuffs." Lena brandished a key to the cuffs that still rested on Kara.

"Lena she will kill you. " Alex warned.

"Yes she will. Unless you let us out and let me take her to my place where I teach her how to deal with being an alpha. " Lena agreed.

"I.. " Alex hesitated as Lena began to remove the cuffs from Kara's wrists. "You can just teach her here! " Alex tried to reason.

"No! I can't. " Lena looked back. "She won't be comfortable here. She needs to be in a familiar bed where she feels safe. With only her mate! Trust me. She is too close to going feral! " Lena demanded.

"No! She can't be. " Alex's jaw dropped in fear as she pressed the button to open the cell.

"Help me get her out of here. Now. She shouldn't be around those pheromones much longer. " Lena advised.

"I.. Ok. " Alex nodded, rushing in and helping Lena.

"I'm sorry I scared you. But it's true." Lena apologized.

"What can I do? " Alex offered fearful.

"Match my pheromones but the omega equivalent. She sees you as family, so she will be easily calmed by you. " Lena answered.

"Ok. " Alex nodded following the instructions.

"Ok. " Lena repeated. " Now help me get her to my car. "

"How do you know she is at risk of going feral? "

"Because I've watched my brother go feral and come back. He was never the same. "

"I.. I never knew.. Is that.. " Alex whispered cautious of overstepping.

"I always thought so. But.. Who knows. " Lena shook her head.

"Either way.. We can't let it happen to Kara! " Alex asserted.

"I know. " Lena agreed weary. "It isn't that far. But she is certainly at risk for it right now. She smells exactly like he did just before started to decline. "

"How did you stop it? " Alex inquired preparing for the worst as they arrived at Lena's car.

"I'm not certain. But I believe it was making him and his lover feel safe and calm. Alphas go feral from fear of their mate and their own safety. " Lena answered.

"OK.. Please keep her safe. "

"I will. " Lena promised as she slipped into the driver seat, pulling the still asleep Kara against her. "It's gonna be ok baby. "

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I.. Uugh.. W.. Where am I? " Kara whimpered. Her head pounding and her core unfamiliarly tight. "I.. " Kara pulled at the cuffs around her wrists realizing her powers were gone. "Grrr! " Kara instinctively began biting the cuffs trying to rip them off with her teeth, furiously growling as she did.

"Shhh shhh shhh. Baby. I'm right here. "Lena rushed in, immediately sitting next to Kara and running a calming hand down her shoulder.

"Grr! " Kara growled, pupils needles, clearly showing how far she was from logic.

"Hey. Shhhh. Kara. I'm here. " Lena comforted.

"I.. Grrr! W.. Where! " Kara growled, panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Your in my bed baby. Your safe. I'm safe. "Lena answered in a sweet calming voice.

"I.. A.. A.. Alpha? " Kara choked on the word.

"Yes baby. I'm sorry. You are an alpha. " Lena nodded.

"N.. N.. No.. "Kara still had trouble calming her anxious brain enough to form words.

"I'm so sorry baby…. But I love you. I love you no matter what you are. I'm here baby. " Lena empathized the best she could.

"I.. N.. No.. You.. M.. My.. Alpha. " Kara moved slowly to rest her head in Lena's lap, whimpering softly.

"Aww.. Of course baby… " Lena smiled, pulling Kara closer.

"I.. L.. Lena.. "

"Yes baby? "

"I.. I was so.. So scared.. What happened. I.. I don't remember anything since I left your apartment after date night. " Kara whimpered, pulling at her cuffs slightly scared.

"Hey. Want me to undo them? " Lena offered.

"I.. Why am I wearing them? " Kara blinked confused.

Lena subtlety loomed to her bruised wrists, contemplating telling Kara, unsure but the glance was more than enough to trigger Kara's memory.

"I.. Baby.. I.. I hurt you.. " Kara scurried away in bed terrified, growling as her instincts took hold once more.

"Shh. No. Baby. Its ok. I'm here baby." Lena moved closer to Kara weary.

"I.. I hurt you.. I.. I lost control.. I.. What would I do if I lost my alpha… " Kara stammered fearful.

"Baby! You didn't have control. I acted weird when I presented as an alpha too. "

Kara's eyes shot open at the last two words. "No! I.. I'm not an alpha! I.. I can't be! I.. I'll lose my Alpha if I am one! " Kara began crying as the cuffs once more caught her hein brain, her instincts returning to control as she clawed her face and bit at the cuffs.

"No! Baby!" Lena grabbed Kara's hands before she could do anything. "Baby!"

"I.. I.. C.. Can't l.. Loose.. Alpha.. n.. Need Lena.. " Kara whimpered.

"I'm right here baby. " Lena assured.

"I.. M.. My alpha won't want me if I'm not an omega.. " Kara sobbed.

"Baby.. " Lena embraced Kara tight. "I love you no matter what baby. "

"I.. " Kara sniffled.

"Come here baby. I love you. I need you too. My beautiful alpha. I love you. " Lena comforted.

"I.. " Kara fidgeted, hating the part of her that wanted dominance even in this moment where she was crying in her lover's arms.

"What is it baby? " Lena cooed, doing on her lover attentively.

"I.. I don't feel right baby. " Kara whimpered.

"I.. Kara.. Do you know what going feral is? " Lena pulled Kara in close.

"I.. Ohh.. Mhmm baby.. " Kara purred, feeling comfortable first the first time since she had begun presenting.

"Baby? " Lena did a soft scratch at her lover's back with her nails causing Kara to shiver in pleasure.

"I.. Hmm just.. Finally feel ok.. I.. I love you Lena. " Kara nuzzled.

Lena paused. Feeling as if This was the first time Kara had truly said the three words she had waited so long to hear. Even tho it wasn't truly the first time, it was the first time that it came from all of Kara, from the bottom of her heart, the purity of the words evident in the Kryptonians angelic voice. "I love you too. " Lena smiled, scratching more at Kara's back.

"Mhmm I.. So what is feral? "

"Oh… yeah. " Lena remembered her intentions in bringing it up after being distracted by the perfect scent of her lover. "Yes! Feral. I.. So. I.. Its… it happens when an alpha is worried about their mate or pup's safety , or when an omega is fearful they will lose their alpha for some reason or that their pups are in danger. " Lena explained.

"I.. B.. But that doesn't make sense.. " Kara whimpered frustrated.

"Why not baby? You almost went feral after I got hurt. " Lena reasoned. "Right action, wrong reason. I.. I freaked out after I thought I was losing you. I.. I thought you wouldn't want me anymore after … " Kara trailed off scared.

"After? " Lena lead.

"After you found out I'm an alpha.. I.. I've never wanted to be an alpha.. I.. I.. It just feels wrong. It isn't who I am." Kara lamented.

"Baby.. You.. You know I love you. I could never ever leave. Kara.. I.. I love you no matter what. " Lena kissed Kara's forehead.

"I love you too. "Kara yawned.

"Tired baby? "

"Really. " Kara crumpled into her alpha's arms happily.

"Ok baby. Time to sleep. " Lena spoke soft and sweet as she went to undo the cuffs on Kara.

"I.. Are you sure baby? " Kara stopped Lena.

"I'm sure. I trust you love. "Lena finished undoing the cuffs. "Now wanna be big or little spoon? " Lena offered.

"You already know the answer love. " Kara smiled liking the new title for her lover.

"I don't know. Becoming an alpha might change your preferences. " Lena shrugged nonchalant as she watched Kara's skin visibly crawl.

"I.. I.. Please.. Don't call me that baby. " Kara shook uncomfortable..

"Are you ok baby? " Lena worried.

"I.. " Kara rolled over onto her side, offering her back to Lena. "Please just cuddle with me baby. "

"Of course love. I'm right here. " Lena agreed, holding Kara tight.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lena awoke to a belabored series of lewd moans before feeling it. Kara grunted bucking harder against Lena's hip, having turned over in her sleep to hold to her beloved alpha. Now with some substantial pounding powerful morning wood Kara rolled her hips desperately into Lena.

"I.. Oh god… " Lena felt the scent hit her, immediately realizing the effects it had already had on her body as she felt her cock strained against her stretched beyond repair panties. Her body was tense, attempting to look larger, stronger, the scent of competition in the air.

"M.. M.. Mine.. " Kara growled, her biological alpha instincts in full control of her dreams, her body acting on its own as she was trapped in her dreams.

Lena didn't want to, but her body reacted, her inner alpha demanding not to ignore the powerful scent of the Kryptonian in rut. The contesting growl broke free from her throat and her lips couldn't contain it as the rest of her body reacted too, grabbing Kara's wrists and pinning her down in the bed.

"Uugh. " Kara moaned, feeling her body tense beyond belief, a new level of sore the superhuman has never experienced. "F.. Fuck. " Kara whimpered, unaccustomed to the pain.

"Bad Omega! " Lena snapped instinctively, still seeing her lover as an omega to be rather than alpha.

"I.. " Kara's eyes snapped open as her mind was trapped between instinct and emotion. Kara felt one half of herself wish to immediately stop and give in, to hug the alpha atop her and to thank her, the act of calling her omega good or bad feeling like the definition of freedom to Kara at that moment. Like it was the one true thing she was in her very soul. But her instinct had other plans, and more than just plans they had control. Kara roared back, levitating from bed and flipping them, immediately pinning Lena's wrists just as Lena had pinned hers. "No! " Kara roared, tears of confusion and fear filling her eyes as she tried to regain control of herself.

"K.. Kara!" Lena whimpered, her contesting alpha spirit broken by the exposition of power.

"I.. I.. " Kara almost broke through her trepidation so close to winning out as the scent of the room thick of alpha's attempting to mark their territory, the two of them clearly unintentionally challenging each other and fighting with their scents in their sleep. "Grrr! "

"Mmmph. " Lena eked scared as Kara's grip grew stronger, pushing her sore wrists harder into the bed.

Kara's growls grew deeper, angry, testing her would be competition as a tear broke loose from her face, splashing on Lena's cheek, breaking the disadvantaged alpha from her instinctive submission to the clearly more powerful threatening alpha.

"K.. Kara. " Lena whispers calmingly. "Baby. Its safe. I'm here. "

"I.. I.. Grrr! " the scent too thick for Kara to break free.

"Baby.. I.. Its the room. The scent is too thick. Please get us out of here. " Lena attempted to reach her lover.

"I.. "Kara felt as if she was entrapped in a frozen lake, beating on the icy alpha instinct that kept her under, drowning, so close, caught able to see her lover atop the clear ice attempting to pull her out, so close but so far.

"I.. Mine! " Kara declared, instincts completely in control as she insultingly rocked her cock along the underside of Lena's still hardened member. Poking through the stretch lace panties they both loved so much. The act an incredibly degrading sign of complete control and dominance.

Lena felt her instincts crave to fight the insulting show of dominance from Kara, but knowing the woman was too strong and that if she fought it might endanger her further. It was then that it donned on her how to solve this and to break her lover free from the alpha rage controlling her. "Your baby needs you. I need you. " Lena resorted to submission, weary, deeply uncomfortable with the choice, bit worried of what would happen if she didn't Kara would do something she would regret… or worse yet that the still hidden scent of fertility might grow, that she may fall farther from sanity, any comprehension of cognitive ability dampened or worse yet gone forever if Kara ever became truly ferrell. "Please. I.. This room hurts. Get me out of here. " Lena only half lied as the scent of the room did make her cock pound painfully attempting to grow as large as it could as a display of viability as a mate, but the thing that hurt most was Kara's death grip on her wrists.

"I.. Grr! " Kara whipped them to the spare bedroom of Lena's apartment, laying her lover down on the bed patiently, immediately caressing her cheek caringly, full of Love as she did, but still caught in a soft however now ebbing haze of the pheromones that had kept her from control over her instincts.

"I.. Uugh " Lena winced feelings her right wrist in extreme pain as she attempted to move it. "F.. Fuck.. "

"Baby!? " Kara whimpered. Dropping her head submissively. Resting it on Lena's chest and she finally regained control over herself and her instincts.

"H.. Hi baby. Are you ok? " Lena took her left arm, less damaged and ran her left hand through Kara's hair. "Are you ok love? "

"I.. I'm worried about you. "

"I… mmmph. I need you my alpha. I.. " Kara whimpered scared.

"I'm right here baby. " Lena assured.

"I.. What happened? I.. I felt like.. Like I couldn't control myself. Like I was screaming and fighting to stop… but I couldn't my body just kept moving. And I couldn't stop it. " Lena could feel Kara's warm tears hit her chest as her lover spoke terrified.

"It will be ok. It was my fault. I didn't expect us to challenge each other in our sleep. " Lena explained.

"I.. Lena.. I.. I don't wanna be this. "Kara whimpered, soul heavy.

"It's gonna be ok baby. I love you. Let's go talk to Alex. Maybe she can help or make something to dampen your sense of smell. That will make everything a lot easier. " Lena brought the idea up with honest intent, however there was an ulterior motive. Lena could tell something was broken in her wrist and didn't want Kara to know. She didn't want Kara to find out, all too aware that if Kara knew it would crush her. Bruises were one thing, but a broken or sprained.. Lena knew that if Kara found out she had done such a thing to her girlfriend of all people that Kara would retreat back to that DEO cage at least until her rut ended, and potentially longer. Lena grimace at the thought, worried what Kara might do if she found out.

"Ok baby.. " Kara nodded softly into Lena's chest. "I… I love you. I'm sorry. "

"Kara? " Lena went to run her right hand over Kara's back immediately feeling something snap painful as she bit her lip to stop from screaming and alarming Kara. "W.. Uugh.. Why.. Why are you sorry baby? " Lena resisted urge to cry and scream in pain.

"I'm sorry I waited. I'm sorry I posted us until this.. I.. I hate this I hate what this is making me Lena. I.. I don't know why I waited for this shit. " Kara explained.

"Baby. Its ok. I'm right here. And you waited for good reasons. You wanted your first time being knotted to be special. There is nothing wrong with that. " Lena comforted, sitting up in the bed.

"I love you Lena. " Kara hugged the alpha tight.

"I love you too. And let's get going Alex should be able to help ok? " Lena urged.

"Ok baby. " Kara agreed as they headed out.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kara was distracted on the drive over, her pounding erection refusing to die down no matter what she did, however despite the distraction she could tell something was wrong with Lena, she took an extra long time fumbling with the car door and she had a hard time taking turns while driving.

"Lena? " Kara asked worried as they pulled in.

"Yes love? " Lena wanted to hold Kara's hand but knew she couldn't.

"Are you ok? What's wrong. Something seems wrong. " Kara knew it was something but had been too distracted to figure out what.

"Of course baby. " Lena kissed Kara's cheek.

Kara melted at the comforting kiss, allowing her head to fall slightly into the alpha's calming lips. "I.. Love you baby. "Kara hummed.

"That's my girl. It's gonna be ok. "

"Thanks. Let's go. " Kara smiled back relieved as she hopped out of the Car.

"yup! " Lena agreed getting out.

"That's my girl, so aching and wet for me. " Maggie whispered, rocking her hips against Alex's ass.

"Fuuuuck.. " Alex moaned, uncontrollably wet, panties ruined.

"Perfect. " Maggie cooed, nipping at Alex's neck.

"Uuugh.. B.. Baby.. " Alex pushed her ass back onto Maggie's hard cock. "I need you. "

"Mhmm you want me to fuck you in your lab? " Maggie mused.

Alex caught herself on her tongue, wanting to scream yes. But trying to maintain some semblance of professionalism. "S… someone would hear.. "

"Don't act like the thought of that doesn't get you going!" Maggie replied, licking up Alex's neck, and pushing her up against a wall pinning her seductively. "Maggie.. " Alex moaned trembling.

Maggie caught a suspicious scent, immediately bucking harder into Alex, feeling her cock rub against the needy omega's pussy as Alex released a desperate moan. "Mine! My Omega! " Maggie's instincts ordered, pleased with Alex's wanton scent calling for her. Alex couldn't smell anything but the overwhelming scent of her alpha, the rock hard cock against her labia, still incredibly pleasurable even through their clothes. "Yes! F.. Fuck me.. " Alex whined .

"That's my good girl! " Maggie praised.

"Fuuck! " Alex felt Maggie yank her pants down under her ass just before she snaked a hand around and began to finger Alex's soaked slit. "Yess! " Alex stifled her scream as the door flung open, Kara and Lena come to see Alex.

"Oh fuck. " Lena's head dropped, shocked but not surprised by the scene.

"Get off my sister! " Kara roared, her inner alpha taking control once more , protecting her family.

"The fuck!? " Maggie recoiled, immediate being grabbed by Kara in an alpha rage, the Kryptonian throwing her hard against the adjacent wall.

"Stay away from my sister! " Kara forced her forearm into Maggie's neck, pinning her against the wall. "Don't you dare hurt her! "

"Kara! " Lena rushed to stop her but Kara was far too fast.

"Kara! She is my alpha! " Alex turned around angry and embarrassed, worried for both her alpha and her sister. "She wasn't hurting me! "

"You keep your damn hands off of my sister! " Kara snarled, choking Maggie with her forearm.

"Let her go! " Alex yelled pulling at the Kryptonian consumed by instinct.

"Kara! " Lena yelled again, loud and with challenging tone.

Kara growled deeply as her head snapped to Lena, immediately zipping to Lena, making herself look as big as she could, challenging lena in turn. "Mine! " Kara growled.

"Yours. " Lena nodded submissive.

"Good girl" Kara's face contorted in disgust with herself hating this as she regained some control.

"I love you my alpha. " Lena offered, lowering her head.

"No no no. " Kara sighed, releasing the tension that ran through her , immediately hugging Lena, nuzzling her gently. "I'm sorry. I.. " Kara couldn't explain what it was about that moment but it felt so so deeply wrong.

"Its ok baby. I'm here. Just relax baby. " Lena calmed.

"Get her locked up! " Maggie demanded, her alpha pride wounded.

"No! " Lena snapped furious at the suggestion as Kara cowered into her fearful.

"Oh really!? Then how about you tell us how you broke your hand!? " Maggie retorted.

"Broke your hand? " Kara looked up terrified as it processed what she had done.

"No no no baby. I'm fine. "Lena lied.

"No you aren't! " Kara didn't need to grab Lena's arm and use her powers to see the broken wrist but she did anyway, adding on an additional punch to her gut, shattering her will and soul. "Alex.. Lock me up.. " Kara's voice empty as her head couldn't rise from looking to the floor.

"Kara. " Alex attempted to soothe her sister.

"No! Cuff me and take me back to the cell. Now. " Kara demanded.

"Ok sis. We are gonna work this out tho. " Alex tried again to soothe the Kryptonian.

"Keep her safe. " Kara's word a mix of demand and request.

"We will hun. We will figure it all out. "Alex slipped the cuffs on as she ushered Kara from the room.

Lena waited until Kara was out of earshot "What the hell is wrong with you!? " Lena snarled furious with Maggie.

"Lena! She isn't safe! She hurt my omega, she hurt you and she would have killed me if you hadn't pulled that look at me the weak little alpha stunt! " Maggie scoffed, running a hand over her sore throat.

"Weak little alpha stunt?! " Lena roared. "You heard me! " Maggie challenged.

"I'll fucking kill you if you do anything that leads to Kara being hurt again! Broken wrist or not!? "

"Why again!? Too weak to protect your mate? " Maggie didn't mean to do it, she didn't mean to push her friend like that, but her pride hurt deeply and she ached for the validation of winning out over another alpha.

"Don't you fucking try me! " Lena's face grew crimson as furry built within her.

"Really!? Why not!? " Maggie stepped forward threatening.

"Because my mate hates herself! She is terrified and I am too! She is deeply at risk of going feral you cunt! " Lena felt the tears of fear begin to fall.

"I.. She.. " Maggie stumbled.

"She has been falling farther since she presented! It's only getting worse! " Lena paused. "I… I.. I.. I'm s… so scared Maggie.. What if I lose her… " Lena sniffled sobbing.

"Hun… " Maggie sighed, full of guilt for pushing her distraught friend. "It's gonna be ok. "

"But what If it isn't Maggie! She takes a step forward and then she breaks my wrist and almost kills someone! Not to mention even if she doesn't go feral she is dying inside! She never wanted this! She never expected it! And every moment she is stuck like that!? A self loathing alpha, ruled by her instincts!? It will always keep her close to the edge of reason and primal influences! And that will just feed further into her fraying sanity, her fear and terror at herself!" Lena finally unloaded her fears, the timoltous torrent of terror turning over and over in her brain.

"Lena. " Maggie hesitated. " one step at a time. Let's get that wrist of yours fixed up before it gets any worse, ok? "

"Ok. " Lena nodded still overwhelmed and fearful. But agreeing that it is time to try to move forward.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alex.. Don't let me Out. " the door to the cell closed in front of the broken Kara.

"Kara. We will figure it out. We fixed it when you were subjected to red Kryptonite. "

"But this isn't Kryptonite! This is me! This is my body! what if we can't fix it!? " Kara argued.

"Sis. Worrying about what ifs won't help. Just relax ok? " Alex attempted to soother Kara.

"Fine. But promise you won't let me out then. " Kara drew her line in the sand.

"Kara I won't do that! " Alex dismissed.

"You have to!"

"No i don't. "

"Yes you do! I almost killed your alpha! Because she was.. " Kara trailed off, not bold enough to say it.

"Uugh Kara. Calm down. It will be fine. Maggie was just insecure after you pinned her down. And you will learn to get a handle on this." Alex lied. She didn't believe a word of it. But after seeing the look on Kara's face when she found out she had hurt Lena. Alex couldn't bare to see that pain anymore, even if it meant lying to Kara. "We will figure something out. Just rest ok? "

"Ok. " Kara nodded as Alex headed off back to her lab where Maggie and Lena had began fitting Lena's broken wrist with a cast.

"Hey baby, you ok? " Alex asked entering the room and immediately gravitating to her alpha, wrapping her arms around her.

"Im ok baby, but I need my hands. " Maggie giggled.

"But I wanna hold my alpha. " Alex argued, holding to Maggie tight, not feeling well about lying to Kara.

"Then hold lower baby. " Maggie moved Alex's arms from around her upper chest and arms to around her waist. "Better. " Maggie sighed as she returned to making Lena's cast.

"How are you doing? Your arm ok? " Alex asked Lena as she rested her chin upon Maggie's shoulder.

"It's just a sprained wrist. " Lena dismissed.

"Hun this is broken. " Maggie corrected immediately.

"Lena. " Alex glared concerned.

"It's just pain. Its Kara I'm worried about. She isn't doing well guys. " Lena's heart fell worrying about Kara.

"Any ideas for how to help her? " Alex asked the room.

"She needs to get laid. " Maggie answered.

"Dear god baby. Get your mind outta the gutter! " Alex half recoiled.

"I mean it. " Maggie shrugged. "She is aaaaaaaaallllll pent up, and not only is her scent straight up done with not having taken an omega, that cock of hers is fighting pants that are waaaaay Too tight. "

"Oh my! " Alex sighed.

"And why exactly were you checking out my girl's dick? " Lena looked up at Maggie overly suspicious.

"First, mated, second I'm gay for girls not for alphas, third, I have your shattered wrist in my hand still. Do you really wanna be giving me shit right now? " Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"I.. Fine. " Lena huffed.

"But really, the wrong pants sucks when you present! I had to get a whole new wardrobe for my ruts when I presented. And I was hella grumpy till I got better pants. "

"Mhmm I fucking love your rut baby. " Alex whispered, her hands slipping lower.

"Who has their mind in the gutter now? " Maggie giggled looking to Alex.

"You done? I need to go see my omega! " Lena growled.

"Alpha hun she is an alpha. " Alex asserted.

"Yeah with that cock she sure is. " Maggie joked.

"Ok! I'm going! " Lena stood up.

"No wait I'm almost done with the cast. One minute ok? " Maggie waved Lena back over.

"Fine. Make it quick, i don't wanna have to watch you two do your best animal planet imitation. "

"Ok ok. " Maggie sighed.

"Wait.. I did have one other idea. " Lena paused. "Alex, can you make Kara something that blocks her ability to pick up scents? She did this cause while we were asleep our scents challenged each other. It sent her into a rage and she lost it when she woke. "

"Hmm yeah I can think of a couple things. " Alex agreed.

"Good. And good, cause you are all set to go. " Maggie cheered.

"Thank god. I need to go hug my girl. She needs to know everything will be ok. " Lena prepped herself.

"Even if it won't be? " Alex asked concerned.

"Especially if it won't be. " Lena confirmed.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister, here it's the keys to the cell. " Alex tossed them to Lena.

"Thanks. And of course. I love her. " Lean nodded heading out.

"You think they are gonna be ok? " Maggie questioned, turning to hold Alex.

"I have no idea. I'm really worried for Kara. " Alex admitted.

"Either way I'm here baby. Your alpha is right here. " Maggie comforted.

"Mhmm alpha. " Alex pureed, nuzzling the strong woman holding her close.

"That's it. Is my girl still wet for me? " Maggie taunted, grabbing Alex's ass possessively.

"I.. " Alex gulped. "Y.. Yes.. S.. Soaked.. "

"Goood girl! Now.. Where do you want my hard cock? "

"Ohhh.. I.. May I.. " Alex paused caught between the ache in her core and the delightful fear of being punished for slipping up.

"Afraid you'll cum by accident love? " Maggie slipped one hand inside of Alex's pants and panties, slipping a finger between Alex's ass cheeks and finding her pucker, gently caressing it with a single digit.

"F.. Fuck! Maggie! " Alex clung to the alpha , her knees all but nonexistent as they have out on her.

"Aww close already? Better not ruin all your progress." Maggie teased the hole more.

"Ohh.. I.. Wanna be a good girl. " Alex whimpered.

"That's It, then you know what to do… or not to. " Maggie chuckled pleased.

"Y.. Yes Mistress. I.. I won't cum. I.. I will just edge like a good girl. " Alex nodded, weak, loving the ongoing denial. "May.. May I taste it.. "

"Of course you can my beautiful girl. " Alex mused, slowly undoing her pants as she allowed her girthy hard cock to break free of her clothing.

"G… god damn… " Alex moaned deeply as her alpha's scent hit her, the heddy scent of her cock, precum beading up and rolling off her perfect tip. Alex felt it, the strike of ache and need, both to release, and to feel her alpha release, to feel her alpha spray herself down her throat, to taste her alpha's perfect cum. Alex allowed herself to drop to her knees, her mouth agape as she moaned, her breath bated but running off simultaneously. "Ma.. May I? "

"Ohhh yes my love, I wanna feel my good denied girl suck her alpha's cock. " Maggie allowed.

"I… fuuuck.. May I touch while I.. " Alex moaned at the thought before she could finish her sentence.

"Can you stop yourself from cumming? Or will you spill over and start your denial all over? " Maggie forces Alex to look up at her, interweaving her fingers in Alex's hair and yanking back and forcing her to look up.

"I.. I.. Ohh.. If I do.. I will ruin it.. I will be a good girl. " Alex nodded, the pulling of her hair sending electric shocks to her core, drenching her further.

"Ohh you will now? You promise I'd you accidentally go to far you will immediately stop touching, and let your orgasm be weak and unsatisfying, just a tease, a taunt, reminding you of what you aren't allowed? "

"Yess! Ohh fuck! I. I wanna ruin for you. I.. I wanna scream in pain as my body aches to truly cum and you pump your seed down my throat! " Alex pleaded.

"Ooh that sounds wonderful. Now, get to work my slutty girl. " Maggie tugged forcefully on Alex's hair , bucking her cock into the open mouth, adoring her familiar soft lips, moaning as Alex immediately took to the cock, sucking, taking it in deeply. Alex's head filled with dirty thoughts, dark desperate thoughts, ones that made her blush even as she sucked her alpha's dick. Alex slowly allowed her right hand to slip down her belly towards her pants, unbuttoning them slowly before pulling the zipper down, each extra second torturous as her core howls for attention, burning as her pussy ached.

"Ohhh such a good girl! " Maggie moaned delighting in Alex's mouth as her moans vibrated along her length.

Alex screamed onto Maggie as she finally felt some relief, her finger accidentally grazing her impossibly sensitive clit. Alex had been being denied for almost a month, in previous endeavors of dental Alex had learned after a week or two it was no longer a good idea to go anywhere near her clit, the postponed relief drove her sensitivity to unfounded heights, leading to any touching of her clit was almost painful it was so pleasurable, it would send painful overwhelming waves of pleasure. That was just after a week or two. Now Alex had been denied for a total of twenty seven days, her alpha occasionally giving her no touch days, or days where she was allowed to use any and all of her toys as long as she never went over, but every day she was required to edge at least twice to ensure she was always aching, wet and ready for her alpha. Alex shook, broken by the simple graze of het finger over her denied clit, her whole body trembling as she sucked more and more obediently at Maggie, instinctively pleasuring her mate. Alex craved deeply to just be pushed down, to be able to release, to feel her lover's mouth on her, to finally feel Maggie's heavenly tongue on her clit again, to have endless orgasms, but Alex knew, she knew how much she loved being denied, being told when she could and couldn't ruin or cum, or even touch. She loved the perfect feeling of her body in edge, so close to tethering over and finally experiencing the pleasure she was denied. Just the thought of it took her breath. Alex wearily removed her hand shocks running through her body, her core so close from just a small graze on her clit.

"Aww good girl, not letting yourself go over? I bet it's so hard. Mhmm you haven't gone this long before have you. Not even a ruin in almost a month? Ohh your pussy must be screaming for release. " Maggie praised and taunted.

Alex nodded weakly on Maggie's cock, feeling it still fill her mouth and pushing into her throat. "Now, get back to your job. SUCK! " Maggie demanded, pulling harder at Alex's hair, knowing it would drive the omega Crazy. Alex obeyed immediately, taking Maggie deep into her throat immediately, moaning as she allowed her hand to attempt to go back down towards her core, to timidly avoid her swollen and aching clit that screamed for attention for the past twenty days unendingly, but she was obedient, a good girl as she continued, moving two of her fingers to make arrhythmic strokes at her swollen drenched lips, each soft touch of her pussy drove her insane as she wished desperately to be able to cum, but she rode each perfect wave of pleasure as it came, removing her fingers before the crest grew too high and she lost control.

Maggie could feel each of Alex's edges as they came, Alex's mouth trembling around Maggie as each would be climax approached. And every one of her omega's edges drove her closer to her own climax, her cock brimming, about to spill over. "That's it baby, ohh I'm gonna! I.. I'm gonna! Ohhhh yes! " Maggie howled out, bucking as she forced herself deep into Alex's throat, feeling her lover's lips meet her hips, incredibly overwhelming as she finally came.

Alex purred happily, licking up the rest of her alpha's cum as she reluctantly removed her hand from between her legs, knowing that she no longer had permission to touch. "Fuck… baby.. " Alex panted trying to catch her breath. "Ohh your mouth is perfect.. " Maggie praised, slipping down to sit on the floor with her omega. "I love that your new office doesn't have any windows. "

"Uugh.. Yeah.. That was nice. " Alex agreed, moving closer, holding to her alpha, exhausted , and aroused to the point that her whole body felt like an erogenous zone, every touch drove her to think of her ache.

"That's my girl. Relax baby. I know your denial is draining you. " Maggie empathized.

"I love you. " Alex whimpered.

"Are you ok baby? Do you need to take a break from the denial? " Maggie offered, concerned by how exhausted Alex looked.

"I.. No I'm OK. And it isn't the denial. Hehe I love the denial. I mean I suggested it. " Alex blushed. " it.. Its everything with Kara and Lena. I'm worried. "

"I know baby. But rest for now. You shouldn't even be in this week, you are in heat. Relax. " Maggie instructed.

"Thanks baby. "Alex agreed, moving closer to Maggie.

"Sleep baby. I know it isn't our comfy bed, but you need to rest. "

"Y.. Yes. ' Alex yawned, Cuddling Maggie.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hi. " Lena called softly to Kara as she entered the room, seeing her partner in a cage, hating it, hating that this was what they had resorted to, that Kara was hurting enough to choose this. It tore Lena's heart in half. "You ok baby? " Lena was weary of her arm, now coveted in the cast, unsure where to hold her arm, worried to further upset her Kara.

"Nothing is OK Lena. "Kara shook her head.

"Baby. " Lena attempted.

"No! " Kara denied cold, eyes dead.

"Kara.. " Lena whispered, approaching Kara's cell.

"No Lena! Leave! " Kara ordered.

"No Kara. I won't. "

"I need you to leave! " Kara looked up crying.

"You need your alpha. " Lena corrected.

"I hurt my alpha. I could have killed you. I would have killed Maggie. "

"Kara that isn't you. " Lena tried to convince the lost Kryptonian.

"Don't you see Lena! That is the worst part! " Kara zipped up from her seat, displaying what was left of her powers as the cuffs she wore dampened them, slamming her fists on the glass that separated them. "It is me! And there is nothing I can do to stop it! " Kara yelled furiously and filled with terror. "Kara. It is a part of you. But it isn't you. " Lena stepped closer, feigning fearlessness as each strike at the glass terrified her, seeing the glass shake as if it were to shatter any moment, the cuffs clearly not calibrated correctly, allowing Kara much more of her powers than was intended or safe.

"Isn't it tho? If it is gaining more and more control!? " Kara screamed at the end of her rope.

"Kara.. Is it getting more control? " Lena paused, fighting hesitation and fear for her lover's benefit as she lifted the key to the cell.

"I.. Yes… " Kara deflated, fear overwhelming her as she collapsed.

Lena quickly opened the cell, catching Kara as she fell. "Why didn't you tell me? "

"I didn't know till now. But.. It is.. It's getting stronger. I.. I'm losing more and more control. That first night I just bruised you, the. Dislocated Alex's shoulder the next day. Broke your wrist this morning, and this afternoon I really would have killed Maggie if you didn't stop me. " Kara ran through each event, less and less control, more and more damage done each time.

"We will figure it out baby. " Lena held Kara closer, deeply worried.

"I love you Lena." Kara allowed herself to relax, finally away from any scents that would overwhelm her system, or to unwantedly awakening her instincts to overpower her self control.

"There, that's my girl. " Lexa smiled, seeing Kara finally relax, running her hands through Kara's hair while pulling it away from her face. Lena wanted to call Kara her omega instead of her girl, she didn't know why, maybe just cause she still felt it fit Kara much better, maybe because she desperately needed something to prove her dominance and ability as an alpha after having been tried so much and failing more often recently. But whatever the reason.. Lena choose not to. Understanding it might stir the sleeping Alpha within Kara, awaken the instinctual cravings for dominance that Kara had clearly grown to despise.

"I love you. "Kara repeated, breathing deep as she felt her aching cock strike with a bout of searing pain near her base. "Fuck! " Kara screamed, grabbing at the base of her erection, trying to ease the pain of her base feeling like it was trying to explode within her skin.

"Ohh baby.. " Lena sighed familiar with the pain Kara was experiencing as Kara curreled up grabbing at herself.

Kara screamed crying in pain.

"I'm here love. " Lena comforted, pulling Kara into her arms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! " Kara screamed, painful tears flowing down her face in pain.

"Your knot is about to split baby. " Lena sighed worriedly, all too familiar with the pain.

"I.. I thought that only happened when alphas had sex with an omega in heat!? " Kara winced trying to endure the pain, feeling something strike at her heart as the pain filled .

"All alphas are different, but the vast majority have their knot split at least once at the end of their rut. You either are just unlucky or you worked yourself up into wanting to display…. Your… well your… virility.. And girth.. " Lena paused blushing as she looked down at Kara's member swelling beyond her normal oversized proportions. "A.. And durring an alpha's heat engaging in intercorce with an omega will cause their knot to split without fail.. But that feels a lot different… or so I've heard. To my experience no matter what if your knot splits while you are inside of someone it is… phenomenal. It.. It's all of the pain replaced with incredibly reassuring pleasure. I.. Are you feeling.. It yet? " Lena asked, seeing Kara lose her breath, struggling to recover as the wind had been visible knocked from her.

"I.. " Kara gasping labored. she couldn't manage any other words as her mind raced, consumed with thoughts and fears, insecurities, doubts, a paranoia of lonesomeness refusing to be silenced.

"Its ok baby. I'm here. " Lena leaned over and kissed Kara gently. "I'm sorry. I know how bad it can feel. I'm here. How can I help? " Lena offered, holding Kara close, knowing that it was what the newly rutting woman needed.

"F.. Fuck.. " Kara whimpered.

"I know it hurts. Breathe through it. Your knot will split and it will hurt less and less until its deflated and it's all over. " Lena tried to coach Kara through.

"Grr! No.. Fuck! " Kara growled, eyeing Lena lustfully.

"Baby" Lena giggled. "You wanna knot me? "

"Hmmn! " Kara mused, pushing Lena down .

"Hey.. Baby. Are you sure about this? "Lena allowed herself to relax, remembering Maggie's advise, and reading herself to take her lover's knot.

"Y.. Yes! " Kara howled.

"Then do it baby. " Lena nodded, unsure what it would be like. Lena had never been with another alpha, she had been with Jack who was a beta, which is where she had learned what knotting someone felt like, but.. She had never even thought about allowing herself to be knotted by another alpha until that morning when Kara had taunted her, dragging herself over Lena's base, it.. It was humiliating but tantalizing, delightful but distainfull. And Lena had no idea what allowing herself to be knotted would be like. "Go slow tho ok? "Lena requested.

"I.. Love you.. " Kara managed enough cognitive function through her instincts and the pain to speak.

"I love you too. If you want this.. I'm ready.. I always imagined our first time like this would be me knotting you, not the other way around. " Lena brushed it off as a joke trying to hide her insecurities.

Kara crashed her lips into Lena's hungerly as she undid her painfully tight pants which had started to rip from her cock overly swollen and knot soon to form. Kara kissed Lena sloppily, letting her instincts go, allowing them more and more control as she interwove her tongue with Lena's moaning, relieved, the kiss reassuring her, pushing away the racing thought brought on by her denied rut and the pain of her swelling knot. Kara ripped Lena's pants off as best she could with the cuffs still on, but failed to get them lower than Lena's hips.

"Promise me you will fight if your instincts go too far. " Lena broke the kiss to request.

"P.. P… promise. " Kara painted, rubbing herself against Lena, their cocks grazing against each other, filling them both with a delicious warming pleasure. "Y.. Your cock feels good against mine.. " Kara groaned pleased.

"Yes it does. " Lena moaned, still trying to catch her breath, lightheaded, still caught in the buzz of pleasure. "Here. " Lena painted , undoing Kara's cuffs.

"I.. Are you sure baby? " Kara steeled herself to ensure she didn't lose control as she regained her powers.

"Yes. I trust you. I love you. "

"Thank you. " Kara kissed her alpha eagerly.

"I.. Fuck.. I. I'm really wet… " Lena realized, slipping her pants the rest of the way off.

"Perfect! " Kara rejoiced, positioning herself against Lena, rubbing her tip up and down against Lena's slit. Not tauntingly this time tho, no, gently, intentionally taking her time, slowly preparing Lena, knowing Lena and that she wasn't accustomed to penetration. "Fuck.. Y.. You.. You really know how to do that baby… " Lena moaned, throwing her head back, delighting in the sensation of Kara's cock at her entrance, slick and ready for her lover.

"I'm glad you like baby. " Kara pushed her tip slowly into Lena, being careful, but feeling the rest of her length howl in Pain, desperate to fill Lena's warm wet walls.

"F.. F.. Fuck.. " Lena painted, losing focus as a hand travel down to her cock. "Ahhhh! " Lena howled out in overwhelming pleasure, stroking herself as Kara continued to push slowly deeper slipping a half inch further in then back out and repeating.

Lena could no longer hold her head up. Muscles weak with overwhelming sensitivity and pleasure, experiencing both of her sexes played with driving her mad slowly as Kara came closer and closer to filling her completely.

"Baby! " Kara moaned.

"Kara! "

"That's it! " Kara praised , slipping deeper.

"I.. Oh. Fuck. " Lena's precum poured out from the tip of her cock, forming a delightful extra lubricant as she pumped up and down.

"Good baby? "

"Very good Kara " Lena confirmed.

"I.. Can I go in the rest of the way? " Kara requested hesitant.

"I. Try it all at once. But slow. " Lena answered, unable to stop pumping her hand up and down as she craved to finally be filled and to release.

Kara followed the instructions as cautiously as she could, slipping in slowly, feeling all of her worries melt away as her searing pulged base was enveloped into her lover.

"I.. Fuck.. Kara.. I.. Can't.. Can't take any more. " Lena stopped Kara, panting as she tried to keep some oxygen in her brain.

"Perfect because I'm all the way IN! " Kara bucked in the last centimeter delighting in filling Lena completely.

"Ohh fuck! " Lena recoiled, moaning deeply as she felt Kara's slightly bulged base rub against her g spot. "I.. Oh god! Kara! " Lena felt it hit, her first climax, it was only vaginal, her body clamping down around Kara as she felt it consuming her, filling her with pleasure.

"Ohhh you are perfect! " Kara mused, pulling out and ramming back in, enjoying Lena's pussy clamping down on her rhythmically as her thrusts forced Lena's climax to ride on longer and longer.

"Kara! Ohh! Yes! More! More more! "Lena pleaded perfectly filled, finally truly relaxed as waves of pleasure washed over her, soothing her, the two truly at peace, enjoying each other, enjoying themselves, their bodies still viable for pleasure and enjoyment even if not how they had anticipated.

"Baby, you feel so good! Oh my god! I.. Fuck.. I'm gonna! " Kara cried out.

"Yes! Please! " Lena moaned, crying out with Kara feeling her cock and core unfathomably close.

"Lena! " Kara moved to kiss Lena as she pushed herself all the way in, filling Kara, and cumming, releasing herself, emptying the brain consuming build up of cum.

Lena kissed back cumming , spraying her seed over her stomach and chest.

"oh Lena! " Kara mused, trying to push deeper in as she felt her knot finally split.

"F.. Fuck that's big.. " Lena moaned deeply.

"Mhmm and your tight wet pussy feels great clamped around it. " Kara kissed Lena on the cheek .

"I.. Oh god.. " Lena felt another climax hit her, shocked her body was even capable of taking in the sizeable knot.

"Mhmm I love you all worked up and soaked with pleasure for me. " Kara purred softly as she moved to rest her head on Lena's chest.

"This alpha all tuckered out? " Lena giggled as she ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"I.. Not an alpha.. " Kara whimpered, falling asleep almost instantly, comfortable, happy, safe.

End of chapter 9

Author's note: So! I've already gotten a very unhappy comment about the last chapter.

Did anyone else find it degrading? Or disrespectful to women?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mhmm morning baby. " Lena smiled, kissing Kara.

"I.. Ohh.. Fuck.. I.. Mhmm you smell really sweet.. " Kara giggled happily as she sniffed at Lena's neck.

"Yeah. I think you might have mated me. "

"hmmm? Is that possible we.. We are.. We are bo… bo.. Both.. "Kara couldn't bring herself to say it, to say she was also an alpha, the sheer thought easily revolting to her, horrible and distainfull an idea, simply wrong in every way.

"You don't have to say it love. I.. I know. " Lena caressed Kara's head softly.

"Thank you. " Kara hummed pleaded into Lexa, feeling a renowned security in Lena's arms.

"Of course baby. " Lena began to laugh, incapable of keeping it in. "Buuut you might wanna pull your pants up. We are in a glass cell, and if anyone walks in they will see that perfect ass of yours hanging out in open air " Lena spanked Kara playfully.

"I.. I.. " Kara turned a bright red, appreciating the spank more than she ever would have expected .

"You are beautiful baby. " Lena caressed Kara's cheek as the Kryptonian pulled up her pants.

"You are too baby. " Kara purred pleased as she melted further into Lena. "How are you feeling baby? "

"Oh.. So much better. I.. Honestly my thoughts are clearer, and I feel a bit more myself. " Kara gave a sigh of relief.

"Good baby. I'm glad." Lena kissed Kara happily.

"You really do smell good tho baby. "

"Well I'm glad baby… so.. Does that mean that you are ready to go home? " Lena requested.

"No. I can't. " Kara responded immediately.

"Why not? "

"Because Lena! I'm not safe to have out there. " Kara shrugged like it was obvious.

"Kara you just said you were feel alot better, that your thoughts were clearer? "

"So!? Right now I am in the arms of my perfect alpha, and even I who just presented a couple days ago can tell how much you are working to make your scent calming right now. " Kara argued.

"But love. You are fine right now. Just come home. Rest, fucking knot me until my voice is gone from screaming your name. " Lena tried to sway Kara.

"I.. Oh god" Kara turned a deeper red as she felt her body stirr undesirably.

Kara whimpered, feeling her clit swell, hating how it grew from her soft serene slit, it had never been something she appreciated so much before. The lack of a raging hard on protruding from her crotch, invading the intimate area with something so foreign and simply unwanted.

"What's wrong hun? " Lena held Kara closer.

"I hate this! " Kara broke free of Lena's arms, pulling her pants down angrily and gesturing to the clit swelling now about an inch and a half, but still growing.

"Your cock? " Lena tried to understand.

"Yes! It's terrible! I hate it! It feels wrong! I.. This isn't me! M.. My body is wrong!" Kara yelled, getting worked up as her blood pressure rose and her appendage grew further. Kara stood furious at her biological, huffing angrily as it just wouldn't stop.

"Baby, it's gonna be ok. " Lena stood with Kara, stepping closer, timid, weary of upsetting Kara further. "Breathe Kara. "

"No! This is horrible! I.. I.. I want it off of my body! " Kara began to growl with each exhale as her eyes grew a glowing angry red.

"Kara you need to breathe and calm down! Please Listen to me! " Lena warned, witnessing Kara's odor turn, angry , foul as emotions rose and cognitive function blurred, instinct taking over. Lena knew the scent too well, it was the same scent Lex had released before he could do nothing more but growl and roar, his instincts fully taken over, going truly feral.

"I.. " Kara's words failed as her throat gave way to growls as her eyes disappeared in a red glare, looking down to her core at the full erection, angry wishing it gone. Through any means possible.

"Don't you dare! " Lena yelled as she grabbed the cuffs, slapping them on Kara who was distracted enough not to notice. "I love you. I'm sorry. " Lena whimpered as she used the key to escape the cage and Lock Kara back in, terribly aware of how dangerous it would be to stay in with her, especially with the cuffs only partially dampening her powers.

Kara roared, furious for being cuffed as she slammed her fists on the glass.

"I love you Kara. Stay safe I will be back baby. " Lena rushed out back to the room she had last seen Alex and Maggie, knowing if anyone could help it would be them.

End of chapter 10

Author's note: So. Not many of you may know, but there is a sister story to this one. This is a story of a trans omega, and I have another about a trans alpha that is for the 100 series. Just a heads up incase you like this type of thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lena ran to the last room she had seen Alex and maggie hoping desperately that they were still there, unaware how much time had passed while she was asleep knotted by Kara. She knew this was bad, Kara might have gone completely feral in that rage, the sight of Kara about to use her heat vision to do that to herself struck Lena through to her soul. She couldn't void the image from her mind. It would always haunt her, her heart shattered seeing the woman she loved so much driven to… to that. Lena could feel the droplets rub down her face before she realized it was happening. The tears began to overflow, blinding her as she made her way through the seemingly enclosing halls of the DEO maze. Lena's mind playing tricks on her , making her feel as if the building was shrinking, shaky and ready to collapse and crush her. To crush her just as her fear was. The terror of knowing there was no way in which she could help her Kara, her OMEGA! Her omega is in danger and there is nothing Lena could do about it. The growls began tk overflowing from her throat as the thoughts of her endangered omega began berating her.

The alpha burst into the room with a roar, jarring the senses of both alex and maggie who still rested on the floor behind Alex's desk, cuddled up tight, lovingly.

"Huh? I.. Baby? " Alex clung to Maggie, primally terrified by the roar of a infuriated alpha, scent clearly conveying that this alpha was ready to kill anyone and anything in there path to protect their omega.

"Stay the fuck back! " Maggie popped up from behind the desk, immediately readying her gun and locking her sights on the intruder.

Lena painted, growling deeply, seeing the weapon, logic fighting to win out, but leaving her trapped in place as it failed to gain control.

"Lena! " Alex yelled, cowering behind her alpha.

"I.. " Lena growled.

"Calm down! " Maggie ordered.

"Maggie. Don't yell at her. " Alex whispered. "Hey? Lena? " Alex called weary, trying to calm the terrified alpha.

"I.. My, my omega.. Hurt. " Lena painted trying to catch her breath.

"What happened? " Alex urged calmingly.

"She.. She knotted me last night .. I.. Then.. This morning She tried, tried to use her heat vision to.. To hurt herself. To get rid of her cock. " Lena answered, calming down, the others helping her by emitting soothing pheromones.

"Oh god. "

"Poor girl. " Maggie lowered her gun, shocked an alpha could bring herself to do something like that.

"Is my sister ok? " Alex rushed to Lena's side, hugging her, knowing just how much pain she must be in.

"I.. Cuffed her in time to stop her. But.. She has gone feral. She isn't ok. I.. Please take care of her. I, I need to go home, I need to look some things up. Try and figure a way to help my omega. " Lena answered, heart heavy.

Neither Alex or Maggie could bring themselves to correct Lena. They knew in their hearts Lena believed it to be true that Kara was an omega despite her biology.

"It's gonna get better we will figure something out. " Alex assured.

"Let's get you some water. I'll drive you home. You need to relax before you go feral too. " Maggie advised, stepping forward, hosteting her gun.

"Thanks guys. " Lena nodded, wiping her face clean.

"I'm gonna go check up on Kara. You got her? " Alex confirmed.

"Yeah. Take care of your sister baby. " Maggie kissed Alex quickly.

"Love you. See you later. " Alex kissed back, heading off.

"You ok? " Maggie popped a hand down on Lena's shoulder.

"I.. " Lena paused. "I'm just worried about Kara. If she is ok I am ok. "

"She will be. " Maggie promised. "Hey, she has Alex looking after her. If anyone figures out how to help it'll be her. "

"Yeah. " Lena nodded, scared.

"Now come on. Let's get some food in you. You need to take a breath. We all do. "

"Ok. " Lena allowed, heading out with Maggie.

"Hey sis? " Alex peeked in, terrified of what she might find when she entered the room.

Kara snarled, on the ground, her clothes torn off and formed to a pile on the ground , a makeshift alpha bed, much more resembling what a distressed omega would do than an alpha. In truth it was a nest, but Alex couldn't see that, not through all the fear clouding her mind as she approached the Kryptonian, laying on the floor of the cell, popping up on her hands and knees, growling deeply as Alex approached,

"Kara. " Alex whimpered fearful, Kara clearly ready to attack anyone who came too close, unable of even recognizing her sister.

The whimper clearly did something to soothe Kara, a telltale sign that Alex was and intended to be no threat to her .

"Kara. "Alex tried to hold back the fearful tears as she crouched down, to not seem as a threat to the alpha still on all fours atop her nest.

Kara stayed low to the ground ready to pounce even with the cuffs still on clearly a noteworthy threat to anyone who wished to approach her.

"Hey sis. " Alex began as Kara returned to resting in her nest. "You still in there? "Alex tapped on the glass, she had to believe thar Kara still was there.

Kara growled softly as Alex tapped, something in between acknowledging that Alex was familiar and a rebuff to the intruder.

"Well then how about I just talk? And you can listen? Hey Kar? " Alex turned her back to the enclosure, more cage than cell now as she looked up trying to quell the tears that would inevitably come. "So.. You picked a real great time to go and lose it.. I.. " Alex wanted to tell her sister. "Lena is in rut… she.. She is gonna find something. I just know it. She loves you so much sis. I.. I could swear we were gonna lose her too -" Alex felt the first heavy sobs hit, coming harder and harder as she tried to assure herself they would find a way to save Kara. The thought that they might already have completely lost her decimating Alex. "I.. Though we would lose her too. " Alex steadied herself once more. "She got so worked up about you.. You trying to do what you did. I'm so sorry Kara. " Alex tried to understand, failing to get more than than that Kara must be in pain.

Alex's attention was caught by the sound of sniffing and something clinking against the glass behind her. Alex turned around to see Kara closing her head against the glass softly as she sniffed at it, clearly trying to identify the scent of the familiar omega.

"I.. " Alex paused relieved that Kara remembered her, but terrified that this was the best Kara could do. "H.. Hey there sis. " Alex greeted, trying to stay calm. "You remember me? Lena too? "

"A.. Alpha… " Kara managed to whimper, pressing her forehead against the glass. "I.. Not me" Alex corrected. "Lena? "

"A.. Alpha. " Kara nodded weakly, logic clearly buried under instinct. Instinct now clearly the primary source that controlled her, but logic, the real Kara , the one they all knew and loved, still there, under the surface.

"Kara. " Alex sniffled unbelievably relieved to see some of her sister left, a sign, a hint , a hope. "I.. I talk, you listen? " Alex repeated, seeing another glimmer of Kara in what elsewise were hauntingly unfamiliar eyes. "Ok! I talk. You… you just stick here with me. Ok sis? "

"Aww Rph. " Kara whimpered approvingly seeing the pain filled familiar eyes of her sister.

"Ok. " Alex smiled wide crying. "Well.. That alpha of yours.. She will be back soon ok? " Alex paused. "If I tell you a secret will you keep it? " Alex cheered, needing to tell someone. "I'm pregnant. " Alex sniffled, wiping her face clean. " I haven't even told Maggie yet! What do you think she would say? That I told someone else first? " Alex chuckled. "She'll be pissed. But it was worth it. I got to tell my baby sister first. " Alex's voice broke with fear, weary she would never be able to tell the real Kara. "So don't you go and get lost in there Kar. You have a little baby niece or nephew that needs you. "

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lena leaned back at her desk, the to go sushi burrito waiting for her still wrapped , untouched though within her reach. Twenty seven open tabs and each one of them help the potential answer in Lena's anxious eyes that darted across lines faster than she could truly read them. Her fingers clicked faster and faster trying to understand, trying to fathom what caused her omega so much pain, unable to see any semblance of a forest for taking a magnifying glass to each individual leaf, branch and root, attempting to determine the rings the tree had in its entirety rather than see what it made when combined with its brethren. Each and every tab she devoured the text of was about complications in alphas, alphas presenting, alphas going feral, how to prevent alphas from going feral and so on. None of them spoke anything about alphas who disliked or wished to remove their cock. None gave stedfast answers as to how to save a feral alpha . Lena grew more and more activated with each failure, each one pushing her forward towards an abyss of fear, doubt all consuming, that which in her own mind represented giving up, yielding, forfeiting on that which is most precious to her, her omega.

Lena began searching how to protect, how to save, how to comfort.. "My omega… " The words spilled from her lips as it processed, an immediate complete understanding, seeing the Forest In its entirety, Ben Franklin with a key and a kite and she saw it right …. there, her answer . It allowed her first sigh of relief and earned her the right to unwrap the burrito as she headed back to her car, speeding back to her girl, her omega.

"Hey Alex? " Maggie entered slowly, weary of upsetting either Kara or Alex. "Hey baby" Alex called from inside the cage.

"Alex! What the hell are you doing!? " Maggie wanted to yell and scream and throw things but stopped herself, instead biting her tongue.

"Yes love? " Alex played with Kara's hair, the omega's head in her lap, a blanket covering the still naked Kara, the shreds of her clothes under them still.

"Get out of there now! Before you get hurt! " Maggie ordered angry and scared.

"Shhh. Calm down Magg. " Alex sushed.

Maggie's head almost exploded. "I. Uugh! Grr! "

"Oh calm down! " Alex dismissed.

"She hurt you! Almost killed me! Broke Lena's! " Maggie caught herself before she took off to the sky like a rocket, steam shooting from her ears as she attempted to control herself.

"Don't wake her. She is resting. She needs this Maggie. " Alex answered like it was a reason to stay in there with her.

"Alex! " Maggie stepped forward a cold calculating calm consuming her mannerisms.

"Relax. "

"Alex! I.. " Maggie paused. "Get out now! "

"No. " Alex insisted.

"Alex! " Maggie approached the glass, ready to break through it herself.

"No! "Alex repeated.

"Alex! You are pregnant! " Maggie snapped.

"I.. I.. " Alex stammered. "You know? "

"Oh please your false heat is more obvious than missing seven consecutive missed periods and a belly bump bigger than my head! " Maggie answered.

"Well. I already knew. And Kara does too. " Alex smiled, kissing her sister's forehead.

"I.. You know? You.. You know, and you went in there anyway!? " Maggie was prepared to murder.

"Yes. And I'm fine. She will be ok. She is still feral.. For now. But my sister is still in there. " Alex assured, keeping Kara close. Soothing the omega slowly Alex ran her hands over and down Kara's back, calming her, and ensuring she felt safe. "She will be there. To see our baby be born. To see her baby niece ot nephew. "

"I.. Congratulations baby. " Maggie sighed. Knowing she was already had lost any semblance of an a chance to win the argument or get Alex out from the cage with the feral alpha.

Alex giggled happily. "Congratulations to you. How's my alpha feel about being a mommy soon? "

"Mhmm? Grr? " Kara stirred as Alex's lap, awakened by the spontaneous laughter.

"Kara. It's just your sister. " Alex soothed as Kara popped up onto her hands and knees, the blanket covering her falling to the side.

"Oh god! Baby danvers! " Maggie turned away. "Full up in birthday suit!? "

"Oh… yeah.. Sorry she.. Well I didn't see her do it. But she shredded her clothes before I got back.. I googled it when she fell asleep. Apparently a lot of people do it if they go feral. She made a nest out of her clothes tho. " Alex explained, trying to guide Kara back to the ground and to resting her head in her lap.

"I. G.. Gr… mmmph.. " Kara stammered, turning back to her sister and nuzzling the belly where she could tell a new family member was growing.

"Awww. Kar.. " Alex purred, pulling her sister closer.

Maggie gave a sigh of relief knowing that Alex wasn't in danger. "Ok. So.. What do we do to help her now? "

"We wait. We wait for Lena. She is the one Kara needs now. " Alex answered certain .

"Ok.. Well I dropped her off about an hour ago. She has food and something to drink. Knowing her she will be right behind me as soon as she finds something out. "

"She doesn't need to find anything out. " Alex dismissed.

"what do you mean? "

"You can turn around now. She Is covered up again. " Alex offered tucking Kara In.

"I.. Thanks. Alex.. What do you mean?"

"I mean Lena doesn't need to figure anything out. She just needs to be Kara's alpha. "

"Huh? "

"Kara just needs what any other omega needs when they present. She needs her alpha, the woman she loves. "

"Alex! She isn't a-"

"Don't you fucking dare! " Alex snapped protective, already smelling the hidden scent of fear coming off her sister , knowing what it was from, a true fear of having to face the reality of her body, her existence, of being a biological alpha. "She isn't! " Alex growled softly, holding Kara close.

"I.. What the.. "

"She is an omega Maggie." Alex declared.

"I.. Ok. Fine. " Maggie rolled her eyes disbelieving.

"No! Maggie. " Alex made eye contact with her alpha. "She is an omega. "

"Ok. " Maggie nodded no longer fighting. "Thank you. " Alex held to her younger sister, worried for the omega still lost just under the surface, waiting to feel safe, to finally drop the guards her instincts mandated. "Your alpha will be here soon. She will protect you. " Alex promised, whispering into Kara's ear.

Kara purred, happy, pleased by the idea.

"There you go sis. "

"Are you ok baby? " Maggie made her way to the entrance of the cage.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Alex looked to her alpha.

"Can I come in? Or will that upset her? " Maggie was cautious as she reached for the door.

"Just be careful about your scent. Ok? " Alex requested. "The cell is unlocked. She was asleep when I finally came in. She has been calm. I think the scent of my pregnancy is helping. "

Maggie nodded, entering the cell. "Is she doing ok there? " maggie got down on her knees scooching over and extending a hesitant hand to caress Kara's head.

Kara purred softly, feeling the non threatening presence wishing to comfort her, appreciating the familiarity of those she saw as family.

"She.. She didn't flip out this time? " Maggie looked to Alex confused.

"Because she isn't scared. She has been scared or threatened each and every time she attacked. But now, she isn't. She knows we are only here to care for her. "

"Ah? " Maggie nodded softly, relaxing as it processed for her, understanding growing as she compared her own experience and when she would instinctual attempt to defend or fight. "I get it now. "

"How are you Maggie? " Alex tilted her head to rest upon her alpha.

"I'm better now I see my omega relaxed." Maggie kissed Alex's head.

"I love you Maggie. "

"I love you too. She will be ok." Maggie promised.

"I know. "

"So how are my pups? "

"Pups? Plural? " Alex giggled.

"Ohhh yes. I'm certain they will be twins. "

"Oh? You are sure? "

"Yes. I am. So how are they? " Maggie repeated.

"They are good. A Lot better now that we are all worried about my sister. " Alex yawned.

"Good good. Now. You deserve some rest too baby. You get some more sleep, we barely got a good nap earlier before Lena woke us up. "

"You do to! " Alex yawned again.

"I'm fine I will watch over you two. "

"I.. Ok baby. " Alex nodded tired, shifting to rest with Kara in the small nest, Cuddling her sister.

"Too cute you two. " Maggie hummed. Allowing them both to rest their heads in her lap.

"G.. G'night.. " Alex whimpered, holding Kara tight as her alpha watched over them. .

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alex and Kara had not been asleep long before Lena rushed into the room, excited to see her omega, half a sushi burrito still in hand . "Kar- Maggie? "

"Shh. They are sleeping. " Maggie smile.

"I.. What the hell happened!? "

"Alex and.. Well whatever of Kara that is present while she is feral like that had a moment and Alex decided to rest in the cell with Kara. Scared the life outta me when I got here too. But Kara has been calm. " Maggie relayed.

"I.. Ok.. I.. But Kara isn't back to normal? " Lena questioned.

"She is.. More her than I expected. But, she certainly isn't herself. "

"I.. Oh.. " Lena sighed disheartened.

"Alex said Kara needed you tho. She said all Kara needed was you. " Maggie answered, caressing a drowsy Alex's cheek.

"I.. Weirdly enough that was what i came to too. " Lena agreed.

"I.. Hmm? " Alex pureed, nuzzling Maggie's lap, still holding her little sister.

"Hey baby. Time to let Kara see her alpha. "Maggie urged.

"Mhmm hey Lena? " Alex peeked her head up.

"Hey Alex. I.. I think my omega needs me. " Lena smiled softly.

"Yeah she does. " Alex agreed, kissing Kara's cheek. "Lena is here for you sis. It's gonna be ok. " Alex sat up with Maggie.

"Time to go home love? " Maggie suggested.

"Time to go home. I think I have a nest to make. "Alex giggled. "I liked Kara's a lot. "

"Nest making it is. " Maggie declared as they exited as they exited the cell.

"Thank you guys. " Lena hugged them both.

"Take care of her. She is scared. She needs her alpha. " Alex ordered.

"Of course. "

"Good. " Maggie broke the hug, pulling her omega with her.

"See ya! " Lena chuckled softly, entering the cell and closing it behind her.

Kara shifted in her nest, smelling the familiar scent. "I.. " Kara's instincts and Her logic striving for control over one another.

"Hey there. How's my omega? "

"I.. " Kara whimpered. "L.. Lena.. "

"I'm here baby. " Lena emitted possessive and loving pheromones.

"I.. Mhmmm Baby.. I missed you. " Kara whimpered, head clearing slowly.

"I know. I missed my omega too. "

"I.. Hmm I love when you call me that. " Kara purred deeply as she turned over onto her back in the nest, assuming a less defensive posture.

"I know baby. " Lena closed the distance between them, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder as she settled in and laid down next to Kara.

"I.. That feels so much better. " Kara scooched closer in the nest, still under the blanket.

"You scared the life outta me baby girl. " Lena teased.

"I scared the life outta me! " Kara turned onto her side, wanting to hug Lena, but Stopped by the cuffs.

"Lets get those off of you poor girl. " Lena pulled out the key removing them. "Better? "

"Much. " Kara sighed in relief.

"I love you. " Lena held Kara tighter and wrapped her legs around Kara's.

"I.. " Kara hesitated, feeling her body react to her alpha being so close.

"No. " Lena felt Kara's cock swell through the fabric that separated them. "This! " Lena reached down and grabbed Kara's growing hardness.

"Ohh.. " Kara moaned feeling the pressure of the soft blanket against her sensitive flesh.

"This does not make you an alpha. Nor does it stop you from being an omega. MY OMEGA. " Lena ordered.

"I.. "Kara whimpered, rocking her hips up. "I hate it. Lena.. "

"I figured from that stunt earlier. "

"Lena! " Kara growled. "I.. It "

"I'm sorry. I understand. I.. I'm here for you. "

"I.. " Kara felt a part of her glimmer, wishing for dominance. "I hate.. "

"You hate that a part of you is an alpha? " Lena finished for Kara.

"Yes. " Kara exhaled.

"I know. You aren't an alpha. "

"No I'm not " Kara agreed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What can i do to help? "

"I.. I.. I want this gone! " Kara ripped the blanket off, pointing to the half erect member. "This.. This.. Abomination! " Kara growled, getting worked up, eyes beginning to glow red once more, fury building behind them.

"No! Bad omega! " Lena commanded.

"I.. " Kara looked back up to her alpha with big pleading eyes.

"Better. "

"I.. I.. Mmmph.. " Kara whimpered, moving to nuzzle her alpha.

"Good girl. "

"I.. Lena.. I.. I hate it. " Kara whined.

"I know. But you only have four more days of dealing with it. Maybe less. It's been three days since your heat started. "

"I.. But.. I.. " Kara initially wanted to argue but got caught in her appreciation Of the surprise.

"Omegas have heats. You are an omega." Lena explained her logic.

"Thank you. "

"Of course my love. " Lena assured.

"i.. I really don't like having that there.. It's terrible. I.. It feels so wrong. It doesn't belong there. "

Lena giggled, feeling her suspicions confirmed. "Yeah.. I.. I thought so." Lena sighed slightly worried, but also relieved to know what it was.

"What?! " Kara pouted.

"You are trans baby. "

"I… huh? What? I.. Baby I love you, but I'm not a man. " Kara shook her head.

"No you aren't. But you are an omega. " Lena explained.

"I.. I'm not sure I understand. " Kara sighed.

"Well. You know how you are an omega. But biologically.. Clearly an alpha? "

"I.. Oh.. "

"Same type of thing, just not your gender, it is your dynamic. "

"I. Fuck.. You are right. " Kara sighed relieved to know what it was but frustrated that she hadn't realized it sooner.

"So.. What do you think? Supergirl Kara Danvers, the First Trans Omega! " Lena pitched.

"I.. I can't be the first. " Kara squinted in disbelief.

"I.. Well I'm not sure. I did some research and I didn't find anything on it, but maybe? " Lena shrugged.

"I'll have to look into it. Maybe I can find some help and or advice? "

"Yeah. Sounds good. So.. Are you ready to come home?"

"Whose? Yours or mine? " Kara smiled.

"Mhmm how about ours? "

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You are sure you don't wanna stop at a nesting store? " Maggie asked again pulling into the driveway of the home they shared.

"No. I'm sure. Hmm as much as I wanna nest I want something more. " Alex kissed Maggie's cheek as she slid a hand up the alpha's thigh, immediately finding her favorite appendage in the world.

"I.. Fuck Alex! " Maggie jumped in her seat, cock swelling for her omega.

"These are our last cycle for the next nine months. " Alex teased.

"Oh you looked it up did you? Didn't wanna go without our monthly cycles even while full with my child? " Maggie teased.

" Get in the house and get those pants off. " Alex demanded, excited to enjoy her alpha.

Maggie already at the door waved Alex on. Her belt already undone, impatient to take the omega. "Well come on! " Maggie cheered.

"I love you. " Alex laughed as she followed, running from the car to catch up to her lover.

"That's a girl all eager to play with her alpha? " Maggie cooed, gently pushing Alex against the front door after closing it behind them.

"Grr! " Alex growled displeased, immediately eluding the grasp of the alpha and pinning her against the wall instead. "I'm pregnant not broken! " Alex growled again angry.

"Take it easy you just dislocated one of your shoulders! " Maggie reminded.

"Then pin me down better alpha. You know, if you got it in ya? " Alex taunted intentionally knowing it would make Maggie give her a much harder time, eager to Submit.

"You little brat! " Maggie roared, grabbing Alex by her waist and flipping her over her shoulder, carrying her away.

"Hey! Where are you taking me! " Alex laughed as she fought to be put down.

"I'm taking you to bed my dirty little girl! " Maggie spanked Alex a little hard, but nowhere near too much, not even as hard as she knew Alex truly wanted.

"I! Ah! " Alex yelped, the spank a sharp unpleasant sting that faded to delight almost immediately for Alex, caught powerless as her alpha carried her away to their bed to fuck her senseless. "Mmmph! "

"That's my girl. Did getting even a small spank like that get you all wet? " Maggie taunted, before throwing Alex onto the cushy bed.

"I.. Ohh… " Alex whimpered, enjoying the subtle inclination that she was dirty, slutty for having reacted so easily for her alpha, a part of her embarrassed to be wet just as her alpha predicted, but the rest of her? The rest of her adored the embarrassment and craved for more.

"Aww? Having trouble with words? "

"N.. No.. No Ma'am! " Alex yelped.

"Well then I am just gonna have to tease you more. " Maggie decided. "You know its my favorite when you are such a wet aching little slut that you can't even speak your pussy aches so much. "

"I.. I.. I.. " Alex stammered.

"Take those pants off. I wanna see your drenched panties. "

"Y.. Yes my alpha. " Alex nodded, slowly unbuttoning her jeans and slipping them down.

"Now that's a good girl. " Maggie praised doing the same. Allowing her pants to drop to the floor as she stepped out of them Maggie slipped her panties off to, allowing a hand to move to her member.

"I.. Fuck baby.. " Alex whimpered, eyes caught by her alpha's already hard length. "I.. Want to feel you.. "

"Oh? You want me to thrust my cock inside that soaked pussy of yours? " Maggie raised an eyebrow, Her cock pounding, aching to fill Alex.

"Y.. Yes! " Alex spread her legs for Maggie, her body trembling, denied so long and desperate to feel release.

"That's it. Mhmm" Maggie breathed deep, enjoying the scent of her omega wet and ready to be taken. Maggie began crawling onto the bed , seductively swinging her hips for her Omega to see.

"I.. ohh ! M...maggie!"

"You have been such a good girl lately." Maggie praised , kissing at Alex's thigh as she grew closer , her lips gently caressing the soft flesh of the omega's thigh . "I think it's time my omega gets to cum."

"I.." Alex's whimpers silenced.

"What's wrong love?"

"I.. I.. "

"Baby?" Maggie worried .

"I.. d..don't want to.. I love you.. b.. but I. I enjoy feeling this way . You know that. " Alex reminded , insecure.

"I.. I.. I just figured you.. I wanted to let you relax. " Maggie stammered.

"Why do you think I suggested it months ago. Mhmm I like to relax this way . I.. I want to keep feeling.. on edge , horny , ready , wet , yours." Alex elaborated.

"Ok love. No cumming. But that doesn't mean I won't make you regret saying that ." Maggie teased , taking a single finger , dragging it up Alex's wetness , catching her omega's slick on her finger before dancing her fingertip on the revealed swollen clit , easily evident how aching Alex was from it's puffy pinkish red state. .

Alex gasped a scream before going silent , writhing under the most simple a touch , the slightest graze far too much as she had to hold her climax back.

"Aww is my poor little girl not able to hold it? " Maggie mused , adoring watching her girl caught fighting back the undeniable pleasure.

Alex broke the science with desperate howls , lost and overwhelmed, edging, holding back with everything she had. "F.. fuck! No! Let me cum!" Alex begged .

"Hmm , no!" Maggie tapped thrice lightly on the hood of Alex's clit.

"Maggie! Please! AHHH! FUCK! " Alex screamed out .

"That's my girl , so desperate, so denied." Maggie giggeled pleased with herself , knowing Alex didn't truly wish to cum , that the omega was only begin to hear her alpha say no.

Maggie couldn't have been more right , and Alex adored the freedom that came along with giving herself over to Maggie in this way , to allow Maggie to choose for her how and when to cum , and if it meant she got to continue being denied.. oh that was only a giant benefit.

"You ok darling? Hmm you almost spilled over there." Maggie knotted , seeing Alex buck and release a familiar breath note.

"R..ruin.." Alex whimpered.

"You want to ruin? "

"Y.. YES!"

"Are you sure love ? " Maggie tested.

"Y..yes!" Alex fought to catch her breath.

"Ok then , but you will have to hold for a while. I want to knot you. And you only get to ruin when my knot locks inside you." Maggie instructed.

"I.. oh fuck.." Alex nodded .

"Good girl." Maggie purred , Making her way to allow her hips to meet Alex's .

"Y.. you feel so good against me ." Alex moaned .

"You are going to have to be very careful. It will be all too easy to spill over with me deep inside you. " Maggie warned.

"I.. if I spill over.. will I be punished ?" Alex whimpered .

"Well isn't that just what my little slut wants?" Maggie licked up Alex's neck enjoying the taste and thick scent of her Omega.

"I.. ohhh." Alex shivered. Feeling Maggie's tip against her entrance.

"Well how does my girl want to be punished if she goes over?"

"I.. " Alex wasn't sure what to request.

"Mhmm how about this . If I can make you spill over before my knot splits without touching that clit of yours , I get to make you cum to my heart's content." Maggie bucked against Alex and ripped open the nightstand , pulling a Hitachi from it. "With this , pressed against your clit , and my cock buried deep inside you." Maggie wagered. "And no ruins if I win"

"I.. " Alex's eyes went wide , her favorite and most dreaded game, knowing if she lost it meant she would start her denial from scratch. "Y.. yes." Alex couldn't allow herself to say no , desperate to battle with her alpha over who would succumb to the pleasure first .

"That's my girl." Maggie smiled wide knowing she had already won , the simple idea of her favorite toy already making Alex's breathe heavier , her heart racing.

"F..fuck me.."

"I can't hear you. What did you say?" Maggie teased , pushing her tip slightly into Alex.

"I.. oohh.. please!"

"Please what?" Maggie hummed.

"I.. fuck… FUCK ME !" Alex demanded needing her alpha.

"Good girl!" Maggie bucked hard into Alex , growling delightfully, adoring her Omega, her wet ripe omega.

"M..Maggie!" Alex moaned loudly, grabbing at her alpha, needing anything to hold on to as the pleasure hit her hard , almost impossible to deny.

"Close already?" Maggie whispered , her hot breath coating Alex's ear , suffocating the omega's mind , causing her to rock her hips up for Maggie , her head flinging back , so so close .

"I.. I.. n..no!" Alex lied , out of breath.

"Really?!" Maggie bucked harder once more , intentionally catching the exact right angle.

Alex screamed , her favorite sensation of being stretched unexpectedly and then the feeling of her alpha's cock massaging her g spot , her hands clawing at Maggie's back desperate to stop the impending release.

"You know you are so damned wet… I bet.. I could just slip a finger…" Maggie growled , taking a hand and making sure it was coated in Alex's slick before pushing a single digit against Alex's soft pucker.

"Oh ! Fuck!" Alex screamed again , losing herself to the extra penetration as Maggie's finger slipped further inside her.

Maggie ripped her cock out of Alex immediately , familiar with Alex's O face. Knowing it would make Alex run Maggie's cock wept precum desperate to slip back inside her Omega . Maggie watched as Alex curled up , shaking the ruin taxing on her system the promise of so much pleasure spoiled, Alex's voice breaking in a wanton scream .

Alex didn't expect Maggie to force her to ruin, her body giving out on her no longer obeying her as it came without command , the climax a beautiful mind fuck , rattling Alex to her soul, desperate and ache ridden the orgasm subsiding as easily as it came , Alex only able to feel the hint , a shadow of what she had been denied for almost a month. "I.. I.. ohh…" Alex moaned still shaking, feeling her wetness pour slowly from her , her ass aching softly wishing Maggie would return to toying with her as both her holes felt a dull emptiness, wishing to feel her alpha fill her.

"Oh that's a good girl. How was your ruin?"

"I.. o..oh.." Alex couldn't form words , body still trembling, every inch of her feeling as if she were a live wire charged with energy .

"You know.. it's been far too long since I got to taste my favorite meal." Maggie cracked an evil smile as she lowered her head to Alex's core , immediately taking the omega's clit in her mouth , immediately sucking and swirling her tongue around it. Maggie allowed her hand to form a familiar gesture, her index and middle finger to together and extended, four finger curled back ,and pinky extended as she pushed the digits inside Alex , taunting her more and more as she tasted Alex's growing wettnes.

"M..m...Maggie!" Alex cried out , her body overly sensitive, denial and her recent ruin compound to make the slightest touch mind numbing.

Maggie growled deeply pleased , allowing instinct to take over as she feasted on her lover's clit , fucking Alex's holes faster and faster with her fingers , her growls slowly turning to a delicious roar. Maggie adoring how Alex had already began squirting messily , ruining the sheets and soon the bed as Maggie enjoyed consuming every one of her mate's orgasms. Alex had no control of anything anymore, her body rode each release unending as fingers spread her and the warm softness of Maggie's tongue was occasionally interrupted by perfectly painful nips and suction of the sensitive flesh. The ruining of her denial initially a point of inner contention for Alex . She preferred the repetitive highs of her aroused edges and how being denied made her feel her favorite ache almost constantly. But those worries and frustrations evaporated quickly as she gave up fighting internally and took her time enjoying each clench of the successive orgasms as they came unendingly, her alpha relentless, clearly enjoying herself now that she could enjoy making the omega cum unlike she normally could. Alex adored her alpha dedicating the time to make her feel good, to ensure she got her pleasure too, clearly making up for the orgasms Alex had requested to be denied, it not only was the pure release her body had yearned for so deeply over the past month , but also it made her feel truly loved and cared for. It reminded her that the alpha would guarantee that Alex was taken care of no matter what.

"Ohh.. I.. M..maggs.." Alex whimpered , feeling the alpha slow slightly, clearly savoring her taste .

"Yes?" Maggie replied into Alex's puss.

"I.. fuck.. I.. good baby."

"I'm glad. But I'm nowhere near done. " Maggie teased.

"I.. I love you. " Alex allowed herself to relax more , sinking further into the bed , every muscle in her body a little less tense , unwound and comfortable, the alpha between her legs still feasting away , soothing her even further, the love and care palpable.

"I love you too baby. Mhmm and I forgot how good you taste ." Maggie growled , still not lifting her mouth from Alex.

"I.." Alex giggeled . "Well I'm glad you enjoy. You know I like the taste of you too." Alex licked her lips hoping to earn the opportunity to taste her alpha once more.

"No." Maggie denied.

"I.. h.. " Alex whimpered. "How'd you know I wanted .."

"Because I love you, and I know my omega ."

"I. Why not."

"Because it's your time to feel pleasure now. I'm taking care of you no matter what . And I know that as much as you enjoy your denial that cumming will help you destress. And now of all times you need that." Maggie paused to look her Omega in the eyes.

"I.. thanks baby. I love you." Alex thanked. "But can you.. can you go back to using your cock.. I.. I want your knot."

"Yes my love. " Maggie smiled , removing her hand for Alex and kissing up the omega's belly slowly as she moved in the bed .

"I.. mhmm you are amazing."

"You are too my love. " Maggie comforted.

"I.. mhmm. " Alex purred feeling Maggie's member begin to press against her core , the head slipping in easily as Alex was so incredibly ready .

"That's my baby. Enjoy." Maggie advised, grabbing the Hitachi and placing it between them , directly over Alex's clit.

"Oh.. fuck.. I.. yes baby." Alex agreed weekly ad she prepared herself.

"Enjoy." Maggie instructed, flipping the Hitachi on and bucking inside Alex once more , feeling the vibrations resonate through Alex to her cock , enjoying it , but enjoying the knowledge of what it was doing to the omega more.

"I.. ohhh.. fuck… m.. ohh" Alex whimpered, the sudden high intensity vibrations shocking her , overwhelming her body perfectly. Alex moaned deeply , broken for her alpha , orgasms driving her to new heights of sensitivity.

"There you go. Enjoy love." Maggie leaned down and kissed the mark that rested on her mate .

"Ohhh!" Alex shivered , a small climax slipping through the cracks of her determination to hold back. The soft kiss a gentle reminder of her lover's support . The mark a physical promise that Maggie would always be there , always a part of Alex , forever her alpha , no one else's. "I.. love you. And when you do that."

"I know , you also love this!" Maggie bucked up finding her favorite angle once more , massaging Alex's gspot with the slowly puffing knot , swelling gently at first before the split which would come rapid and painful.

"Fuck! M..maggie!" Alex whimpered trying to collect herself .

"That's my girl."

"I.. ohh.. r.. right there s..slow ." Alex requested, feeling the slightly swollen knot on the perfect spot , a breathtaking relief.

"Yes baby . Slow . Whatever my omega needs . I will provide." Maggie replied , slipping back and forth as softly as she could, finding her perfect rhythm , allowing Alex to enjoy the perfection of the endless sensations.

"That's it!" Alex ghasped , rising her hips with Maggie's thrusts , her body moving effortlessly, the pleasure calling to her , knowing Maggie would tip over with her any moment .

"Yes!" Maggie growled , close.

"K.. kiss me ! I.. ah!" Alex cried out , orgasm taking her , her mouth shooting open to be caught by Maggie's lips , kissing her deeply as they exchanged breath , tongues dancing with each other the love tangible in the moment .

Alex didn't catch her breath untill long after they had both collapsed , the heights of pleasure subsiding to a pleasant humm of background sensation, their cores interlocked for the next hour at least. "D...damn .."

"Still prefer denial to that ?" Maggie teased.

"I prefer that because the denial made it better." Alex purred .

"That's my girl."

"Mhmm that was nice."

"Yes my love it was. Now someone.. and maybe some other someone's need some too." Maggie rubbed Alex's belly .

"Yes my alpha. Thank you for all this. It was perfect."

"Good sweetheart. Now " Maggie kissed the omega. "Time to sleep .

Alex found a perfect nook in Maggie's neck to rest her head , purring pleased as she obediently followed the pull to sleep , happy , released , safe , and finally no longer worried for Kara.

End of chapters 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"M.. morning baby?" Kara pureed , nuzzling her alpha .

"Hey there baby. How's my baby girl?" Lena asked softly .

"I.. ohh.." Kara whimpered. Her core reacting at the taunt.

"You like being called that ?" Lena cracked a smile .

"I.. I.. " Kara whimpered, her cock swelling. "Uugh!" Kara pushed himself away from Lena , despising the feeling of blood flow directly to her clit.

"Baby It's ok. It is natural, your biology." Lena comforted, caressing Lena's cheek.

"No! No it isn't natural! I. I'm an omega ! Not an alpha! You know that!" Kara growled .

"Shhhh. Relax . Im here. Breathe through it. " Lena pulled Kara back .

"I.. I love you. And I love you holding me like this.. but on top of it being wrong, it hurts!" Kara fidgeted , her cock twitching painfully.

"Ok then . I will do what an alpha does for her omega then." Lena replied, slipping a hand down ,Kara's tight core .

"I.. ohhh!" Kara moaned deeply as she felt Lena's hand wrap around her cock.

"That's it love." Lena smiled , knowing the familiar mind melting pleasure of feeling a freshly formed erection stroked by a lover.

"Oh .. Rao! Lena.. d..damn.. I.. " Kara painted, her cock straining, heart racing.

"You like ?" Lena kissed at Kara's uncovered breast.

"I.. I.. ohhh. W..when you touch the TIP!" Kara bucked into Lena's hand , her sensitive flesh overwhelmed as Lena stroked up and down, cupping her hand at the tip and sliding it down with a firm squeeze on Kara's swollen organ.

"Ohh I know baby. " Lena nodded before sucking gently on Kara's party pebbled nipple .

"I.. Lena. D.. damnit. That feels really good. " Kara already felt a part of her clench and tighten as Lena's soft hand stroked up her length slowly, coaxing Kara's seed forward.

"Aww ? My omega is such a dirty little girl, already about to cum ? Soooo easy to make you spill over isn't it?" Lena teased .

"Lena.. I.. ohhhh." Kara nipped forcefully at air.

"Ohh baby?" Lena sighed , still caressing Kara's appendage. " You.." Lena began watching Kara's teeth snap at the air again and again , growing more and more violent each time. "You want to bite don't you.

"Grrr! I.. " Kara's teeth clicked loudly , growls thundering through her. "Rrr! What.. what is happening! " Kara couldn't stop.

"You want to give your mate the bite… you want to mark me ." Lena explained.

"I.. " Kara's pupils shrunk as she suddenly rolled atop Lena immediately thrusting herself inside her mate.

"I.. FUCK! KARA!" Lena moaned , the stretch a sudden stinging surprise.

"Want… want to mark! Leave my mark on your perfect skin!" Kara demanded.

"Baby! Breathe! Breathe through it." Lena instructed , seeing her omega having a hard time fighting instinct.

"I.. Lena…" Kara noticed what she had done , but still unable to stop her hips from moving. "Are you ok!?"

"I.. "Lena moaned. "Yeah.. I.. it actually feels good. " Lena nodded , her own cock swelling with Kara's , her body reacting for her mate.

"M.. mark!" Kara demanded .

"Yes love.. I.. be careful. Go slow ok ? Your bite should have a coagulant, so even if you bite extra hard I won't bleed too much . But .. remember you are biting into me ok?" Lena reminded.

"I.. ok.. I love you Lena. " Kara nodded weak .

"Come on baby . You got it. Bite love, your body wants it." Lena caressed up Kara's neck , pulling her close , but suddenly stopping. " I.. you want it right ?"

"Y.. yes .. I.. need it.. need to see my mark on you. Mhmm my perfect bite on your neck forever!" Kara moaned , bucking into Lena again harder , feeling herself close , her knot already swelling ,soothed by Lena's wetness, changing the painful split of a her knot to a slow pleasurable swelling that fed each and every part of her hein brain , soothing her instincts.

"Mhmm fuck.. I.. " Lena felt the itch she never anticipated , the red hot ache of her neck, calling for her mate's bite , needing to feel her alpha's bite, her biology craving the completion of their mating, the mark to seal their bond. "I.. " Lena couldn't stop it , she scratched at her neck, clawing at it , needing the mark more and more . "Mark me!" Lena growled in pain .

"Grrrr! Yes!" Kara revealed, delighted at her mate requesting the bite , needing HER BITE! Kara forcefully ripped away Lena's arms , seeing the exact spot Lena needed the bite and clamping her teeth down on it perfectly, panting out deep growls as she felt the flesh break almost immediately.

Lena howled out half in delight half in the shock of sudden pain , her skin being broken , her omega's teeth buried into her. The pain subsided quickly as her first orgasm set in. "K..Kara! " Lena howled out, wrapping her arms and legs around the omega , clinging tight to her , loving the safe feeling of her mate inside her and marking her .

Kara growled pleased , feeling Lena clamp down around her , enjoying the velvety warm walls as Lena climaxed , coaxing forward her own orgasm. Kara bit down slightly deeper as the unfamiliar tightening of her core came , her second climax with her newly found cock , followed by the sudden overflowing pleasure that ran down her length as she released , filling Lena with her seed , howling into the bite as relief thudded through the base of her cock , swelling softly to lock herself inside her mate.

"F...fuck! Kara!" Lena panted , cumming again from Kara's knot rubbing perfectly against her . Lena could feel her cock pounding painfully, bouncing against Kara's belly , her having experienced release as a female, but not as an alpha

"Mhmm that's my girl." Kara purred trying to catch her breath as she licked up the blood that escaped the bite.

"Ohhhh. K..kara!" Lena shuttered at the feeling of Kara's tongue on the sensitive mating bite, her cock twitching, so close.

"Aww is my girl aching down here ?" Kara teased , allowing her hand to find Lena's member.

"Ohhhh! Kara ! Fuck! Please! " Lena screamed, arching hard on the bed , desperate in her need .

"That's it, cum for me my love . I want my alpha to feel good." Kara instructed, stroking up and down the red angry erection of her mate.

Lena's eyes rolled back in her skull, panting feeling her body spill over just as Kara's hand found her base , her knot threatening to split. Painful swelling, but not breaking as ribbons of cum sprayed over them both , Lena's body doing it's best to display virility as she let loose spirit after sport, moaning with each perfect pained release.

"Better love?" Kara took her hand coated in Lena's cum and licked it off , purring at her Alpha's taste, the soft saltiness and essense of her mate feeling right.

"D...damn you are sexy." Lena tried to catch her breath .

"I'm glad you like." Kara giggeled , pushing her knot in deeprt , finding the right spot to rest , locked with Lena.

"F..fuck.. that.. that feels so good. " Lena tried to keep herself together, but felt the pleasure overwhelming.

"I'm glad my alpha." Kara layed down atop Lena, resting her head on Lena's chest , tracing a finger along the bite , watching Lena moan as the sensitive flesh was touched , the cocktail of chemicals from Kara's mating bite leaving the spot extra sensitive.

"D.. damn.. y.. you are gonna abuse that aren't you?" Lena whimpered.

"Well I do like pleasuring my alpha." Kara nuzzled Lena gently.

"I like it too love." Lena traced nails softly along Kara's back.

"I.. do you feel weird? C..closer ?" Kara looked up, the soft pleasure of nails along her back soothing her, releasing any apprehension she had of the dysphoria inducing position. Instead soothing her and allowing her to simply enjoy the moment.

"Well yeah. You sealed out bond. I always wondered what it would feel like. I. I never bit jack. I.. I wasn't sure if I was ready for a permanent mating back then.. but I'm glad I waited. I.. I'm glad I could mate with you Kara." Lena explained.

"I.. ahh.. so.. so if I hadn't bit you . The bond would have faded?" Kara inquired.

"Yeah. A bond lasts about six months without a bite. K.. kinda a trial period. But..I don't need that with you. I love you no matter what." Lena answered certain , sure she had made the right decision.

"I love you. Thank you. " Kara kissed her Alpha's chest happy and safe in Lena's arms.

"I love you too. Get some rest love. You deserve it.

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lena moaned gently , turning in bed , feeling stretched , and a sensitive this from her neck where the marking rested.

"Hey there love" Kara ran nails along Lena's back.

"I.. w..what time is it…" Lena whimpered. "It's ten am. You needed sleep so I let you rest." Kara answered.

"I.. uugh what are you doing?" Lena rolled over on to her other side , wincing at the pillow against her sore neck.

"My alpha ok?" Kara reached out from her position in bed, laptop sat directly on her lap as she researched.

"Yeah.. someone went really deep with her bite, really wanted everyone to know whose I am didn't you?" Lena teased , moving to rest her head on Kara's chest , immediately brushing her cheek against the soft breast of her lover .

"Hey there?" Kara giggled. "And .. maybe.. I do like the idea of everyone knowing you are mine… but.. maybe next time you mark me?" Kara offered .

"Yeah.. ide like that." Lena agreed , enjoying the softness of Kara's perfect bussom .

"I.. I don't just want you to be mine. I want to be yours too. " Kara explained.

"So… trans dynamic support forum?" Lena read off of the computer.

"I.. I've been researching all night , I.. I couldn't sleep. " Kara answered.

"I'm sorry baby." Lena hugged Kara tight.

"I.. well I actually learned a lot… I.. well apparently.. if I were to take hormones I.. it might reverse me being an alpha… I.. I could actually be me Lena!?" Kara smiled wide , eyes watery.

"W..wait what? Really?" Lena sat up immediately. In shock and relief.

"Yeah.. it says that if I take blockers and Omega hormones it would first stop my ruts and ensure I never have to deal with this damn dick again! Apparently it only swells like that because of the hormones Alpha's produce when in a rut!"

"Yeah. You didn't know that's why you grew the cock ?" Lena looked up.

"I.. I didn't know this stuff! I.. I'm really glad I'm learning it tho.. this stuff will help alot ." Kara smiled wide.

"Well I'm glad baby. That is good. So other than potential hormones, what else did you find?"

"Potential!? It isn't potential! This works ! Look!? So many people were helped by this! It worked for them! It will work for me ! It isn't just potential!" Kara argued defending her hope.

"Kara.. I love you. But just because it worked for humans doesn't mean it will work for you… I.. Alex tried to use suppressants on you .. it didn't work , they didn't affect you the same way they affected humans. She used a lot.. she showed me. If I had taken that many suppressants I wouldn't have been able to get it up for my next three ruts. S..so .. I.. just don't get your hopes up baby. " Lena warned.

"Yeah but suppressants don't work based on hormones, and it's the chemicals in the suppressants my body didn't react normally to , not natural hormones!" Kara snapped.

"I.. ok. Just.. baby. Be cautious. There is no guarantee this will work . I love you. And I just don't want you getting hurt if it doesn't work out." Lena cautioned.

"I.. whatever Lena . It's me that has been researching all night!" Kara dismissed.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to upset you. I love you baby. " Lena sighed , laying back down on Kara's chest.

"I.. I. Sorry baby. I.. I'm stressed and I haven't gotten any sleep." Kara whimpered.

"Ok baby. " Lena agreed softly.

"So. I did actually find something else tho and I am actually certain it works , but it also says that certain scented herbs will calm alphas in rut, that it can actually relieve stress and decrease the likelihood of me going feral."

"Oh really?" Lena cheered looking up.

"Yeah. Apparently it soothes alpha instincts. Makes them able to think as long as they haven't gone completely feral. " Kara elaborated.

"Hmm ? You grab some and try it yet?" Lena asked cautious.

"Yeah. I grabbed a variety. It said different herbs work for different alphas . This one works for me." Kara opened a small ton of half lavender half lemon blossom and took a small whiff of it, humming, her anxiety relaxing, the inner alpha that fought her every wish soothed and silenced. "It works!" Kara cheered.

"I'm glad love . That is really good. " Lena smiled taking a whiff herself. "Not bad. But not my thing."

"I love you Lena."

"I love you too hun."

"So. Wanna go try to see my sister at the deo? She might have some access to the hormones I need?"

"Yeah. Let's go. I hope this works. "

"I.. it has to." Kara sighed , knowing that if this doesn't work she had no idea how to deal with this, how to proceed without fixing this part of her she hated.

End of chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's note : so .. I am trans as I've said before. And I have endured so many trials of trying to attain and stay on hormones. More than once something has happened and I was under threat of having them suddenly taken away, and .. it is so terrifying.

Kara will endure her own troubles trying to attain hormones. And they won't directly mirror effects of hormones on real life trans people but! It will certainly show some things . But! The journey to this will not be easy! And .. I could totally see it all being triggering for another person like me who has or is scared of having troubles attaining or staying on hormones.

Sooo TW: Gatekeeping , kinda idk , just wanted to give fair warning.

"Kara ! No! I'm not starting you on full doses so suddenly! Not to mention I am not comfortable prescribing these until your rut is over!" Alex sternly denied the pleading omega.

"Alex!" Kara growled, hiding the hurt of hearing it called a rut , feeling it sit wrong with her. "I need this!"

"No you don't Kara! You are fine and you told me yourself the herbs will help calm your alpha." Alex shook her head dismissive as she returned to her work.

"I.. I.. I am not an alpha! I.. I.. " Kara stammered firrious.

"Ok .. your alpha instincts..I… I'm sorry.. I.. I'm still getting used to this too Kar. " Alex sighed angry with herself for having slipped up in a way that could hurt her sister.

"Alex! W..what the hell!?" Kara snapped still insulted.

"Kara. I understand. You had a hard time presenting. And it isn't you.. I.. the hormones in your body , the urges and impulses .. the appendage it gives you." Alex tried to empathize, to ensure Kara understood that she cared and actually saw her as who Kara truly was even if she didn't know the proper ways to phrase it all. " I understand, but that doesn't mean I will just prescribe you whatever you found on an online forum last night !"

"I.. Alex ! I.. you do it or I will find someone else who will! " Kara threatened.

"No they won't Kara. They won't. " Alex corrected cold.

"Yes they will!" Kara contested.

"No Kara. They won't . No one will. These drugs! And please understand if it needs to be prescribed by a doctor it is a drug! Any doctor who cares about keeping their license will require a blood test before prescribing those medications. " Alex advised.

"Fine ! Then I will go to a doctor that doesn't care!"

"No you won't Kara!" Alex screamed in fear.

"You clearly don't care!" Kara protested.

"Yes Kara I do care ! And that is the exact reason why anyone, any doctor who prescribes you those drugs to you without so much as a blood test , I will have their license revoked immediately and the prescriptions they wrote invalidated!" Alex threatened , hurt by the ideation that she didn't care.

"I.. Fuck you! No! You won't do that to me ! You won't force me to.. too.." Kara petered out , anger overtaken by fear.

"Kara. My specialty isn't Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics. It is Alien biology." Alex began to level with Kara. " And anyone who does this with you will have to be an expert in both if they want to do it safely. "

"So ! What ! Your saying there's just no way to do this!?" Kara interjected furious.

"No I'm saying give me some time Kara." Alex tried to calm her upset sister.

"I.. i.. I can't wait Alex. You don't know what this is like. This .. I.. I'm not me , it .. it feels like .. like I am trapped , locked in this nightmare where my body attempts a mutiny on me every ten minutes. Yes the herbs help. But. I.. they don't make it so that my body feels like my own again. Make it so I don't have to deal with parts of me swelling like they were never meant to swell!" Kara explained , displaying her insecurities, her terror .

"i know hun. " Alex moved closer and hugged her sister tight. " I'm so so sorry Kar. But I'm here. You have an alpha sitting just outside, right there" Alex pointed through the glass to Lena pacing ansy , worried for her omega. "And she loves you. And she will stick by you too. We will help you get through this. " Alex offered , trying her best to cheer her fearful sister.

"I'm sorry.. I.. it's just.. it's .. I'm so scared Alex. I hate this." Kara expressed the truth openly.

"Give me some time. I will figure out a way to safely apply these hormone treatments. But please, time. I need it to make sure this will be safe. Besides your alpha would kill me if I let you get hurt."

Kara nodded laughing to hide tears. "Yeah I.. I'll do my best sis." Kara agreed weak, but hopeful as she headed out

" Hey there Kara." Lena walked up to her mate , holding the omega close.

"She won't do it Lena." Kara sniffled.

"I. What?" Lena glared as Kara could see a protective fury in her eyes.

"She.. she won't prescribe it. " Kara whimpered.

"I've got you. I.. I will be right back." Lena comforted before storming off back into the room where Alex still stood over her computer, seemingly having returned to her work , a stern expression seemingly unphased by her sister's pleas.

"One moment." Alex huffed looking over her monitor, clicking and opening several web pages , deep in research .

"No. This doesn't wait." Lena countered cold. Kara heard those words last before the door closed , then beginning to block out the words her sister and her Alpha exchanged , respecting their privacy as she focused on the inner calm her Alpha's protective nature provided.

"What Lena." Alex replied disinterested with the alpha clearly worked up in a huff.

"What exactly did you tell her!"

"I told her I wouldn't prescribe medications I have no knowledge of ! That just because she found something online that said it worked for them. I told her anyone who prescribes those medications without a so much as a blood test was dangerous and that I would not let her endanger herself like that." Alex replied.

Lena glanced at the computer Alex had turned her back to as she spoke, noticing the articles on safe transition, how to transition, alpha to Omega no risk. "But you plan on prescribing what she needs once you know it is safe."

"Of course."

"Oh thank God!" Lena exhaled the breath she had held since her omega went in to speak with Alex.

"I… what !?" Alex preformed a double take confused by the relief from Lena.

"I was so worried. I expected her to go on twelve different things and maybe one or two would work , but what if the other ten or eleven do something that hurts her ! I know she is Supergirl, but she …. I've seen it , she can be hurt . And she isn't accustomed to taking medications she doesn't get sick ! She never needs them ! We don't know if she has an allergy to something!" Lena explained. "I mean Mon el had allergies to earth elements ! What it Kara has a allergy like that we just haven't discovered!?"

"I.. Lena." Alex sighed trying to calm the scared woman, hesitant to breathe the scent of stressed alpha. "No. I've known her a long time ,and I've done a lot of work to keep her safe. I don't know that she has any allergies . And we at the doe have done a lot of research on the issue. So. Don't worry too much about that." Alex calmed.

"I.. I.. well ok then. Good to know." Lena huffed.

"Calm down. It's ok. I am making sure she will be ok. My fears aren't that her kryptonian biology will react poorly to the medications. My fear is her inner alpha will. I… her instincts. I.. I don't wanna hurt her anymore by getting it wrong. But.. there is a part of her biology that is alpha. And how will it react to these meds? How will she fair with suddenly losing her dynamic or changing it entirely!? There is more to this that I need to know than just that she is an omega. And she is an omega.

And there is more at stake here than just Kara and her mental health! I. If she goes ferrell again!? If something happens? If she does have a bad reaction to these medications.. she could kill people Lena. She wasn't herself when she was presenting . And .. I hate seeing her in pain ! I do! I. I just don't know what else to do , how to safely help her transition. So.. so im researching. First online , here . Then I will reach out to doctors who have done this successfully. I.. I will find a way Lena. I will. But. Give me time. Let me do this right." Alex made her case , trying to prove to herself that it was right almost as much as she was trying to prove it to Lena.

"Thank you." Lena rushed Alex and embarrassed her in a tight hug. "I. I've been so scared since she came up with this. I want her to be ok too. But . I didn't know. I still don't , I don't know what is and what isn't safe for her. And after seeing my omega… like that . Caged .. gone. Lost to herself. I.. I can't lose her like that again Alex." Lena clung to her friend , scared , unable to face the plausibly of no longer having her omega anymore.

"I know. I was scared too Lena." Alex empathized. "But it will be ok. I will figure this out. " Alex giggled her mood clearly shifting. "She go out there confident I wasn't gonna help at all."

Lena inhaled deeply , preparing. "Yes." She giggled as well. "I.. she didn't hear what she wanted, so she heard what she didn't want to ." Lena acknowledged.

"Yes. I figured with how scared she got. Try and make sure she remembers I'm not the bad guy? " Alex requested.

"I will. But remember. To her you are the gatekeeper. You are the one telling her she can't have something she needs." Lena reminded.

"I know…. And I need you to remind her that I'm not just a gatekeeper . I am her sister who wants her safe and not hurt."

"Of course. I will make sure she knows. and again. Thank you." Lena reminded.

"Now.. go take care of our girl. She needs you. " Alex pushed Lena .

"Yeah I gotta go get her. Maybe I will find a way to cheer her up." Lena smiled devilishly.

"Good. Have a good night you two." Alex cheered returning to her work as Lena returned to Kara.

"Mhmm ! There's my Kara!" Lena growled softly , exiting the room and grabbing her omega.

"Hey there!" Kara squealed cheerful, Lena grabbing her from behind .

"That's my girl!" Lena kissed and nipped at Kara's neck.

"I.. oh Fuck!" Kara shivered, the teeth on her neck sending quivers down her spine.

"Now. Let's grab some kryptonite cuffs and go home . I have some ideas ."

"Yes my alpha!"

End of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Put on your cuffs , just the one wrist." Lena commanded, strong , unyielding in her tone.

"Y.. yes my alpha!" Kara felt the dominant voice of her lover strike her and run down her spine directly to her core.

"Good girl !" Lena hummed happily.

The words draped around Kara , comforting her , soothing her ever inch and it even soothe some part of the alpha within her that she hated. "T..thank you love." Kara whimpered .

"I will protect you , and I WILL knot you, make you scream for me , howl aching for my bite , oh and I will bite you my little Supergirl. " Lena kissed the Kryptonian , biting her lip as she pulled away , breaking the skin of Kara's lower lip slightly, moaning playfully as she licked the taste of her Omega's blood from her lip.

"F.. fuck.." Kara gasped the unfamiliar taste of her own blood filling her mouth. "You… do want my bite … don't you?" Lena turned her back to Kara , stepping away , allowing the cravings to over take her omega. Lena swayed her hips intentionally, knowing it would draw Kara's attention.

Kara stood there pinned down by her own screaming need , the taste of blood in her mouth , a gutteral shock , she could be hurt , she could be taken. The realization of her vulnerability terrifying but delightful. "I.. L..Lena.." Kara moaned softly at her slightly swollen lip, the extra sensitivity perfect.

"Yes Kara?" Lena's voice soft and seductive as she slowly undid the zipper on the back of her dress , revealing her shoulders… and, then more .

"I.. oh god. " Kara lost what was left of her breath watching the Alpha's dress fall to the ground entirely, Lena wearing nothing but black lace panties and stunning red heels .

"Yes ?" Lena replied distant headed for her bedroom, knowing the longer she went without looking back the more desperate it would make the omega. "Now. I asked you a question my little omega. It's best you answer it , SOON! Lest you get punished." Lena teased.

"Please! " Kara burst out , finally able to breathe again. "I.. need .. bite! " Kara half growled half whimpered.

"Good girl!" Lena mused , snapping her words like a whip. "Now , why don't you go to my bed.. OUR BED , and strip! Strip and ready yourself for your alpha " Lena demanded , displaying how ideal an alpha she was , strong but loving.

"Y.. yes my .. my alpha." Kara could feel her cock already completed swollen, hard and pounding, but it didn't matter to her , it didn't feel wrong or dysphoric, it was just a part of her. She wasn't happy about it , but it wasn't something terrible that felt guttural wrong. It.. was just her. Her natural reaction to her alpha, not something she liked , but something she could accept. Kara scurried to the bed , rushing a head of Lena , quickly stripping for the alpha obediently, appreciating that subtle calm that submitting to her alpha gave her. The warmth of the caring dominance her alpha provided , the most perfect security blanket .

Lena followed slowly after , allowing Kara time to shed her clothes and prepare herself on the bed. "Such a good girl." Lena cooed , gazing happily upon Kara , her legs spread , cock at attention , pounding, pinkish red and aching for release as Kara couldn't help but begin stroking it softly, a hesitant hand on her length , the cock overly sensitive, even a soft touch almost too much .

"Fuck! I.. it hurts!" Kara cried out , her rut in full swey. "I.. why does it hurt so much! " Kara whimpered.

"I know my love. And I will help with that." Lena assured , slowly making her way onto the bed .

"Lena ! Please!" Kara pleaded impatient, her hand too rough on the newly formed sensitivity swollen appendage.

"Oh calm down now. " Lena placed a firm hand on the inside of each of Kara's thighs , positioning her mouth above her lover's erection.

"FUUUUCK! Y, your breath feels so good on it!" Kara revealed in the hot breath against her pained flesh .

"Now enjoy my good girl." Lena instructed calmly before pulling Kara's hands away and lowering her mouth slowly, opening gently, taking her partner into her mouth.

Kara's head sifted back onto her pillow softly as the pleasure over took the pain, the wet warmth of her alpha taking her in , soothing her angrily engorged member. The omega let herself go, deep breathy moans building within her chest , her heart pounding, soft curses escaped her lips as she felt Lena's tongue wrapping around her. Kara lost herself in the soothing touch that was her alpha, writhing softly under her in the bed , lifting her hips to meet Lena's lips , feeling the back of the alpha's throat enclosing around her tip , almost too much for her to handle. Kara didn't hear the first three times when Lena asked. Her tongue still swirling around the tip.

"May I ?" Lena requested, placing two fingers tenderly at Kara's entrance , knowing the omega would need some stretching before being penetrated, especially if she were to be knotted.

"W.. what?" Kara gasped feeling two fingers pressing against her entrance, the unexpected entrance reminding her that she could in fact experience pleasure from another part of her body than her cock . Kara gave off a deep wanton moan as Lena's fingers massage the entrance of her wet pink sit. "Oh.. god." Kara whimpered, eyes rolling back in her head feeling Lena's tongue on her cock and fingers at her entrance.

"You forget you had one of these baby?" Lena giggled, dragging a finger up and down the center of Kara's soaked core.

"Y.. yes ." Kara tried to catch her breath . "I.. f..fuck.. when you touch them both.. "

"Yes love?" Lena took Kara deeper into her mouth as she slipped two fingers inside the omega.

"Oh GOD! LENA!" Kara howled out needing more as her mind almost melted out her ears .

"You want more don't you?" Lena scissored her fingers apart within Kara.

"I.. feel… empty!" The words shocking to her , but delightful, right in a way. The words felt so much more her, but her following words would be even more so. "I.. need you to fill me."

"Ohhhh of course my love, I live to fill my omega." Lena cooed , happily, eager to offer her omega what she needs .

"I… I love you." Kara reached out , laying a calming hand on Lena's hand as the alpha repositioned . "I , this is everything I needed Lena. Thank you . This really does mean the world to me ." Kara bore her soul and her fears for the alpha to see, appreciative of what Lena had given her , an opportunity to feel herself.

"I love you too. And. Of course my girl. I am your Alpha. And I will always do whatever I can to care for you. To make you happy. " Lena kissed Kara deeply , Loving kara in her every breath. "I'm ready love." Kara nodded softly, wrapping her arms around Lena , feeling her member rub against Lena's core as Lena's member brushed against her entrance.

"Are you sure.. I.. it can be a bit much at first , have you ever…" Lena asked cautious not wanting to hurt her omega.

"Been knotted? Of course not Lena." Kara brushed the question off.

"No! I.. of course not! I know that ! But.. have you ever been .. penetrated. " Lena caressed Kara's cheek concerned.

"I.. well .. I .. I've .. I..umm " Kara grew bright red.

"It's ok baby. I'm not asking because I care about being the first person you… but.. I. I don't wanna hurt you. I love you. But, we anticipated you would be slick with heat when we first did this." Lena explained.

"I.. well you took my knot. " Kara deflected .

Lena smiled wickedly. "You can't possibly think you are as big as me."

"I! I! WELL! I!" Kara looked down seeing the size difference.

Lena growled pleased in her omega's ear. "Still think you are as big as me !?"

"Fuck.. i." Kara stammered slightly scared , but still aching , feeling a delightful craving to be filled.

"So. Have you?"

"Well, I , I never did with. With mon el , and i , on my personal time I.. I've put a finger or two in once in a while…" Kara whimpered embarrassed.

"Ok then my love , I will go slowly. If you need to stop we will stop." Lena nodded softly, a corner of her brain still prideful of being Kara's first and only.

"Oh baby." Kara cooed appreciating Lena's concern. "I'm ready. I love you. "

"Ok then my love." Lena nodded , kissing Kara deeply as she found her angle , slipping in slowly, moaning into the kiss with Kara as pleasure grew within them both.

"Lena!" Kara called her alpha's name out as the stretch turned pleasant .

"More?"

"More!" Kara demanded, feeling her neck begin to burn .

"Baby?" Lena questioned concerned, slowly rocking back and forth, Working her way in gently , careful not to hurt Kara.

"I.. my! My neck!" Kara howled in pain, lifting her hands to claw at the patch of flesh which craved for it.

"Shhh baby relax , it will be ok. Don't claw too much" Lena speed up , knowing the longer she took the more Kara's neck would burn for it.

Kara screamed again , pain mounting as she broke her own skin , her nails digging into mortal flesh , something Kara was entirely unaccustomed to .

"Stop!" Lena pinned Kara down , pulling up the hands away before licking at the cut , knowing her body was already readying itself for the bite, and that regardless of whether she was ready to give the bite , her coagulant would stem Kara's bleeding.

Kara's screams grew louder as she was pinned down , bit entirely died out in Lou of desperate broken whimpers. "I.. what's going on !"

"You are craving my bite, I told you youde howl for it." Lena sighed almost feeling guilty.

"It hurts!" Kara whimpered, a tear falling off the side of her face.

"I know love. I'm sorry. I.. I should have knotted your first. Our bond is unbalanced currently. Your body is craving to fix that."

"T.. th… then bite ! Bite me ! Please!" Kara begged.

"I .. I can't yet. It won't take if I bite now, I need to knot you first. " Lena explained, feeling her close in on being fully encompassed by Kara.

"I.. fuck! I . Just knot me then!" Kara whimpered.

"Do try to enjoy my love? Please?" Lena requested, heartbroken seeing her omega in pain.

"I… I am . I promise." Kara's head fogged with pain cleared seeing her Alpha's concern. "I.. I love you. Please. I want your knot. " Kara lifted her head and kissed her alpha deeply, passion and adoration obvious. Kara couldn't believe how patient and understanding her alpha had been through the whole ordeal of presenting, and .. seeing the alpha so concerned for her happiness only further reassured what Kara already knew. "Lena you are my mate , my one and only true mate. I want your knot and your bite. Because I will always want you."

"I will always want you too Kara." Lena agreed , kissing back as she bucked in the last inch , picking up her pace , reinvigorated by Kara's heartfelt words. Lena was unyielding in her thrusts , taking Kara with each movement, loving her with every heartbeat, allowing their tongue's to intertwine as they breathed in each other.

Kara could already feel it, her body was not accustomed to so much pleasure, and she didn't have the endurance she had anticipated, her breaths coming faster as the burn in her chest craved for more air , her core clenching around the alpha as she refused to end the kiss.

Lena felt the omega's climax coming and calling forth her own her heart racing in excitement and relief, having found her mate , and being able to knot the beautiful Super Girl that played under her a drenched , hard , aroused mess . Lena reached down , freeing one of Kara's hands , trusting the omega not to hurt herself as she wrapped a hand around Kara's swollen erection, finding the base and stroking up softly while continuing the kiss , the breath of life and love for them both . Lena did what she knew she loved , and exactly what Kara needed , bringing upon both of her climaxes simultaneously as Lena bucked in , her orgasm following the omega's.

Neither broke for a breath until they had finished , their bodies trembling in relief , lungs burning as they both painted , catching their breath, Lena locked perfectly in Kara.

"Are you ready? The bite will feel good but it will hurt."

"I know. I trust you my alpha." Kara nodded revealing her neck completely , eagerly awaiting the bite.

"My beautiful." Lena whispered softly. "I will always love you." Lena added before attacking the red splotch of skin over Kara's scent gland like a furious predator, sinking her teeth in, growling gutturally as she marked her omega , the final declaration of their love for each other.

Lena hadn't lied , it did hurt , and it did feel pleasurable, and Kara savored every moment if it , her arms holding her alpha close as the final addendum of their bond checked off , sealed , locked together just as they were.

Lena lapped gently at the mark as she let go , Kara letting loose a small whimper.

"Good baby?"

"Prefect." Kara purred.

"Good. I'm glad. Now. My omega deserves some sleep. Rest my love."

"Mhmm sounds good baby." Kara agreed , smiling softly as she laid her head back , sighing, safe and comfortable, protected by her Alpha.

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Morning." Kara purred , a peaceful calm resting over her in the form of her alpha resting her raven haired head on her chest, snoring softly. "Mhm morning baby." Kara repeated , dragging her nails over the alpha's back.

"Hmm?!" Lena stirred. "What's wrong!" Lena growled softly before sniffing and catching Kara's scent . "O… Omega.." Lena's growled turned to purrs , nuzzling the Omega.

"I! Oh baby." Kara cooed, adoring her Alpha's claim and acknowledgement of her accurate secondary gender.

"Mine!" Lena teased , kissing the healing bite softly. "My love. My marked beautiful girl."

"I love you."

"I love you too my beautiful omega. "

"I.. really. I mean it. You, you have been so amazing through all this. I can't believe how supportive you have been with everything." Kara expounded.

"Kara. I love you. And I've loved you since before you presented. You know this. I've been your alpha for months not the days since you presented or the hours since I knotted and bit you." Lexa argued.

"I.. thank you my alpha." Kara purred.

"I love you … and speaking of those who love you…"

"Hmm?"

"Alex"

"I can't believe what she said! I'm so glad you went in there and stood up for me my perfect alpha." Kara nuzzled close to the apprehensive alpha.

"You didn't listen did you." Lexa grimace.

"No. Because I know my perfect alpha." Kara hummed.

"I.. welp… uugh, I didn't yell at your sister at all."

"Well what did you say?" Kara paused.

"I asked her what she was doing."

"Yeah that was the last part I heard."

"Yeah, after that she told me that she was doing her best to protect you, to ensure whatever she gave you reacted well , and that you didn't lose yourself and go feral again. "

"Well we sure aren't at risk of what she gave me hurting me ! She didn't give me anything!" Kara snapped. " Well!? What did you say to that!?" Kara huffed , Making circles on the bed angrily, expecting the alpha to agree with her.

"I thanked her." Lena braced for the infuriated omega's rath.

"You!? You!? You what!? Why in the world would you Thank her!"

"Because she protected my omega."

"You think she what now!?" Kara moved backwards away from the bed .

"I think she is protecting you. I know she is. And I know you don't see it that way but that doesn't change the truth." Lena calmly replied, watching fear and anger grow over Kara's face.

"How… could you.. you know what this means to me !" Kara's voice trembled as she tried to growl, attempting to channel anger to hold back tears.

"Because. It isn't all or nothing Kara. It is wait and be safe! When we find something that will work , we use that. But we don't just go fumbling in the dark ! Where you could get hurt!"

"Do you know what gets me hurt!? Staying like this! Trapped! My body.. not being mine! That is what gets me hurt! "

"I understand Kara bu-"

"No you don't! No you fucking don't! And you are making it clear you never will!" Kara yelled back hurting as she zipped off the bed , grabbing her clothes and flying away.

"Kara." Lena sighed , alone in bed, feeling fear set in , what her omega would do , what trouble she might find, and If or when she would return.

"Yes?" The busy woman sood from her computer, notes in hand as she walked to the front door , slipping her pen over her ear "who's there?"

"I.. it's me?" Kara answered softly.

"That doesn't answer the question!"

"It's me!" Kara repeated upset.

"Answer with a name and state your business here! My omega is in heat and I can smell your damned rut through the door." She growled , wishing she could be in bed with her mate , but knowing her article was due for the Sunday issue and he was busy with his secondary occupation.

"I am not an alpha!" Kara cried out , punching a hole through the door.

"I.. sweetheart!" The reporter stammered scared , pressing the button on her watch.

"Fuck! I.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kara whimpered.

"I.. Kara?"

"Yeah… fuck! I.. I'm so sorry! I! Everything is going to shit!" Kara lost her temper , punching the door again.

"Kara? Calm down ? Please. You are scaring me !"

"I! Fuck! " Kara yelled , collapsing on to the ground hating herself.

"Kara?" The strong voice asked softly, coming up behind her, feet slowly touching the ground just before he picked her up.

"Sweetheart? I… I'm safe, it's just Kara. I didn't know at first. " She comforted him, able to sent his worry.

"I.. fuck. Im sorry. I broke your door." Kara whimpered into the comforting familial arms.

"It's ok." He assured , opening the door , his cape waving softly behind him .

"What happened?" Lois asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Cuz, you ok?" Clark added , closing the shambles of a door behind him.

"I.. I.. long story.." Kara felt tears of confliction well up in her eyes , leaning in to her older younger cousin, scared , but able to scent is similar odor as a family member as it assisted her in relaxing.

"Well I have to assume you came here to talk about it?" Clark asked , taking Kara to his couch and allowing her to rest on the comforting plush upholstery .

"I.." Kara sighed nodding, curling up on the couch exhausted and conflicted.

Lois stood watching over the woman on the couch breaking of alpha rut so close to her omega.

"Lois!" Clark snapped angry all but reading his Alpha's mind.

"What ! I don't like an alpha in rut curreled up next to my omega ! Especially when you are in heat! I don't care if she is your cousin. I.." Lois growled frustrated scratching her nose knowing she was being more than a touch unreasonable.

"I'm not an alpha!" Kara grumbled, hiding her face in her hands to conceal her sobs as she crumpled into the couch , burying her face between the sofa seats.

"It's ok hun." Clark timidly patted Kara's back.

Lois huffed seeing the woman clearly hurting, realizing with an agonizing snail's pace that the woman was no threat . "Sorry Kara." She softened.

"What is it cuz. What happened?" Clarke tried to entice Kara to speak up so he could try to help.

"I.. " Kara recanted her story to an understandable amount of sympathy and scepticism.

"I can't begin to understand how hard this can be on you Kara." Clark began empathetically.

"Thank you." Kara nodded feeling Clark wind up prepping to add a second half she knew she wouldn't like.

"But it does just sound like they are trying to take care of you hun." Clark hesitated not wanting to scare his cousin off.

"I.. I know ! But .." Kara sighed knowing on some level he was right.

"But that doesn't stop it from hurting." Lois interjected.

"Yes." Kara whimpered.

"I understand." Lois sat next to Kara on the couch offering a comforting hug.

"Thank you. " Kara clung close to the kind embrace.

"Wait.. I.. there is still something I don't understand." Clark emerged from his own think tank .

"What?" Kara turned , releasing the hug.

"I.. so they decided it wasn't safe because they don't know how human hormones would interact with your Kryptonian biology ? And that they don't know that Kryptonians produce the same hormones as humans? "

"Yeah." Kara agreed.

"Then I don't understand."

"Well you just explained it perfectly." Kara raised an eyebrow inquisitive.

"Yeah.. but .. it makes no sense. I would understand if you were the only Kryptonian. But .. we have another Kryptonian omega right here. They can identify the hormones that make a Kryptonian a omega right here."

"Oh my God." Kara gasped eyes light up with hope once more for the first time in so long .

End of chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Umm ma'am you aren't allowed inside. You need clearance to enter." A man stopped Lena as she went to open the door .

"Are you kidding me ? I come here every Friday afternoon to pick Kara up, and I was in and out all last week!"

"I.. umm " he stumbled. "But you entered and exited with either Supergirl or Alex each time. "

"So?"

"So we let you in those times , but that doesn't mean you have clearance if any sorts." He was clearly intimidated by Lena's confidence.

"I don't care I need to talk to Alex." Lena pushed.

"Can you please page Ms Danvers that she has someone waiting outside for her." The agent requested into his comms.

"Oh my God. It is about Kara , please just let me in . I don't have time for this. " Lena groaned, tired and worried after having stayed up all night awaiting Kara's return which never came . She gave in at eleven am , already aware she was several hours for work and that she had missed two meetings, another scheduled at noon . She couldn't miss the whole day but she knew she would not be able to work if she couldn't ensure her omega was safe.

"I'm sorry ma'am but no."

"I don't care. I need to find my omega." Lena snarled caught in her worry , attempting to open the door , but being stopped before she could.

"I can't let you through!" He insisted.

"I'm here all the time!"

"You are also a luthor!" He argued just as she pushed him aside , the force of her thrust immediately being reflected upon her tenfold as she flew backward.

"Fuck!" Lena grunted , scraping her elbows on the rough asphalt, trying to catch her fall.

"I..I I'm sorry!" He rushed to her side.

"What the hell does you do!? Oh god what happened!" Winn busted forward from the reflective glass doors of the DEO , an alarm going off at his hip.

"I .. I.. I.. I didn't mean to! It just happened!" The guard stammered .

"Fucking asshole." Lena painted trying to catch her breath from the ground where she laughed bleeding.

"I believe you." Winn assured although guesting for him to back off .

"What the hell happened!?"

"It's a technology I've been working on . I'm sorry! It's my fault! I'm still working on calculations!" Winn offered a hand to Lena.

"I.. shit.. I'm bleeding." Lena sighed , frustrated, exhausted.

"Come on in , let's get you cleaned up." Winn ushered as the guards cleared the way obediently.

"Really? That is all it took?" Lena glared.

"He has clearance. Plus your a luthor. I'm not gonna be the one that let the enemy in ." The guard shrugged making light of the incident.

"You are fired." Winn snapped disgusted.

"You aren't my boss."

"J'onn is , and I promise you he will for you when he hears of this."

"He is retiring!"

"Yeah ? And Alex is replacing him ! You know. The sister of Lena's girlfriend? Not any better dumbass." Winn shook his head and rolled his eyes , helping Lena inside.

"You .. stood up for me ?" Lena questioned surprised.

"Of course he was an asshole. And again I'm sorry. It is my tech that did this. Come on, the med Bay is over here, Alex can patch you up. I… need to talk to J'onn and work on my formulas before someone else gets hurt. " Winn opened the door to the medical bay.

"Thanks Winn. I.. I would hug you, but.. " Lena gestured to her bleeding arms .

"I'm sorry he even had my tech on him, if he didn't I would have decked him for that." Winn offered regretfully.

"Its ok. Good luck with the recalibration. I.. I have to go find my Kara." Lena answered, heading into the room where Alex stood over her desk working on an experiment.

"Hey? Got some time to patch me up?"

"Grrr! Grrr!" Kara roared , snapping her teeth deep in sleep as she broke out in a sweat.

"Kara?" Clark questioned , awoken by Kara's noises as he entered his living room where she rested upon the couch.

"A..a..alpha! Lena! T.. trouble! " Kara shook violently in her spot on the couch.

"Kara!" Clark reached out nudging Kara awake, causing her to sit up screaming.

"Lena! Where is she!" Kara demanded angrily .

"Kara, you're here at my place in metropolis. Not back in national City." Clark explained

"Lena.. I.. she is in danger! I.. what's going on!?" Kara spun circles in place , sniffing at the air furiously trying to pick up the sent of her pha which wasn't there.

"Kara. Calm down it's probably your bond." Clark moved Kara's collar gently to reveal the Marking Lena had left on her.

"Grrr! It's sore! I.. how is it sore!" Kara's growles turned to soft whimpers feeling a phantom pain.

"She is calling to you. Intentionally or not. She needs her mate. Or she is hurt . I'm not sure which. " Clark explained. "The same happens to Lois whenever I'm in a bad fight , she says it's like she is getting bit all over again."

"Yeah.. that's a good way of describing it." Kara agreed , reaching up , going to soothe the pain , but finding the bite overly sore, and painful. "W.. wait! No! Lena is in trouble?! What time is it?"

"Umm about eight , eight thirty or something. It's still morning." Clark shrugged.

"Eight!? Eight thirty!? But the time difference is three hours ! I.. fuck ! I need to find her!" Kara clutched her shoulder. "I.. she… she is scared.. I can feel it." Kara stammered .

"Come on, I'll fly with you. " Clark gurstuted .

"Thanks cuz. " Kara nodded trying to soothe her overactive imagination running wild with thoughts of what was happening to Lena.

"Jesus Lena , what has you bleeding so bad?" Alex gasped , immediately grabbing a first aid kit.

"One of the goons you had posted outside . He wouldn't let me in , and then I tried to push my way through, but Wynn's new defense device went on the attack. " Lena answered, holding up mangled elbows.

"Oof fuck no kidding." Alex winced , soaking a washcloth in isopropyl alcohol. "I'm sorry Lena. You ok?"

"I.. just worried for Kara."

"What happened to Kara? " Alex's head shot up from the med kit .

"I.. I told her about our talk the other day ."

"She wasn't listening in when it happened?"

"Apparently not. And she was not happy when I told her what she missed out on." Lena shook her head stressed.

"So.. what happened? What happened after you told her?" Alex pressed.

"She ran off. I.. I have no idea where she is. I kept expecting her to come back for the night or to be there when I woke or to get clothes for work, but nothing. She never came home. I.. Alex .. I'm worried. I'm scared. " Lena is explained as she offered her arms for Alex to clean up.

"Fuck. I haven't seen her. But don't worry.. I.. it's Kara. It's not like she could get hurt or anything." Alex tried to comfort, pushing away her own fears to the best of her ability.

"That is exactly what I was afraid of. If she isn't at her place , or mine , or here , where the hell is she !?"

"Lena!?" Kara busted through the door , panting scared , her cousin directly behind her.

"Kara!?" Lena's head spun just before she jumped , yelping in pain as the alcohol soaked cloth brushed her open wound.

"Baby!" Kara zipped to Lena's side, her mark soothed of the fear but spiking with Lena's pain.

"Kara!? You are ok!? You scared me!" Lena winced once more , Alex continuing her cleaning.

"Kara! You really had Lena worried!" Alex didn't even look up from Lena's elbows.

"Baby ? You're bleeding!?" Kara went to place a hand on her Alpha's shoulder, but stopping herself, afraid she shouldn't.

"Are you ok!?" Lena glared demanding an answer.

"I.. yeah . I'm fine. I.. I'm sorry. I just got really upset. Are you ok? My bite told me you were in pain." Kara explained.

"That… that is a thing?" Lena turned to Alex confused.

"Yeah." Alex nodded , still more or less ignoring Kara , irritated with her impatience.

"I'm fine I was just worried about you."

"Then what happened to your arms ?" Kara countered. Grabbing gauze from the med kit , and gesturing to Alex that she wished to help .

"Woah.. who.." Alex looked up catching the tall man broad shoulders before seeing his cape and outfit. " why the hell is he here !?" She snarled at Clark clearly not a fan .

"Calm down Al! He is my cousin! " Kara teased much more light-heartedly than Alex felt was appropriate as she simmered stepping off and allowing Kara access to Lena. "You didn't answer?" Kara reminded , kissing Lena's palm gently.

"Huh?"

"What happened?" Kara placed a breathable patch covered in antiseptic and Neosporin over the wounds before beginning to fasten it on with the gauze. "One of the guards didn't wanna let me through. So .. I tried to force my way in. I needed to find my omega. But Winn's new toy sent me flying." Lena sighed feeling like an idiot.

"It is gonna be ok baby . I'm right here." Kara bowed her head , no longer impatient or irritated, just wishing for forgiveness and understanding from her alpha. Maybe even a hug.

"I love you Kara. You scared me." Lena lowered her arms as Kara finished.

"I love you too. No more getting hurt tho! Ok?"

"Ok baby . Your alpha will take better care of herself." Lena pulled Kara closer, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I.." Kara melted instantaneously for Lena , being overwhelmed by the scent of her concerned alpha so close.

"That's my girl." Lena whispered into Kara's ear, kissing the side of Kara's cheek once more .

"Cough cough" clark faked terribly , feeling a touch awkward as the scent of alpha filled the room .

"Get over it . People kiss." Alex glowered.

"What is your problem." Clark huffed , trading glances with his cousin's adoptive sister.

"Alex , you don't have to be so mean to him !" Kara sighed frustrated that her closest family members couldn't get along.

"I'm not the one who can't handle two girls in the room kissing on the cheek." Alex rebuffed.

"What is your problem!? Really!" Clark repeated.

Alex gave Clark and Kara a nasty glare this time as Lena held to Kara tight.

"Oh my God Alex! So what ! He comes from a place named Smallville! It literally means small town! Who cares ! Lena and I can just stop kissing in front of him if he is uncomfortable!" Kara snapped in anger, feeling Clark was the only one truly on her side at this moment.

"Whatever Kara." Alex rolled her eyes and returned to her work . "Why are you even here Clark. Shouldn't you be off in metropolis? Ya know , saving a cat from a tree and ignoring someone really in need?"

"Alex! What the hell!" Kara gasped disappointed with her sister.

"Why don't you just go ahead and say what your problem with me is!?" Clark stepped up.

"Oh what ? Poor old cis white beefcake can't deal with someone not jumping to their knees to sick his dick?" Alex smiled softly to herself slightly satisfied with finally having told him off.

"Whatever" Clark brushed it off.

"No not whatever! Alex that was in no way ok!" Kara defended .

"No I'm done trying to win her over . Let's just get done what we need to . " Clark lamented. "I have a solution for Kara's issue. And a question for you Alex."

"Yeah what is it. Cause I've been working non stop on this shit." Alex slammed her fist down on her table knocking over her vials where she had begun preliminary testing on solutions for Kara.

"Use me!"

"Huh?"

"I am a Kryptonian omega. So…." Clark trailed off knowing Alex was smart enough to figure out what he was getting at.

"So we can identify the hormones Kryptonian omega's produce in heat." Alex acknowledged, not looking up from her table , instead resetting the vials , already aware none of her tests worked, beginning to restart.

" Why didn't you contact me !? I can help ! I.. why let Kara struggle like this when I am the perfect solution!?" Clark argued. "Why wait till Kara shows up at my door for me to even find out about this!

"Why!? Because even Kara doesn't have an up to date number for you! Your 'cousin' doesn't even have a way of contacting you except for showing up at your door!" Alex snapped.

"I.. that isn't true! He is just busy and doesn't get back to me !" Kara spoke up defending her cousin.

"Well Clark? Is it ?" Alex smiled to herself.

"I.. actually got a new number last spring…" Clark admitted.

"I.. " Kara receded into Lena's arms insecure, remembering feelings she would rather forget. "S..so what! That doesn't make you being such a bitch to Clark ok! He is there for me when I need him!" Even Clark could visibly be seen to be incredibly uncomfortable at Kara's remark.

"You think that's the case Clark?" Alex looked up, giving Clark her full attention.

"I.. I'm here now aren't I? S.. so .. yeah! " Clark stumbled, Kara cowering into Lena who had been overly silent.

"I'll admit I haven't always been in Kara's life , and I don't know exactly what has Alex so worked up but, since you ever been there for her? Kara has almost been killed multiple times , lost her daximite lover , found and lost her mother , and lost all hope , only to have Alex , Sam and I be there for her , bring her back to us. Where were you?"

"He was where he always is . Sitting comfortably in metropolis ignoring his only family member on the planet. Leaving her , a fourteen year old girl alone with strangers when he should have protected her! Not just given her away and barely sent a text twice in a decade!" Alex explained.

"I.. Clark." Kara whispered crying.

"I was a kid when she arrived here!"

"No you weren't Clark. You were a man child . And you still are. You were 22 years old ! Kara was a child. And her purpose in coming here was to take care of you as a baby. At fourteen! And she would have actually done it! But you, you never even gave her a second thought before you have her away to strangers!" Alex dismissed angrily.

"I.. " Clark stepped backwards overwhelmed.

"What the hell is wrong with you." Lena gave a slanted glare to Clark as she wrapped her injured arms around Kara protective.

"I .. I love you Lena. " Kara hid her face , wounds she would have rather left forgotten now reopened and in full view for everyone in the room.

"It's gonna be ok baby. I'm here." Lena comforted pointed at the man who clearly never was.

"I … just take what you need and I will go." Clark grumbled looking down, ashamed.

"Yeah why don't you just do that. Leave , leave my sister alone to lick the wounds you reopen time and time again. And leave the rest of us to actually look after her , you know the ones who actually care about her." Alex suggested cold , prepping red sun lamps and a needle to draw blood.

"Wanna go get some food . I'm sure your hungry. My omega deserves some comfort and a warm meal. Far away from here." Lena whispered to her crying mate, hiding the tears against her Alpha's chest.

"Mhmm" Kara nodded into Lena softly.

" Ok. I'm gonna go take Kara out to get some food." Lena announced to the room escorting Kara away.

"Kara.. I.. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked pulling out of the D.E.O parking lot, heading off to Kara's favorite restaurant. Lena looked both ways before turning on to the main road and then offering her hand , still in the cast , elbows wrapped in gause.

"Geez baby your all banged up.. and it's my fault.." Kara whimpered disheartened.

"No it isn't. Now please. This alpha needs her omega." Lena teased , opening and closing her hand as best she could in the cast , doing her best to request Kara's hand to hold.

"Ok baby. " Kara sighed taking Lena's hand , taking the cast to her lips and kissing it . "I love you. Thank you."

"Now.. you evaded my question. "

"I… what question!" Kara tried to play dumb.

"Come on love." Lena pulled at Kara's hand playfully , able to feel the energy of the car change as she instantly knew Kara had begun to cry once again.

"He.. he is my cousin… I.. just .. the whole time I was in the phantom zone … I held on thinking that once I got out I would look out for my new born baby cousin. But.. then I landed.. and he wanted nothing to do with me. Superman ! The world's hero. Instantly my own hero too, but. He dropped me off in a foreign home where I knew no one and nothing. For a while I lied to myself that he was in my life because he texted sometimes. For the first year or two he sent birthday cards. But then that stopped. And.. then I heard from him when I came out as Supergirl. And when Mon el landed. But. Other than that he has never come to see me . Even the last time I saw him it was just because of the daximite invasion and he was being controlled by silver Kryptonite! I.. he never cared.. I'm honestly shocked in retrospect that he even let me into his home last night. I don't even know why I went there." Kara shook her head feeling like an idiot for trying.

"Kara… even I want my big brother sometimes… "

"Lex?"

"Yeah." Lena nodded.

"But he.. he.."

"Doesn't make him any less my brother. Doesn't change that I looked up to him all my life until he when crazy." Lena answered calm .

"I.. I think I understand." Kara empathized.

"Yeah.. I.. for so long.. he was my perfect older brother. He meant alot to me. And .. sometimes he was even kind to me. But it doesn't change who he is. What he did. And the things he did don't change my care for him. He is still my brother , and sometimes I do really still want my big brother. "

"I'm sorry. I.. I would say I can't imagine how hard that is.. but .. I can . " Kara held Lena's hand tighter. "So.. what do you do.. when you miss your brother?"

"Me? Well most of the time , I call my omega over and I tell her I wanna cuddle. Or I go out , I meet up with friends. I surround myself with those who are emotionally available, and who care about me, and my well being. " Lena explained.

"Hmmph? So that's why you would call me over for cuddles. And I just thought it was cause you were always pre rut and wanted someone to grind up against as your cock began to swell , to soothe the entrance to your rut." Kara teased.

"Ohhhh I call you over for that too." Lena growled. "No one has a better ass to grind against as my rut sets in ."

"Oh? You like?" Kara preformed a small shimmy in her passenger seat.

"Grrr! I love." Lena leaned over and kissed Kara's cheek as she slowed to a halt at a red light .

"You are the perfect alpha…" Kara hummed happily.

"And you are the perfect omega ." Lena replied hasty to ensure Kara knew that she felt the same whether or not Kara felt the same way about herself.

"Thank you. And .. maybe , hopefully. I.. honestly I'll forgive Clark if his blood can actually help."

"Well it would certainly be a start." Lena acknowledged.

End of chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"So I just sit under the lamp and you can take my blood?" Clark questioned timid.

"Yeah faster we get this over with the better." Alex agreed.

"Is she ok."

"Don't pretend to care now ." Alex growled furious.

"I'm not pretending!" Clark snarled back.

"If you actually cared you would be an actual part of her life. "

"You don't get to tell me whether or not I care!" Clark contested , sitting under the bright red lights , offering up his left arm .

"Maybe it's best we don't talk while I finish this up and get your on your good damned way. Silently. "

"I get that you don't like me but that doesn't mean I don't get to ask about my cousin!"

"Silently ! As in shut the fuck up." Alex reminded , jabbing Clark with the needle , and setting up a blood bag to retrieve what she collected.

"Why do you think I haven't reached out to her?" Clark dropped his head.

"Because your too damned self absorbed to think about the girl who needed you from the day she landed on this planet." Alex answer icy.

"Because I'm ashamed!" Clark slammed his fist on the table.

"Sure." Alex remained disbelieving.

" I made a mistake Alex! And by the time I could have changed it she was already settled in , solving random crimes with you in national City! As a fucking teenager. She deserved stability. And she had already found her place. She was happy before I understood!"

"Whatever Clark. You keep making your excuses."

"It isn't excuses! I.. I.. " Clark huffed deflating. "I'm just explaining… why I made the mistakes I did… Alex.. she is happy. She is happy without me . And coming back clearly just makes everything worse. "

"Well it wouldn't hurt her like this if you even pretended to actually be a part of her family." Alex exhaled slowly, not a fan of leveling with Clark.

"I can't fix my mistakes Alex…" Clark dropped his head.

"You can stop making them worse you fucking idiot!" Alex adjusted the needle roughly as the blood began to flow faster.

"Fuck… I.. not accustomed to pain. Especially not like that!" Clark whimpered.

"Get over it." Alex grunted turning her back to him.

"You.. you know I tried-"

"You haven't ever lifted a damned finger to help her! Don't you ever dare say you've tried again!" Alex's knuckles turned white as she held herself back, wishing desperately to punch the Kryptonian as he was weakened.

"I tried to stop making it worse. I.. it's the reason I changed my number. So that I wouldn't end up feeling guilty and responding in a moment of weakness. Reopening all those wounds just like today , when my guilt takes over and I'm not there for her after."

"I.. I didn't know. " Alex huffed , unclenching her fists.

"I've kept my distance because I know I'm not the cousin she deserves. You were right. She came here to look after me , but I couldn't…. I didn't do the same when the tables had turned. "

"You are a fucking idiot."

"Yeah. I know … thanks."

"No! You are an idiot because you don't understand Kara in the slightest. She forgives you each and every time you come around. If you only stop dissapearing she would see you as the perfect cousin. Hell! Do one training session with her and she will never forget it … Downside of which would be me never hearing the end of it, but.. if it makes Kara happy ide deal."

"You think!?" Clark light up momentarily.

"Don't go getting so proud of yourself!" Alex snapped back . "But yes. I do. And you would too if you knew anything of your cousin. "

"I.. thank you Alex." Clark exhaled , relaxing slowly as he processed.

"But I swear if you hurt her again!" Alex growled before a sinister smile became of her guise . "I'm the only human ever to have killed a Kryptonian. And I'm reasonably certain I could do it again ."

"Jesus Alex… " Clark half cowered.

"Whaaaat?" Alex teased .

"Scary." Clark shivered.

"Good." Alex chuckled pleased with herself.

"So. How is my omega doing?" Lena ran a comforting hand down Kara's back.

"Better baby." Kara purred , flopping onto her back , resting her head on Lena's lap, a potsticker still half hanging out of her mouth.

Lena bended down playfully growling back, snatching the second half of the pot sticker . "Mhmm pretty good huh?"

"Mine !" Kara pouted teasingly, shifting once more , sitting up and kissing Lena .

"Me or the potsticker?"

"Yes!" Kara cheered , kissing deeper , hungry for her alpha .

"Yes?" Lena giggled back .

"Yes!" Kara repeated , a soft growl growing in the back of her throat .

"My girl a little horny?" Lena recognized the deep and sultry growl as she slipped a hand down Kara's back to grab the omega's ass .

Kara didn't mean to but her body reacted immediately, pinning Lena down by her shoulders , words evading her as instincts fought for dominance as she was still in the midst of her rut as a biological alpha despite her prayers and deepest wishes.

"Shhh baby it's ok." Lena calmed , releasing Kara's ass , feeling the woman's erection poking her. "It's ok love. Breathe." Lena tried again , watching Kara huff full of confusion and anger.

"I… hate … this!" Kara snarled unintentionally, fighting herself with everything she had.

"Breathe." Lena instructed, slipping her hand down one of Kara's pockets attempting to snatch the small vial Kara carried with scents that would calm her alpha.

"I.. "Kara nodded straining as her hips rocked into Lena , feeling the pleasure a welcome distraction.

"That's it baby,I feel good for my mate?" Lena noticed.

"I.. yes.." Kara dropped her hips, grinding more against Lena.

"Got it!" Lena smiled bringing the vial to Kara's nose, watching as it did just enough to soothe Kara in combination with the carnal pleasure of her cock against her mate.

"Better?"

"I mhmm.. a little. But.. I'm…. I'm still .. " Kara whimpered taking the vial and holding it close to her face, trying to distract from the dysphoria and self loathing her body brought upon her.

"I know , I know Kara. It's gonna be ok tho. We will find something. You won't have to be this way too much longer. I promise. Ok?" Lena offered worrying she would be wrong.

"I love you Lena." Kara paused , her hips trembling.

"Kara.. I.. you know I like it when you do that right?"

"I! Uugh! Like ! When I do!? What!?" Kara blushed deeply.

"Well … if .. biologically, you were who you truly are. I would adore if my omega we're so horny she couldn't help but drag that needy soaked little slit of hers against me." Lena's gaze darted around her living room embarrassed.

"I.. oh fuck!" Kara felt her knot threatening to split at Lena's words alone , her hips bucking involuntarily. "I.. I would love that.. to feel you harden against me as I drag myself along you." Kara purred delightfully at the idea before thoughts turned sour. "I… what if we never get to do that.. what if I'm stuck like this.. what if even with Clark we can't figure something out?"

"We will . It is ok. You will be ok. " Lena caressed her omega's cheek before giving Kara a caring kiss. "But . For the meantime. I kinda love it when you rut up against me like that, grinding your aching little cock against your alpha , desperate for some relief?"

"F...fuck.." Kara whimpered, finding herself desperately craving to rut herself again Lena more.

"That's my girl. Now go ahead, I wanna feel my girl up against me." Lena purred. Kara quickly obeyed , wrapping her arms around Lena , rubbing herself up against the alpha desperately. "You.. good Lena.. you feel good!" Kara half whined feeling weak to the pleasure taking her over .

"Now that's the omega I love, craving me like that, reveling in the pleasure I give her. " Lena praised.

Kara lowered her head purring back , adoring the love of her alpha , nuzzling gently as she rocked her hips faster against Lena. "Thank you Lena. I.. I needed this ."

"I know. Now , let me show you something else you need." Lena pushed Kara onto her back, earning a desperate whimper from the omega now deprived of the stimulation she adored. "Calm down . It will be ok. " Lena giggeled , climbing atop Kara , removing her shirt , then her bra, kissing down Kara's chest .

"I.. fuck.. my .. skin . Feels hot!" Kara whined weakly.

"I know baby , that's what happens when your rut is roused and unsatied. The heat will build up and burn through you , till your aching and desperate, needing to soothe your rut , to release. To fill your mate , to breed."

"Fuck!" Kara whimpered louder , feeling Lena's words call forth the full brunt of her ache.

"Now I am gonna help , but, you have to tell me ." Lena paused to kiss at Kara's core just above her belt but just below her belly button .

"Tell you what!"

"If your knot is about to split." Lena slowly undid Kara's belt and then her pants , slipping them down.

"I.. but why?"

"Because Kara." Lena hummed happily taking in the scent of her mate , sniffing along the tent in Kara's strained and now ruined panties. "I am going to suck your dick."

Kara felt her hummingbird heart race as her breath was stolen by the idea Lena's words seeded in her mind. "I!"

"And I wanna make you cum , not suffocate on your knot." Lena teased.

"I.. oh fuck.. I .. Lena! Please!" Kara pleaded , her member pounding with ache , deeply craving to release.

"There you go. Now don't forget to tell me if it is gonna split."

"Y.. yes my alpha."

"Good girl." Lena praised , pulling the panties to the side , revealing Kara's length, swollen and angry , aching as she leaked precum from her tip . Lena slowly took the head in her mouth, caressing the slit which Kara's cock protruded from where her clit once rested .

"Fuck! My..oh god!"

"You like my mouth on your cock and my hand on your pussy?" Lena cooed .

Kara blushed deeply at the taunt, whimpering wishing for Lena just to continue.

"I know my love. Relax. Enjoy. Let your alpha go down on you." Lena instructed, taking more and more of Kara into her mouth as her fingers soothed Kara's slit with gentle loving ministrations. Her tongue wrapped heavenly circles over Kara , bobbing slowly up and down on Kara , Working her way slowly to the omega's base , enjoying each and every moment as Kara let loose a variety of delicious moans full of ecstasy.

Kara's hands shot down to the back of Lena's head , urging the alpha to go further , for her perfect warm lips to meet her hips , to take all of her in as her mind melted out of her ears.

"Fuck ! Lena ! I . God ! It's good! Please! I!" Kara's words were broken up by desperate gasps for breath and moans of air escaping her each and every of Lena's exquisite movements driving her closer to her climax.

Lena knew exactly what she was doing and has no intention of letting up , of giving Kara any reprieve, of doing anything but bringing the most glorious climax upon her Omega that she was physically capable of. Her fingers began to spread Kara's labia slowly, stroking up Kara's damp entrance , timing the small strokes with long distinct dives onto the raging member where Lena could feel her mate's pulse thudding through Kara. Completely aware that Kara wouldn't be able to hold off much longer she slipped two fingers inside , coaxing the omega's peak closer and closer.

"Lena! I! I.. I'm gonna cum!"

"Twell mwe wiff it spwlits!" Lena almost choked trying to remind Kara .

"I.. it isn't ! I.. " Kara pressed her palm on Lena's head gently . "May I?"

Lena nodded onto Kara's appendage, giving the omega permission as she pushed Lena's head down onto her cock , cumming as her tip pushed past Lena's throat, cumming hard , long perfect spurts flowing down Lena's mouth as Kara came.

"Fuck! Lena!" Kara finally caught her breath, her cock slipping from Lena's mouth .

"That's my girl. How was that?"

"I.. sex with my girlfriend? Perfect. My favorite thing." Kara smiled gently. "But..also … in a way , despite that feeling amazing, it also felt wrong. Lena . You already know , this.. it isn't me." Kara held her semi hard cock , still far over swollen to come close to once more resemble a clit.

"I know. And it isn't you. But you are mine. And .. as a proud alpha , my favorite thing is making my omega cum."

"Thank you baby. Maybe one day soon you will be able to make me cum like a real omega."

"You are a real omega."

"You know what I mean ."

"I do. But I stand by my statement. You are a real omega . "

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get some rest."

"Sounds good my love" Kara agreed , following Lena on wobbly legs towards the Alpha's bed for the night.

End of chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"How is my beautiful girl?" Lena brushed the hair from Kara's face , kissing the omega gently on the cheek as she watched Kara stir from her slumber.

"Hmmm. I'm good. Tired. I slept well tho. Probably something to do with…" Kara moaned happily turning over to see Lena's face .

"That was nice huh?"

"Very."

"I'm glad. And it's important to me that you know I enjoyed pleasuring my omega."

"I love it when you call me that ." Kara cheered , eyes wide with joy, maybe wider than Lena had ever before witnessed.

"You are my omega." Lena half commanded half reminded. Somehow more aware of the the truth than Kara.

"I.." Kara contested hurting.

"You are!" Lena's voice now an ought right command.

"How can I be !" Kara looked up , snapping at Lena in fear.

Lena was caught, her throat stuck , immobilized by the air within it and the weight with which she knew any words she could form would carry. She laid there as she choked on air , her hands tightening around the waist and shoulder of her mate where they rested.

"Exactly! Because I'm not an omega ! Not like this! Not with my clit swollen up to this disgusting monster between my legs! My own instincts fighting for control constantly! Absolutely nothing about me is omega!" Kara argued.

"Kara."

"No! I.. it doesn't matter ! Every damned day we have this argument, but it doesn't change the reality of my situation! I'm stuck like this! And I'm no omega!"

"Bad girl! Stop!" Lena commanded without yelling in an unyielding tone.

Kara yelled at the command.

"Don't you dare put yourself down one more damned time! Kara I love you! And unless what your trying to say it that you don't want to be an omega , then I don't want to hear it the slightest bit! Because I know you Kara Zorel Danvers ! And I love you so damn much! You are perfect whether or not you have a knot! I don't care! I love you! And I won't let you beat yourself up any more! Understood!?"

"I.." Kara whimpered, the dominant scent of her alpha palpable as it coated her , a weighted blanket of serenity. "Of course I want to be an omega. I've never wanted it more." Kara lowered her head and offered her neck to the strong alpha.

"And you ARE an Omega. better yet you are MY omega. And I love you so much Kara. I am not going to let you put yourself down anymore. I love you. Please. Stop fighting yourself. Please. I don't want to see my omega hurting like this anymore. Just… please try to have some hope and to stop putting yourself down ."

"Ok baby." Kara nodded submissive, the Alpha's strongest protective pheromones more effective at quelling Kara's less than preferable instincts than any of the other scents she had tried.

"Good. I love you. Now come here . I want my omega!" Lena cracked a smile as she pulled Kara closer and kissed her neck.

"Thank you." Kara whimpered.

"Good girl." Lena praised the omega gently, holding her tight .

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for my love. I promise. Just please. Take care of yourself."

"Ok." Kara nodded into the alpha .

"We will find a way. To help make you who you are . Completely. I promise my love." Lena kissed once more .

"I think we should go back to the D.E.O. Alex might have found something by now. And if not , she should have news of some sorts. Even if it's bad… i'd rather know."

"Instead of being in a purgatory of whether or not we have a solution?" Lena finished for her mate.

"This is no purgatory. This is hell."

"What if Clark is in there" Lena offered a hand to Kara as she parked in front of the D.E.O.

"I… then.." Kara stuttered.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened between the two of you.. I.. do you know.. do you know why he is so absent? And I mean . I certainly understand longing for family. Even when that family is terrible. But .. why such a high reverence for him?"

"i… well .. I don't know ." Kara turned to Lena. "He was the first person I saw when I arrived. After so long it felt like he had saved my life. I was a child. And.. then he.. well he just disappeared. He dropped me off with Alex's father. I didn't see him again for .. I don't know , a year? I saw him the day my adoptive father went missing. I.. well I guess I never really thought someone like him … would ever care to be around someone like me. He was a strong adult, adjusted and accustomed to this new world. He was a hero! But I.. I was the awkward kid back from Krypton. I idolized him for years. And occasionally he would come by.. pretend I was as amazing as him , then disappear. I was left wondering what I did wrong. " Kara sighed looking down , ashamed, feeling as if was her own mistake to believe the man who wore the symbol of hope on his chest.

"If he is there I'll bite his head off for hurting my omega." Lena offered.

Kara laughed , leaning over and nuzzling her alpha , appreciative of the dominant protection she offered. "He is Kryptonian."

"Wouldn't be the first time a luthor took him to his knees." Lena teased .

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you brought a Kryptonian to their knees either." Kara reminded.

"Hmm?"

"You remember… that one time.. just before your rut.. when you had soooo much work to do. And no time to even leave your desk?"

"I don't think that is the same thing." Lena purred thinking of that night.

"I fell to my knees pretty quickly that evening. Happy to be yours."

"That was the first time that you.. that we.."

"Well I didn't like seeing my alpha in so much pain. Growing at your desk , throwing things you were so pent up!"

"Well my rut was coming." Lena defended.

"You were such a mess. All drenched, I could see clear through your panties , even from under your desk."

"Fuck your tongue did feel fantastic on me."

"I told you it wouldn't be the first time you brought a Kryptonian to their knees. "Fine , you win. "Lena laughed back happy.

"Good now let's go, my strong Kryptonian crippling alpha."

"Keep talking like that and your cousin might just try to throw me in jail." Lena warned , knowing it was all in good fun, but still more than aware of how it could look to others.

"Oh come on."

"I mean it. "

"He wouldn't."

"He would." Lena asserted.

"No he wouldn't."

"A hero he might be . But a believe in innocent until proven guilty… he isn't. Especially when it comes to Luthors."

"I.. really?"

"He certainly did his number of unlawful searches of my home back in metropolis before I came here."

"I.. I can't believe he would do that."

Kara sighed.

"You don't have to. I love you and it is the past." Lena dismissed hurt as she opened the car door and stepped out hastily not even looking back at Kara .

"Lena ! I didn't mean it like that . " Kara rushed out of the car following after Lena.

"I don't care Kara."

"Lena really!" Kara caught up to Lena , laying a hand on her shoulder only to have the alpha shrug it off as they approached the guards.

"We have been informed of yesterday I am so sorry Ma'am." The guard acknowledged opening the door for Lena.

"Well at least this guy didn't assume I'm guilty till proven innocent." Lena uttered pointedly.

"Lena! Please! I love you! I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Kara pressed.

"Let's get you to Alex , see if she had anything for you." Lena stayed a stride ahead of her mate cold.

"Lena! I love you! Please! Talk to me!"

"What ! Talk to you about what Kara!? That I stick by your side no matter what ! But that the moment you have even the falsest reason to doubt me you do! That Because a man who deserted you and hurt you again and again and again violated my rights? Broke into my home! For what my brother did! Kara! I am exhausted! I am exhausted of being seen as the damn villain!"

"Lena you're not a villain! You never have been! Especially not to me. Lena you are my hero!"

"No Kara that is your cousin . Not me ."

"Yes it is you! He.. he is a stranger! A stranger I mistakenly saw as family! But instead he just pretended to care about me but he never did. Clark means nothing more to me than his blood if and only if it can help, otherwise he is nothing to me! Just the man that played with the fact that I once admired him! But you. You are the strong woman I love who never gives up, and never stopped caring for me! So please.. don't stop now. Not cause of a dumb mistake I didn't mean."

Lena turned to hear Kara's words , crying at how much they meant to her touched almost as much as it hurt Clark overhearing as he exited Alex's infirmary. Clark was weak if blood loss, allowing himself to be drained all night as Alex continued test after test in Hope of finding a solution, isolating the hormones a Kryptonian omega products while in and entering heats, and analyzing the variation between Clark and Kara's blood.

After hearing his cousin's words Clark dashed out the front door , escaping by breaking the door and knocking the guards down . He was only able to fly a couple miles before the exhaustion of blood loss caught up to him. Alex had repeatedly through the night insisted he not push himself too far , that all the blood they already had would mean nothing if he died before she could fashion a way to aid Kara. But Clark had insisted throughout the night relentlessly that he could give more , that Kara needed it ,And that he owed her at least this much . He tried his best to stay airborne as his vision darkened , he fell to the streets , collapsing in an alleyway attempting to hide from any passersby that might wish to sell the story of man of steel weakened to point of collapse to any tabloids eager for a story.

"Kara.. he.. he overheard ." Lena gasped worried of what Kara's confession of love and admiration for her alpha did to Clark once he had heard it.

"I don't care. He deserved it . I love you." Kara hugged Lena tight.

"I love you too baby." Lena agreed , hugging Kara back worried.

End of chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Authors note: I'm not an endocrinologist. I am a stupid writer with a google docs account and too much time on my hands. I did my best to give a scientific reasoning for how things worked.

Clark sat there in the chair, late in the night , Alex doing her best to devise something, anything to solve the issues that plagued her sister after dozens of attempts. "Any luck?"

"No." Alex sighed , remembered the last time she saw her sister. Kara crying, being held by her alpha and escorted out .

"Well maybe I can help?" Clark offered , standing only to fall back into his chair woozy. "I.. oh fuck.."

"Stay down . You need to keep your strength, I'm draining you for all the blood you got as it is. " Alex warned.

"I need to get out from under the lights . Preferably a water too." Clark groaned.

"I have a fridge under my desk , water and Gatorade in there . As well as apples , you could use something to eat as well I'm sure." Alex offered .

"Thanks I really appreciate it. I need it now more than ever ." Clark answered, heading towards the fridge and downing a water quickly and grabbing an apple.

"Take care of yourself. If you die on me you are of no use to Kara. " Alex reminded.

"I know I know. But you need more to find a way don't you?" Clark approached Alex as she stood over a microscope.

"I… yeah you are right." Alex lamented her incapability, her insufficiency, her failure to find anything to save her sister.

"Now . Tell me what you are doing. I want to help."

"Thought you were a reporter not a scientist?"

"I am. "

"You got an extra xenobiology degree I don't know about?" Alex half teased half jabbed.

"No. But I've had my time with Mr. Bats and attempting to understand what about our sun gives me powers in the fortress. So I probably know more about Kryptonian biology, and blood in particular than you would think." Clark explained.

"Mr. Bats." Alex giggeled.

"Don't worry about it. Just let me check it out."

"ok ok, Here . I have a sample of Kara's blood." Alex offered the microscope to Clark.

"Yes ." Clark bent over and looked into it.

"See the bigger yellow things , absorbing the little blue ones ? I died them that way to make them easier to identify." Alex simplified.

"Yeah. I follow so far." Clark nodded along as Alex spoke.

"Yeah . That is Kara's blood devouring and disposing of any hormones produced by normal human omegas. " Alex explained.

"So nothing that would help an average omega in the same predicament would help her?" Clark filled in .

"Exactly. And that is the problem. I could fill Kara with all the estrogen and beta blockers she wants and it will do nothing. They are designed for humans. Not Kryptonians. Her stronger biology disposes of it almost immediately. It is why I haven't prescribed her anything yet. The best I can hope it would do is weaken her immune system. But it would never do anything to make her problem abaite. " Alex elaborated.

"Jesus. That isn't any type of solution."

"No it isn't . And that's why I'm bleeding you dry." Alex answered.

"So any progress?"

"Well I'm trying to isolate components of your blood that induce your heats. And prevent you from entering ruts. If I am right from the research I have read up on about traditional female human alpha and Omegas , it sounds as if all she needs is the correct hormone and the correct blocker to prevent the necessary hormone cocktail from being overwhelmed by the hormones she produces naturally as a biological alpha.

"Yes? So have you isolated either." Clark answered.

"No . Sadly not yet. I have a couple suspects for what induces the heats and … all that comes with heats , but even if I find it , it will just be overridden by the alpha hormones Kara produces naturally."

"So you need to find the blocker before you can truly continue?"

"Yes." Alex nodded defeated. "But there are so many things I could try and maybe none of them will work! Maybe none of it will function! Maybe you don't have the proper blocker in your system and I don't have anything that will be able to fight the hormones that bring out Kara's alpha instincts." Alex outlined her worries.

"Ok. I get it. But.. I have an idea, But you will need to take more blood." Clark stepped back standing tall despite the darkening along the outline of his vision clearly caused by blood loss.

"Ohhh hey lay down there big guy! You don't look too good." Alex rushed to his side.

"Heh. You? Alex Danvers rushing to my side to help? This is new!" Clark teased.

"Don't get used to it. It is just cause you are helping right now. And I need you to help Kara here."

"Yeah yeah softie." Clark smiled as Alex helped him into the chair where he had been giving blood from earlier.

"What is it?"

"Your a softie, you warmed up to me really quickly after I explained my reasons."

"No you idiot! Now! What Is your idea already!" Alex corrected cold, but approaching lukewarm.

" Yeah.. I .. well.. if you take my blood and then subject it to the yellow sun , super charge it , and use it on Kara while weakened by the red sun … maybe it will kick start her biology, overwrite her alpha biology and maybe even kick start her female biology into overwriting it?" Clark offered .

"I.. fuck… that could actually work. That is exactly how the research suggests could work for normal human female omegas after enough time subjected to the hormones. How did you know!?" Alex questioned excited.

"I didn't . Just a guess. My best estimate of how to fix this."

"Well your instincts are good. And thank God. Cause it is late , well early now. And we don't have much time before Kara and Lena come back hoping for a solution. " Alex praised relieved.

"Well thanks. I.. how much more do you need. I'm not sure how much more I got." Clark sighed his head heavy as it fell back onto the headrest of the seat. "Just a little more Clark. You will be ok. If your plan works we won't need much." Alex offered , having been won over by Clark's willingness to suffer and offer up his very life force to help the cousin Alex once thought he cared nothing about.

"T.. thank you…" Clark sighed, passing out as he head dropped.

Alex stopped drawing blood immediately, swapping the red lamps for yellow , attaching an Iv and hoping to reverse whatever damage she might have caused by overdrawing from the Kryptonian blood bank.

Clark woke an hour or so later to Alex sighing in relief that he was in fact still intact despite the blood loss.

"You ok Clark?"

"I.. yeah. I. Lightheaded as all hell tho."

"It's gonna be ok big guy. You are fine. I made sure you got enough fluids , but you might feel a bit under the weather for a long time." Alex comforted.

"How long?" Clark groaned weak.

" well if you were human ide say a month or two while you recover platelet counts , but you aren't human , so I have no idea honestly. Just stay safe ok?"

"But I'm good with to go?" Clark asked , standing on weary legs.

"Yeah. Clark.. you.. you did more than I could ever have asked. Go home big guy. Thank you. This will help Kara. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Alex. Please ask Kara for her forgiveness. I.. I know you still don't like me . But .. I want to be a part of her life. I just don't want to hurt her any more. Please." Clark requested .

"I would have cursed you out of my office yesterday if you had asked that. But… you really gave this all you had and I couldn't ever have done this if I hadn't had your help." Alex admitted.

"So?"

"I will tell her. I will ask her to reach out to you once more. Promise her that you have changed." Alex offered. "But I swear if you hurt her!"

"I know. Thank you. Alex this means a lot."

"Yeah yeah well get out before I change my mind." Alex threatened, honestly conflicted, having gotten to know Clark making it much harder to hate him .

"Thank you again." Clark repeated, heading out to hear Kara's loathing words.

It broke him to hear it, Because he knew every word was nothing but the truth. He was just a stranger to her. Clark had only just the day prior even learned that Kara and Lena had been together. Clark was in no way a cousin to Kara and even less so a part of her family. He was nothing but to her, just a foreign stranger, a man she cared nothing for , and it was devastating to Clark to hear the truth. He ran off with all the strength he could mister , feeling himself already incredibly weak. He lost all control a mile or so out , falling to the ground in tears , hating himself for what he had done to his last living family member, how he had hurt her. Clark curreled up , finding a private corner where he could heal alone, curled up into a shameful ball of self loathing, believing that he deserved nothing but pain and guilt for his mistakes.

End of chapter 23

Authors note: So ! Couple of things as a quick heads up for all the readers ! First thank you all. I love writing this story. And for anyone and everyone who is getting impatient about a solution for Kara: I am sorry! I am caught between fixing it quickly and being true to the reality of how hard it can be for trans people to get the hormones they need. And I don't want the process to feel like snap bang and she is suddenly all good and the Omega she is. I want to show a true struggle. I struggled for years to get hormones and I am still struggling to keep them and to get surgery. Idk . Any opinions on the subject? Have I drug it out too long? Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed!

Also! Very soon I plan to set up my Tumblr for these stories. I will be updating their first as soon as i get it up and running with all my stories completely updated. So if your interested, please check it out and follow me over at  .com or hopefulbadger-blog .

Furthermore, I will be adding in updates on how the stories are going and when new posts will be/ how future chapters are coming along. Please check it out! I would love to sew you there!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Are you sure baby?" Lena ran a hand down Kara's back worried for the omega, suspecting she would be more affected by seeing her cousin run off crying like that , stranger or not.

"I'm perfectly fine. As long as my alpha knows how much she does really mean to me." Kara pushed worried and guilt ridden for hurting Lena.

"I love you. I'm sorry. It.. is a sensitive topic. And.. I can over react easily to it." Lena nodded equally insecure.

"I love you too Lena. Now.. ready to go in and get the news?" Kara shivered slightly at the thought, weary of what a less than desirable answer meant for her and Lena.

"Yes. And no matter what it is , we will be ok. YOU WILL BE OK." Lena comforted, hugging Kara tight.

Kara held back , one arm around Lena's waist the other around her neck and shoulders. Kara pulled back slowly resting a hand on the back of Lena's head, looking her in the eyes. "You are so damn perfect. And I love you so much. You are my hero Lena."

"And you are mine, Supergirl." Lena leaned in and kissed the omega deeply, an almost luid act for the center of the D.E.O. where they stood as Lena pulled Kara close , grinding against her , shoving her tongue down the throat of the Kryptonian.

Kara moaned for Lena caught by surprise. And adoring every moment of it , feeling more herself than she had in a while in the strong woman's arms ..

Lena broke the kiss after what felt like several small eternities for Kara , each perfect in their own way. "Now. Let's go. We can do this." Lena urged , pulling her mate to her side.

"Yeah. We can." Kara agreed.

Kara and Lena entered the infirmary to witness an impressively organized disarray. Vials strewn across the whole room, outlining the walls and filling each table Alex had at her disposal.

"Oh Jesus Alex. How do you get anything done in here?"

"H… how much blood did Clark have?" Kara winced at how much blood there clearly was.

"Well much more than I had anticipated. But also he is Kryptonian and that apparently means give him some water and some sunlight, artificial or not and he gets back up on his feet and he refills on blood real quick. And also Clark helped me keep it all straight. Ya know when he actually cares to help and isn't staying away out of shame he isn't so bad at helping out. "

"Alex?" Kara's voice trembled slightly.

"Look ! I'm certainly not saying he is great or anything. Cause he isn't . He is still the asshole who hurt my sister. But you spend enough hours in a room with a guy trying to help your sister so desperately he'll bleed himself half to death … and you start to understand em a bit better. And.. I dono I guess I get making a stupid mistake and being ashamed enough to stay away." Alex ranted to herself , returning to the table of successful results , looking them over , checking to find that everything was still perfect and that if all went well Kara would never have to worry about it all again.

"He.. he what?" Kara spoke up once more , more than her voice trembling.

"It's ok Kara." Lena calmed catching the concern clear on the omega's face.

"He.. he …" Kara stuttered taking in how much her cousin literally bleed for her.

"Look Kara. I know I was the poster child for hating Clark silently. But .. he does actually care. He is a fucking idiot but he cares." Alex added to her own shock.

"Alex. I.. how can you say that!?" Kara broke her verbal stumbling.

"Well.. because. He did what I couldn't alone. He gave me what I needed. Not just that.. his idea was what solve dut all, An outline for how what hormones interact with Kara's alien blood. And .. if I'm right, if he is right! And that is a big if given my severe sleep deprivation. But . I think I got it." Alex turned to from the lab table to see Kara . "Woah! What's wrong? Thought you'd be happy."

"N.. nothing." Kara studied herself.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Lena wrapped strong arms around the omega , seeing the guilt written over her face.

"No . It's fine. I stand by what I said , this doesn't change anything. He is a stranger." kara repressed her inner conflict it only for herself, but also for Lena's behalf , not wanting her to think Kara would so easily forget her words.

"Kara you don't have to act tough, or like this doesn't matter." Lena whispered to her mate.

"So you have something for me !?" Kara spoke up , stepping forward, eager to see what the results might be.

"Yes! So , we are gonna need you to hop under the red sun lamps to start." Alex instructed.

"Yeah sounds good!" Kara nodded in agreement hastily, attempting to keep moving, to be anything but idle. Preferring to stay busy rather than parce through emotions.

"So I'm gonna need you to lay down right here , and just rest , sit under the lamp and stay right there for a bit . Just don't move from under the lamp and you'll be ready to give you the hormones that we think will fix this." Alex smiled eager , but disarrayed.

"Wait.. Alex, you doing ok? You look exhausted." Lena paused, catching the concentric circles under the omega's eyes.

"I'm fine"

"Alex.. you can't be doing this!"

"D..doing what?" Alex asked dizzy , weary on her feet

"Alex! your pregnant." Kara reminded.

"Yes Kara , that isn't something you just forget Kara." Alex dismissed quickly ignoring the point.

"Alex , you can't be pulling multiple all nighters while you are pregnant like this." Kara worried.

"I can do whatever I want Kara. And I'm doing this to help you. I didn't stop since you stormed out of my office the other day cause I wouldn't prescribe you hormones that wouldn't have worked. Not to mention no one said I had been pulling multiple all nighters."

"Alex.. you just did." Kara sat up in the sun lamps chair. "Alex you need to rest.

"Where is Maggie?" Lena paused. "There's no way your alpha is letting you work yourself to the bone alone like this."

"I.. " Alex paused before pinching Kara.

"Oww! What the fuck that hurt Alex!" Kara glared.

Lena growled noticing Alex's attempted evasion of the question before being cut off prior to having an opportunity to ask once again.

"Good. Your ready."

"You didn't have to pinch me !" Kara rubbed her arm unaccustomed to the pain.

"Yes I did. It was the best way of telling that you didn't have your powers." Alex dismissed, turning around and running off to grab her innovated concoction which had been resting under a yellow sun lamp. "Plus, i'd rather prep you before sticking you with a needle again."

Lena growled knowing it was a lie , standing by Kara protective.

"You ready Karr?" Alex asked picking her head up from the ground to look her sister in the eyes.

Lena stepped between them suddenly. "What happened between you and Maggie. And what aren't you telling us."

"Lena." Kara glared impatient.

"I thought you were being rough on Clark yesterday, but I wrote that off as being because he was an ass. What is going on with you. You aren't .. you. something is off. I can tell." Lena pressed.

"Maggie and I had a fight ok!" Alex wiped away tears only to have them immediately replaced.

"Alex?" Kara forgot her impatience immediately.

"Can we just finish this!? Please! I need to have something go well today! Please. " Alex pleaded.

"You aren't just camped out here not sleeping cause of Kara are you?" Lena softened , seeing Alex's pain.

"Please. We can talk this out after Kara is herself again." Alex willed herself to stop crying, however knowing the slightest breeze would push break the temporary dam once more.

"Ok hun . You need a win. I think we all do." Lena nodded , turning back and taking Kara's hand as she stood so they could both hug Alex together.

Alex would have despised them both for hugging her and bringing back the waterworks in full force if it weren't for the fact she loved them too much. "Assholes. You two are making me cry." Alex sniffled.

"Its ok Alex we are here when you are ready to talk." Kara offered.

"I'm sorry I pushed I.. I was worried about you." Lena explained.

"Thank you ." Alex squeezed them both.

"It will be ok." Lena comforted concerned for both of the omegas.

"Thank you. Now ! I.. uugh I think it's time to help Kara!" Alex pulled back .

"It's time for a win." Lena pushed.

"Yeah. Come on . This is gonna work." Kara smiled hopeful.

"So.. umm " Alex chuckled wiping away tears. "When you read about hormones.. what did you read about side effects?"

"Side effects?" Kara looked to Lena and then Alex scared.

"Ohh have fun hun. " Alex laughed again harder, wiping away happy tears now.

"Wait what?!" Kara's head snapped back and forth between them .

"Your talking about the …" Lena bounced a hand up and down repeatedly. "and the. .." Lena waved her face as if trying to cool off.

"Ohhhh yeah." Alex smiled crying and nodding.

"W! W! What!?" Kara stared at them shocked and contused.

"Your gonna have fun. Good luck Lena." Alex teased.

"It's gonna be ok baby. You'll be fine. "

Lena kissed Kara's forehead.

"I! How did I miss this!? What are the side effects!?" Kara questioned.

"Let me guess you stopped reading as soon as you found out that it was plausible to become an omega?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well.. I.. that was the answer I was looking for !" Kara defended.

"Love you baby. Don't worry. Lena held Kara's hand tight.

"Ok . I trust you two." Kara allowed hesitant, outstretching her arm.

"You ready sis?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." Kara agreed , Alex grabbing her arm and prepping the injection.

"Here we go!" Alex cheered administering the shot that would make all the difference.

End of chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Author's note: Sorry it's been a while ! Working on more regular updates!

Kara was hit with an intense sudden flush knocking her off of her ass almost immediately after the shot was administered. "I .. I.. oh .. fuck . What .. what's going on!?" Kara's breath rushed from her lungs.

"Hold on baby." Lena smiled . "It's gonna be ok, your heat is starting." Lena kissed Kara's forehead.

"I! Fuck ! Lena! You… you smell like… " Kara painted.

"You can mark this one down as a W" Lena looked to Alex.

"Yeah.." Alex agreed , a soft smile on her face.

"You ready to talk. " Lena offered the seeming lost omega as Kara began crawling atop her , burying her nose against Lena's scent gland.

"Fuuuck.. it's like .. vanilla.. mango.. and sex…. D… damnit.." Kara moaned softly.

"I know baby. You smell a lot sweeter now too." Lena patted the back of Kara's head, still focused on Alex.

"She… Maggie and I had a fight.." Alex admitted.

"Yeah you've said that already." Lena reminded.

"Ohhh God.. Lena.." Kara whimpered.

"That stuff was strong huh?" Alex interjected. "that.. is quite the heat she is heading into."

"You are deflecting Danvers." Lena glowered , Alex folding back into sobs immediately.

"Alex!" Kara perked up , distracted from Lena's scent , catching that of a family member in pain. Experiencing the scent as an omega was incredibly different for Kara than as an alpha . "I.. Alex!" Kara sniffled , the scent forcing a deeper access to empathy within her. "Fuck! Alex! You.. you are hurting!" Kara was overwhelmed completely with the obvious.

"I.. miss my alpha." Alex allowed herself to fall to the floor, curreling up and pulling her knees to her chest, crying.

"Al!" Kara screamed, hopping from the table to the floor with Alex, hugging her sister tight. "I… I.. it's gonna be ok! No .. no matter what happened. Maggie loves you." Kara comforted , nudging her sister caringly .

Lena knelt down to be eye to eye with them , worried for Alex , and more than aware that Kara wouldn't be much help aside from emotional support for awhile as her body grew accustomed to the new hormones. "what happened? Really. It will probably help to talk about it ."

"I.. it is so stupid. And.. I shouldn't have reacted so poorly." Alex shook her head.

"G.. guilty.." Kara whimpered, her sister's secent deafening and overwhelming her senses.

"Poor girl. " Lena caressed Kara's cheek.

"I know Kara. I.. thank you." Alex hugged back , able to tell Kara was doing her best to help.

"How short do you think my attention span is?" Lena teased Alex , knowing the omega was hoping to avoid her troubles as long as she could.

"She got mad. She got mad that I wasn't coming home, missing meals , that I wasn't taking care of myself well enough while I was pregnant. A.. and I snapped at her. I yelled at her and … I.."

"Alex. Your safe. It's ok." Lena comforted , noticing Kara cry into her sister , overwhelmed and scared.

"I screamed that It didn't matter if I took care of myself.. that she never really wanted kids anyway." Alex sniffled.

"You need to go talk to her Alex." Lena instructed.

"I… she came here.. yesterday before you did. I had security escort her from the premises and ordered them not to let her in. "

"Alex…"

"She tried to order me to stay home ! To not come in and help my sister! She should know how much Kara means to me. And.. I… she didn't want kids until.. until I told her I was pregnant. " Alex defended .

"She shouldn't have ordered you to do anything. You are your own person. But.. Alex. I have to admit. I understand. I'm not entirely logical when it comes to my omega either. So.. I can understand Maggie making a mistake like that. " Lena admitted.

Alex sniffled nodding. "I know.. I knew the second I left home and came back here. And .. she is right. You are right.. I am taking care of more than just myself. "

"Alex. You… you don't have to.. to keep it you know. " Lena offered scared of the idea , but firm in the belief that it was Alex's choice.

"I! No! Of course not!" Alex's head cleared immediately, completely focused on the ideation of ending her pregnancy.

"I mean it. It is your choice. If you need to . You can." Lena offered once more.

"No! No way in hell I want this so bad!" Alex looked down and rubbed her belly as Kara reached to do the same , crying with her sister, worried for her.

"Then what do you wanna do alex?" Lena offered the question.

"I want my alpha." Alex whimpered.

"Ok then ." Lena nodded picking Alex up easily and holding her in her arms.

"Lena ! What are you doing!" Kara whined almost jealous.

"Oh shhh Karr. I'm just taking her to her alpha." Lena leaned over and kissed Kara on the cheek.

"I! I! " Kara whimpered .

"I will give my omega whatever she needs later , once you are in your full heat. " Lena offered heading out.

"I! Full heat?" Kara looked down at her own belly , feeling a profound aching already.

"You are so cute that you think your heat has even come close to beginning ." Lena laughed leaving Kara to follow behind her.

Lena quickly loaded Alex into the car, the omega having almost immediately fallen asleep in Lena's arms , feeling safe and finally able to unwind after days of no sleep and worry. "Front with me or back with her baby?" Lena offered.

"I.. I love you. But.. I feel like my sister needs me , so I'm with her in the back ok?" Kara requested.

"Of course my love . Stay with your sister , it's ok. I love you. I'll have you all to myself soon enough." Lena kissed Kara and closed the backseat door for her before making her way back to the front seat.

Alex stirred softly as the door closed loudly. Her eyes barely fluttered opened for a moment before a whimper left her lips and she slumped over, laying her head in Kara's lap. "Mmm night night." Alex hummed , nuzzling her sister.

"Hey there Al. You doing ok?" Kara cooed back happily running fingers through her sister's short hair.

"You are a good sister Kara." Lena looked back through the rear view mirror.

"No. That's her. I'm.. just trying to keep up. " Kara disagreed softly , caring as best she could for her sibling.

"I promise. You are. I'd kill for lex to care as much as either of you do for each other. I'm really glad you two have one another." Lexa replied , pulling out , heading to Maggie and Alex's home , hoping Maggie wouldn't immediately murder her for having held her pregnant omega .

"I am also really lucky to have you , you know that right?" Kara looked up to Lena.

"I.. that isn't true." Lena shook her head believing her own words.

"Lena…"

"I love you Kara. I.. I'm just relieved I haven't lost you yet." Lena focused her eyes on the road , incapable of looking to Kara.

"Y..yet?"

"I . " Lena found no words.

"You expect me to leave you?" Kara felt a rush of uncontrollable emotions once more .

"I expect everyone to leave me Kara."

"No!" Kara sobbed.

"Kara. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"How! How can you think that!?" Kara's face shook as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Because Kara. Everyone does! My mother, my father! My brother! All my friends! And even my step mother! From the day I was five and brought into the luthor home everyone has left! And I was all alone!"

"Lena.. I.. I will never leave you." Kara reached out a hand , taking Lena's hand tight.

"Kara.. those are nice words , but I've heard them so many times … They mean nothing."

"I will never leave you because you are my mate , my alpha , and you prove it every day. Even when I was completely lost , hurting others and almost completely ferrell, you were there , either by my side or attempting to help from afar. You never gave up on me, even when i was at my most hopeless, you protected me , your omega . " Kara explained.

"Of course i did Kara. I love you. And . Even if you had been an alpha I wouldn't have cared. Kara. You have my heart."

"And you have mine. And it isn't going anywhere. Neither am I. I love you. I am yours . I won't leave you." Kara comforted.

"Ok baby. I love you. " Lena sighed , not interested in furthering the argument. "We are here. "

"What do you want to do?" Kara asked redirecting her attention to the omega in her lap.

"You stay there with her , I will try to talk to Maggie."

"Ok baby." Kara agreed , pulling Alex closer, hugging her sister tight.

Lena headed to the front door of the house , knocking, easily able to scent the distressed alpha. She immediately could tell just how distraught Maggie must be, the scent was almost overwhelming as she stood awaiting an answer, the scent clear and thick .

"What!? Who's there! Grrr! Stay the fuck away!" Maggie roared , her voice hoarse.

"Maggie , it's Lena."

"Stay ! Away! It you aren't Alex I don't want to see you!"

"I.. Maggie , calm down before you work yourself feral!" Lena worried .

"I don't care!"

"Maggie! You can't mean that." Lena sighed .

"Yes I can! I lost my omega! Nothing matters without her! I.. she won't even let me come see her!" Audible thuds could be heard outside the home , originating from the home.

"What are you doing. And it's gonna be ok, now please open the door. "

"Nothing is going to be ok without her! Nothing!" Alex punched at the ground harder , wishing to feel anything but the emptiness of losing her lover.

"You haven't lost her. " Lena answered through the door.

"I! What!"

"I have her in my car. She misses you too. And to the best I can tell from her scent she still has the baby. But if she loses you I can't promise her system will be able to handle the grief and keep the baby. She needs her alpha." Lena knew the words would get Maggie's attention.

"You!? She… she is here?" the front door swung open to reveal Maggie looking worse than Lena had ever seen her , mascara days old running down her face , hair unkempt , eyes and nose red raw from crying and wiping away tears, her knuckles brown and red from new and old dried blood , uncared for wounds clearly painful

"Yes she is. And I thought you would appreciate the heads up before she walks in and sees you like this." Lena offered only to get shoved from the way as Maggie sprinted for the car in her driveway, bare feet pounding on rough pavement before she slammed against the passenger door against which Alex and Kara were leaning.

"Hey Maggie!" Kara smiled looking up from inside the car.

"Alex!" Maggie yanked at the car handle anxiously without the door budging.

"She is ok." Kara smiled looking back to her sister.

"Open the door Kara! Before I break it!" Maggie snapped.

"Geesh! Calm down!" Kara rolled her eyes , unlocking the door , and opening it for Maggie.

"Alex! Your ok!" Maggie pulled the omega from the car directly into her arms.

"I.. Maggie… alpha.." Alex stirred , feeling her alpha.

"That's it baby. I'm here. I.. I missed you."

"I missed you too baby. Are you ok?" Alex whimpered, feeling guilty.

"I.. I'm fine. I.. I missed you, I missed you so so bad Alex. I'm so sorry for everything." Maggie lowered get head to the omega.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I love you."

"I…. Alex?" Maggie paused , trying to find the right words to use.

"What is it baby?" Alex wrapped understanding arms around the alpha.

"You know I want this baby right?"

"I.."

"That I want our cub more than anything in the world. And I want you happy." Maggie clarified what she feared was murky.

"I.. I knew on some level. But I was angry and .. in the heat of the moment I said things… that I regret. " Alex looked down and away .

"It's ok. I love you. I'm here ." Maggie comforted.

"Love you too." Alex purred into the embrace of her mate.

"It's time to get some sleep ok baby?" Maggie adjusted the omega in her arms , standing taller and heading back towards the home from which Lena had already begun walking back to the car.

"Thank you." Maggie nodded to Lena.

"Of course. You two take care ok?" Lena answered, rubbing her knuckles as a silent cue to Maggie to make sure that her wounds stayed clean .

"Hmm? What was that about love?" Alex perked up from her exhausted state.

"It's nothing baby." Maggie dismissed , kissing Alex's forehead.

"Ok baby." Alex cuddled closer into Maggie's arms.

"It go well?" Lena asked , ducking her head into the open back door of her car where Kara sat still.

"Yeah. I think it did. " Kara smiled wide.

"Wanna come up front , hold my hand as we drive home?" Lena held out a hand.

Kara nodded eagerly, taking Lena's hand , hugging close to her as she stood from the car.

"That's a girl." Lena praised , rubbing a hand along Kara's back.

"I!" Kara's spine straightened shocked .

"What is it love?"

"I! " Kara gulped . "Fuck.. my.. my. " Her breath hastened trying to keep up with herself.

"What baby?" Lena pressed , the scent hitting her and traveling straight to her cock .

"H… hot.. Soo.. hot.. my.. skin is burning, and … " Kara choked out.

"Oh baby.. your heat is beginning." Lena rested a warm palm against Kara's belly.

Kara purred instinctively, the warmth somehow heavenly against her burning skin. "Hmm a..a...alpha.."

"That's it. Relax. You need a heat pack for your belly , it will help. My roommate in college said it helped with her heat pains as it set in, before she was ready to take a knot. "

"K..k...k . Knot!" Kara whined in desperation , feeling the burn in her core , craving her mate , already able to see Lena tenting in her pants.

"Yes baby. Now.. please try to stop whining, cause … you're getting me hard love. "

"Getting?" Kara laughed, clutching to her belly , feeling a searing ache in her core .

"Yeah yeah. Now get in the damn car before my knot pops out here on the street!" Lena growled deep , knowing it would drive the omega to obey.

Kara nodded a heat building further within her , fogging her mind as she obeyed .

"It's gonna be ok. Your first heat is always the hardest. And .. the method of you coming upon it is surely not gonna help at all. " Lena tried to comfort, sitting down in the driver's seat next to Kara.

"My .. head feels.. all foggy.. I, still feel all hot and .. I.. fuck.. is this what being an Omega is like!?"

"Hey , hey. Breathe love. No. Not for the most part. The fogginess is a side effect. Omegas do have a hard time staying logical through heats , and it's commonly accepted not to engage in intercourse with an omega in heat without permission from before the omega entered heat. The extreme emotions, hugging to Alex and crying with her cause of her Scent, that is part omega, part the methodology we used to make you enter a heat. The heat, well that one is self explanatory. But no matter what I'm here love. " Lena leaned over to kiss Kara's cheek and took her hand.

Kara felt her warmth turn from a painful irritant to a low pleasant humm. "Ohh L..Lena . "

"Yes?" Lena cracked a smile .

"F.. fuck.. you.. I.. " Kara tried to form words , but caught by the ghost of Lena's lips still on her cheek.

"It's time to go home. I can help you get comfy and feel better there. " Lena offered squeezing Kara"s hand.

"I.. Lena. You, thank you so much. You have been so perfect, and at every step.. you've been my rock. My perfect hero."

"Kara.. you are all those things for perfect strangers as Supergirl. I am honestly honored that I can be all those things for you. Because you deserve it.. supergirl." Lena replied, only wishing Kara would feel comfortable and safe.

"Time to go home." Kara reminded .

"Yeah . Sounds good." Lena agreed pulling out of Alex and Maggie's driveway.

End of chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Your hands!" Alex shreeked terrified to see her alpha's knuckles battered and bloody .

"I'm fine. I… it's nothing love don't worry. " Maggie dismissed, but Alex had already begun snooping, sniffing around in search of whatever had so severely wounded her alpha.

"You! You!" Alex stammered , sniffing as she found the origin of the scent of dried blood . "You were .. punching the ground?!" Pillows flew across the room, flinging past Maggie's head .

"It was a long number of days without you Alex." Maggie deflected.

"So you start hurting yourself!? No! I! Maggie! Please!" Alex pleaded , tracing her fingers over crusted blood clearly evident that it had been built up over days .

"Alex! I thought I had lost you! I thought I had lost our baby! That .. that… that you had terminated the pregnancy. And that it was the reason you wouldn't see me yesterday." Maggie admitted.

"M...maggs…"

"What else was I supposed to think! You wouldn't see me ! You wouldn't talk to me! My wife ! Gone for days! Not a word Alex! You.. didn't leave a word!" Maggie shook as tears fell.

"Maggie… you . I. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how hard that was on you. " Alex stood , rushing to the Alpha's side.

"I love you. I.. I was so scared. I felt lost without you two. All that I am. It was gone without you … you and .. this one." Maggie placed a broken hand against Alex's belly.

"We are here. I.. I certainly need to rest , to take care of myself… and this little one. " Alex admitted. "But before I can relax in the slightest, it's time to clean up these hands of yours , and take care of you. " Alex began running fingers over Maggie's hand , inspecting them , looking to confirm there were no infections.

"You aren't gonna let this go, are you?" Maggie groaned .

"No. Now come on , if I don't get you cleaned up I will worry myself sick, is that something you want ?" Alex teased whilst knowing it would be just enough to push her to give in.

"Fine. Get the rubbing alcohol and a cloth or Cotton swabs or whatever. Just make it fast. I want you to get some sleep damn soon! I know it's been way too long ! I can smell the exhaustion on you!"

"Meet you on the bed?" Alex offered .

"Yeah. I love you. " Maggie agreed , heading off to their bedroom, slowly removing clothing as she did, feeling the ache in all of her muscles , the strain taking its toll. She could barely raise her arms above her head to remove the shirt as they felt feeble and weary.

"Baby?" Alex called from the bathroom gathering wound care supplies , worried by the soft pained whimpers she could hear coming from the painted alpha.

"I.. it's nothing love. Don't worry."

"Don't worry my ass!" Alex rushed over to the limping alpha.

"Shhh! Language! We need to get. .." Maggie lost strength mid sentence, feeling heavy on her feet , almost falling down but catching herself.

"Maggie!"

"I.. it's fine. I.. just tired."

"Tired?" Alex eyed doubtful.

"You aren't the only one who hasn't gotten sleep while you were gone. I.. o.. out bed isn't the same .. not without you." Maggie whimpers softly, missing her mate desperately.

"Here sit , let me fix you up and then we can make it the rest of the way to the bed. " Alex allowed, pulling up two chairs from the dining room table.

"Thank you baby." Maggie lowered her head , shameful of her weakness, of not being stronger for her mate.

"Stop." Alex soothed.

"Stop what!?" Maggie snarled back , her strength still wavering.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. Stop thinking you have to run yourself ragged to protect me . "

"I do have to protect you! You are my omega! And you are pregnant! I! It is my only job! To protect you!" Maggie huffed and puffed and blew herself down .

"Yeah yeah my big bad alpha wolf . Calm down before you have damn heart attack. " Alex sighed , catching Maggie and helping her into the chair.

"I…"

"Shut up. Shut up and listen." Alex took Maggie's hand and began cleaning the contusions and abrasions covering the knuckles of her lover. "You are an amazing woman Maggie. But you can't always protect me." Maggie gave contentious growls . "You can't I love you, but you just can't. And that's ok. I don't expect you to constantly be protecting me . All I want is for you to be there for me when I come home for the night. "

"You haven't been home in days." Maggie grunted looking away.

"And you will clearly never forget that." Alex sighed rolling her eyes frustrated.

"I! Alex…" Maggie offered an apologetic lowered head. "I'll always be here for you when you come home. "

"I know… and i'm sorry about having stayed away for a couple days. I understand how scary for you that must have been. " Alex kisses the cleaned knuckles.

"Oof! Fuck sensitive!"

"My lips aren't gentle enough?" Alex teased.

"Well.. they are perfectly gentle… somewhere else." Maggie smiled to yet omega softly, a hint of deviousness hiding along the curve of her lips.

"oh? Perfectly gentle for what?" Alex returned the smile, holding her lover's hand as she applied ointment gently to prevent any infection.

"Well…. They are perfect when they are wrapped around my co-"

"You cup!? Your favorite cup! Yes yes of course. But I don't see what them being gentle has anything to do with your favorite mug." Alex interrupted .

"Always such bad girl , interrupting your alpha . "

"Not always." Alex blushed .

"Oh? Someone been doing their edges even while she was away?" Maggie cooed happily.

"I…. Well I did.. for the most part. Clark was in my lab last night all night and then Kara and Lena came in, so I didn't get a chance to do mine today yet, and I missed one from last night."

"Aww such a bad girl. " Maggie moved in closer , it growing more and more evident by the moment that she was still overly weak.

"Well… I do know something me and my lips could do to make up for missing my edges.

"Oh and what's that?"

" I dono, follow me to bed and find out." Alex smiled , kissing Maggie hastily before scampering off .

"You! " Maggie growled playfully, re invigorated with just enough stamina to chase after the Omega. .

"Me!" Alex teased , already naked in bed.

"I! I!" Maggie's exhaustion caught back up.

"Lay down baby." Alex gurstuted, grabbing Maggie's hand and pulling towards the bed next to her.

"I.. fuck.. need.. sleep." Maggie sighed.

"You will sleep better after a release." Alex offered.

"Mhmmm.. " Maggie agreed laying down.

"That's why I offered to use my lips." Alex cooed , moving over Maggie , undoing the tight pants. "I want you to release, but I don't want to you to have to do the work of being on top , or even moving your hips much . "

"Such a good girl." Maggie hummed tired , relaxing under the omega. Finally so close to her again.

"Only for my strong alpha." Alex purred the heady scent of her lover smacking her across the face as she moved closer .

"I.. I'm not strong…" Maggie whimpered.

"Yes you are my love."

"I'm not.."

"Please. You are. You art strong enough to know your limits. To let me take care of you too when you need it. "

"I.. ok baby. I love you. My beautiful omega." Maggie allowed, smiling as she began to feel better.

"F..fuck.." Alex swooned , breathing in her Alpha's scent , deaf to her Maggie's words as she was enveloped in the odor of her mate. "D.. damnit.. you.. good ." Alex moaned .

"Ohh. That's a girl." Maggie praised feeling the heat of Alex's breath on her length, swollen and pounding, her cycle dampened due to Alex's pregnancy, however still having been completely unattended for the past number of days.

"Lo... love you. " Alex's breaths grew heavier as she lowered her head closer to the raging erection.

"My girl" Maggie added, slipping a hand up the backside of Alex's thigh.

Alex's head dropped, taking the tip of the cock into her mouth , moaning deeper on it , eyes rolling back as she pushed her ass up.

"My very good girl." Maggie groaned at the perfect sensation of her mate's mouth surrounding her cock.

"Mmmmh" Alex grumbled on to the phallus, her pussy dripping down her legs. It felt heavenly, her slick sticking to her thighs, slipping down, evidence of her ache , her desperation, her need. And Alex loved nothing more than the feeling of the entirely embarrassing access of slick leaking from her needy cunt. It was perfect, and it drove her even further into her favorite place playing the part of of a craven slut for her alpha , desperate to suck the delicious dick delivered to dirty lips.

"You know what to do love. Keep going." Maggie cheered on , her hand higher and higher , slinking up to the slick thighs soaked with Alex's need.

Alex howled softly onto the cock , her throat opening to take all of Maggie inside her.

"Your perfect mouth .. ohh God…" Maggie revealed delighted in the warmth of the omega's gullet. The Alpha's fingers didn't stop, they continued, slipping up , brushing against the soaked pinkness of the omega above her , probing the entrance, adoring it as she cried out screams of craven desperation were muffled by her cock deep in the omega's throat, suffocating the screams of sultry surrounding pleasure. "Just like that ." Maggie's free hand ran through Alex's short hair, feeling the woman atop her and cheering her on .

Alex adored the hand against her admiring her work, taking the appreciation as reason to massage the cock in her gullet with her tongue as best she could, sucking more and more as she recognized the familiar heavy breaths , her Alpha's tell tale signs of impending orgasm. Alex nodded softly on to the member, signifying that she was ready , and happy to feel her alpha release , to help soothe her .

Maggie moaned , agreeably , caressing Alex's cheek as her hips rose , meeting the lips she knew all too well, panting out her lover's name as she came in long elaborated spurts, her mind easing as her body calmed.

Alex pulled back and approving moan leaving her lips as she swallowed the last of her lover left in her throat. "good girl." She shuttered , her slit even more craven now than before , Maggie's soft fingers slipping from it , down her exposed inner thigh.

"That's my line. "

"Eh , I wanted to try saying it this time. You did relax and cum for me, my good girl." Alex purred playfully, shifting on the bed to lay her head on the Alpha's chest.

"I love you baby girl. Thank you for that. Do you want me to.. return the favor in any way?"

"Don't you dare. You need sleep." Alex demanded.

"Oooh! So you can order me to rest , but I can't order my omega to rest ?"

"I… grrr.. I love you. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know . Just teasing. I love you baby . Relax . Sleep well." Maggie comforted , holding the omega close.

"I.. ok.. thank you . Good night love." Alex nodded into the perfect pillow of a breast that adorned her mate , feeling sleep take her almost immediately.

End of chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kara clawed at the seat belt clinging to her scalding skin damp with sweat , panting as she squirmed searching for relief as her body revolted against her , igniting and searing with ache .

"Breathe love , it's ok. We will be home soon." Lena soothed , feeling her erection threaten to destroy what was left of her irreparably stretched skirt.

"So! Hard! H . hurts!" Kara's voice broken by irregular breaths .

"I.. I.. I know baby." Lena's concentration was nearing impossible to maintain as her focus was split between the road , calming Kara, and ignoring the scent suffocating her , saturating her senses , breaking of sex and nothing else , drawing forth every craving she could have to pin Kara down and fuck her brains out .

"You.. smell .. " Kara lost her words , unclipping the seat belt, releasing it's claws that dug into her skin .

"Kara! Stop! We are almost home! " Lena jumped in her seat , scared by Kara's sudden movement.

"You are already rock hard.." Kara teased , shifting in her seat, lowering her head towards Lena's core.

"Kara!?" Lena swerved as she turned on to her street, her cock straining harder at the thought.

"Mhmm you smell even better down here ." Kara purred, breathing it in deep.

"Kara!" Lena repeated, the scent somehow worsening in the confined space , Kara's reek of heat becoming harder and harder to ignore as Kara grew closer.

"G..g..goddamnit .. want to feel you inside me , wanna taste my alpha. " Kara moaned loudly.

"Fucking Crist!" Lena punched the accelerator, turning into her painfully long driveway that felt to go on for miles as she simply wished to Mount her mate already!

Kara growled pleased as she caught the scent of her alpha swing from controlled patience, intended to calm the omega to lust and demanding cravings. "That's it , ohh I want to feel you push me down and fuck me already." Kara requested, pressing her nose and then slightly open mouth against the tearing fabric of Lena's skirt, moaning on to it , intentionally enticing Lena .

"Such a bad girl!" Lena slowed the car , approaching her home as a hand lept from the steering wheel, and caught Kara by the back of her head , entangling with her hair. Lena took a solid grip and yanked Kara's head back up . "It isn't safe to remove your seatbelt like that ! And.. you should know you will only get my cock if I want to let you have it. " Lena smiled wide as she noticed the look of newfound desperation creep across Kara's face, immediately able to smell as Kara's pussy became drenched in an instant.

Kara tried and failed to find words as her mouth opened and closed , bit no air escaped her lips, her body trembling, shaking violent need

"Aww my girl having some trouble?" Lena tightened her grip on Kara's hair.

"P.. please" Kara managed .

"Please what?" Lena taunted amused by the omega growing more and more desperate than ever before.

"L! Lena!" Kara's hands lunged for Lena's erection.

"Bad girl!" Lena yanked once more at Kara's hair , causing her to miss her goal.

"Lena! Please! It hurts !" Kara argued .

"i know my love. But please. Breathe . Your heat isn't set in yet. No matter how much I wanna fill you and make you scream , you need to rest for now ." Lena reminded even herself.

"How.. the…" Kara painted , frustrated and scared of her heat becoming even more embarrassing .

"Come here love." Lena instructed, loosening her grip to a gentle caress , pulling Kara gently close to rest her weary head upon Lena's bussom .

"I.. I.. " Kara melted , still in pain, still a burning under her skin that justified the calling of this a heat. But.. it finally felt ok. Like everything would be alright, that she had found herself and her home simultaneously, her head rested against her lover's gentle caress and soft chest. "Alpha .. "

"Yes my omega." Lena answered.

"Thank you Lena." Kara sighed , calming finally.

"Come on baby , it's time to get you to bed"

"Uugh don't talk about bed unless your ready to fuck me into next Friday." Kara groaned , body sore and hot.

"Ok love. Now follow me . We need to go inside. " Lena suggested, cracking the car door and slipping out .

"Mhmm Lena!" Kara whimpered, following overly literally as she crawled over the driver's seat and almost fell down as she tried to exit the car head first.

"Silly." Lena teased, catching Kara. "you could have used the passenger door you know?"

"I.. wanted to keep resting my head in your chest ." Kara whined softly .

"Well that is a little hard to do if you are following me, but…" Lena scooped Kara up into her arms . "If I carry you it Should be fine. " Lena dropped her chin offering her chest as a head rest once more.

"I.. h..mmm" Kara purred , her eyes closing slowly, her head falling limp against Lena. "S..so.. tired.."

"Aww rest babe." Lena kissed the omega's forehead.

"Wh.. why so .. tird."

"Now that is normal. Omegas can get really tuckered out with their heat setting in or beginning." Lena answered, caressing Kara's sides as best she could with the omega still cradled close in her arms.

"Ok.. gna.. nap..nw." Kara slurs her words , feeling exhausted as her heat took its toll on her body .

"That's a girl. Sleep." Lena found Kara's lips with her own , kissing softly , purring into the omega lovingly. It took Lena some time to finagle a way into the home with her hands and arms occupied holding Kara , but she found a way to open and close the front door before escorting Kara to the bed they occasionally shared , slowly removing Kara's clothes , knowing Kara was a nude sleeper , and that the lack of clothes would help with her heat when she woke . Despite worries for Kara's heat Lena found it improper to leave her omega so exposed naked on the bed to wake with nothing covering her , so Lena chose to tuck Kara in , soft cooling satin sheets , and sheets only , wrapping Kara up tight , offering her a small mountain of pillows And a kiss on the cheek before she headed off to prepare some food for the omega. Hoping that she could provide for an omega with no limit to her appetite when she woke.

Lena spent hours prepping a number of Kara's favorite meals , potstickers, pizza, french toast, after a while Lena lost track of any type of thoughtful meal design, instead just Making her lover's favorites, needing to care for the woman, unaware it was due to the apartment slowly saturating with Kara's heat pheromones.

Lena popped from her hot frying pan to the sound of pained heaves coming from the bedroom . Lena didn't even mind to turn off the stove as she rushed to Kara's side , seeing her , on her knees , having fallen from the bed , puking into a trashcan . "Kara!"

She heaved once more. Hugging the trashcan closer , dry heaves taking over and replacing the disgusting throws that had been emptying her body of all it had.

"Baby!" Lena wrapped her arms around the omega , hoping to calm the trembling woman .

"F..fuck.. what..what's happening." Kara wretched once more , even more painful than before.

"Your body is setting up for your heat. This shouldn't take more than half an hour. "

"H! Half an hour!?" Kara's stomach turned once more at the thought.

"well! Maybe not ! Hopefully not!now But it will be ok . I have some food that will settle your stomach after ok? But this you have to ride out. " Lena offered.

"Food ? " Kara went to puke ,once more coming up with nothing.

"I know it doesn't make sense now , but you will want something once your body calms."

"Hell no! Food is the last thing I want right now." Kara argued weak.

"I know. But first off I made potstickers, and I go heavy on the ginger, so It will calm your stomach , and it is a good idea to have some fuel on you when your heat sets in completely. We won't get much rest after tonight. "

"The last thing I feel right now is sexy Lena." Kara shied away from the idea of sex ever happening again .

"Oh, don't you dare think I'm gonna let you forget that when your begging for my cock and knot when your heat proper had begun ." Lena smiled to Kara attempting to look unamused.

"speaking of sex. When did I get naked ?" Kara finally broke a smile.

"I wanted you to be comfy." Lena defended.

"I love you" Kara went to kiss Lena , only stopping when she was reminded of the vomit on her breath by a nothing hard heave.

"I love you. But how about we wait on the kissing until after dinner and a good teeth brushing plus mouthwash. " Lena rubbed a hand on Kara's back.

"Haha , sure ." Kara faked a laugh. "I can feel the love.

"Wait till you see the smorgasbord I cooked you. You'll feel the love them. Ohh, and even more when I'm buried inside you."

"Uugh! No more sex talk till my puking fit is over." Kara shook her head still feeling nauseous.

"I know. I'm sorry. But it's calming down." Lena comforted.

"You said half an hour. "

"I said no more than half an hour. Sometimes it is just a couple minutes like this. How's your stomach?"

"I.. calming down ." Kara admitted.

"Getting hungry yet?"

"I.. how.. how the hell did you!?"

"Because I prepared for your first heat , I have had plans for years before you ever presented. Not gonna like your first presentation as an alpha threw me off. But I always wanted your first heat to be special. For you to feel loved and cared for. To prove I was an alpha deserving of the one and only Kara Danvers." Lena explained.

"I.. Lena.."

"I love you Kara. You know that." Lena blushed, feeling caught on the spot.

"You are truly spectacular. You Know that , my thoughtful alpha." Kara ignored her breath as she kissed Lena caringly.

Lena even kissed back , loving her omega. "Now we both need mouthwash."

"Ok ok, mouthwash then food?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." Lena agreed.

"So, what comes next?"

"You should have another drain , feel exhausted again , both cause of food coma. And cause of your heat , but .. in the morning.. well that's when the fun begins ."

"Good to hear. I love you Lena."

"Come now. Time to get some food. "

End of chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Better?"

"Oh my God. I ate so much." Kara purred , cuddling close to the alpha .

"Good girl." Lena praised , wrapping arms around Kara. "How's your preheat?"

"I. Well I, believe it or not , I'm actually feeling kinda cold. " Kara shivered .

"Does my omega need me to warm her up?" Lena moved to brush her lips against Kara's neck.

"Oh, god!" Kara's eyes rolled backwards, shivering more as her core stirred.

"Nope, You can call me lena or alpha."

"I! You're an asshole!" Kara tried to control ragged breaths , for the first time enjoying as her body disobeyed her.

"Aww? My Omega having a little trouble keeping her thoughts straight?"

"I! Ohh.. L..Lena your breath, on. On my neck." Kara's breaths became even more irregular.

"You like it ? My hot breath hitting your neck? Want to feel My teeth along your flesh?" Lena moved closer .

Kara tried and failed to speak, instead yielding to newfound delightful instincts, revealing her neck for the alpha , panting heavily.

"Starting to feel hot again yet my girl?"

Kara nodded eagerly, her body alight as waves of excitement crashed over her , the buzz or submission setting in , washing over her. "P... please."

"That's my girl. Do you want me ? Want to feel my hands on your body?" Lena offered.

Kara fought and fought , desperate to beg , to cry out , to demand her Alpha's hands all over her , her body against her , her cock inside her. "YES!"

"Good girl. Such a good omega for your alpha. " Lena began to kiss and lick at Kara's neck, just the way she knew Kara loved before any of the presentation issues, correctly anticipating that Kara's oncoming heat would amplify the omega's sensitivity. While she began to tease Kara's neck , Lena slipped her hands up Kara's belly towards her breasts , only covered by a thin shirt , clearly revealing the hard nipples pebbled and aching for attention.

Kara gave off as soft high scream , flinging her head back , thrusting her chest forward. "L! Lena!"

"Yes?"

"God! I! It feels really good. You .. your hands , your lips , your tongue. Everything! I! It's so much stronger!"

"I know baby, that's your heat , it's finally coming along."

"God damnit I love being an omega!" Kara cheered , ecstatic to feel so herself.

"Liking it better than you did in the car earlier?" Lena chuckled to herself.

"Liking? Fuck! I'm loving this."

"And how do you feel about this?" Lena finally took Kara's breasts in her hands , cupping them , caressing then gently over Kara's clothing, finding her peaks and ghosting gentle fingers over them .

"Lena!" Kara turned her head looking up to need the Alpha's lips, Kissing deeply as she lost herself into Lena.

Lena growled pleased into the kiss , dancing her tongue tauntingly along Kara's lips , refusing to give the omega what she craved, going no farther than Kara's lips.

"More!"

"Greedy girl."

"Lena! More!" Kara demanded impatient.

"Not Tonight love , I don't wanna push you too far too fast, we will ease you into your heat." Lena instructed.

"This, isn't easing, this is borderline torture you are going so slow !"

"You will let your alpha decide the pace . " Lena instructed, kissing Kara more , sucking softly on Kara's lips , biting at Kara's lower lip , pulling back as Kara gave off desperate craven moans , calling to the alpha against her.

"Please! I.. I know you want it, I can feel your cock against me!"

"Y..yes I am. And I know you can feel it, you are rubbing.. rubbing your ass against it." Lena struggled to focus , break-in her concentration occasionally to prevent her hips from bucking against the alpha.

"Please!" Kara repeated , kissing and biting Lena's lips, begging for her .

"N..no.." Lena's throat let loose a deep growl, primal and soaked in sexual craving.

"That's it, come on, you want this too." Kara urged , pushing her ass back further, wishing to strip, to rip her clothes off and present herself , shove her ass up , and rub her drenched pussy up against the alpha until Lena couldn't help but fuck her , hold her down and ravage her.

"Just.. just because I want… to Fuck you doesn't mean I should." Lena gritted her teeth.

"Lena! Why not!"

"Because it's too early, if we get started now it won't be enough it will just get you more riled up without the right type of relief. " Lena instructed.

"I.. would take any relief at this point!"

"Kara."

"I need it! Please!" Kara took in a deep breath before releasing a desperate whine , and before she knew it , she had been thrown down on the ground.

"You want relief?" Lena pressed herself against Kara's core , pressing her cock against the slit through clothing.

"More! Rougher!" Kara requested, a glimmer of delight in her eyes.

"I just threw you down to the ground and you want rougher?" Lena growled pleased.

"Please." Kara nodded in agreement.

"Where are your cuffs , your Kryptonite cuffs." Lena's voice cold as she stood , standing powerful over Kara.

"T. They are in my room" Kara stuttered.

"Then you should go get them shouldn't you?"

"Y, yes my alpha." Kara when to stand.

"No. You, crawl like a good little omega."

Kara yelped loud , her core tightening worse ,as she momentarily thought it possible to cum from her Alpha's words alone.

"Now! Crawl!" Lena ordered once more.

Kara nodded softly, shifting on to her hands and knees , finding the power Imbalance sublime , the shadow of her alpha standing over almost as powerful as a Hitachi pressed to her pussy at driving her further into a desperate need for release. "Y..yes!" Kara's voice weak and trembling as each step weakened her strength in the best of ways.

"Such a good girl" Lena walked alongside Kara , towering above her.

"Thank you my alpha. " Kara's eyelids dropped slightly, overly pleased by the simple praise from her alpha feeling profoundly intoxicating.

"You like that don't you?"

"I.."

"You reek of it , craving your Alpha, and her praise."

"O.. of course I do Lena. You.. you are my alpha." Kara moved closer on the floor to Lena , grazing her cheek against Lena's sift calf, nuzzling it gently , purring into the alpha .

"You know you have always been my good girl." Lena took a knee, caressing Kara's cheek with he thumb .

"Your cas" Kara giggled softly before her spirit visibly broke.

"What is it love?"

"Your cast. . It was scratching me.. I..I am the reason you have that , the one who broke your arm . " Kara's self loathing and insecurity flared.

"This isn't your fault."

"How can you say that!? It was me that broke your arm!"

"We both know you had no control, it was instincts."

"I lost control, that is the issue." Kara contested.

"Kara I would happily suffer ad many broken arms as it takes to make you happy."

"But you shouldn't have to suffer any."

"Come here." Lena demanded.

"Lena." Kara pulled away.

"Now!"

"I… I'm sorry Lena." Kara apologized.

"No! You have done nothing wrong. And I love you so much. Stop hurting my omega , stop beating yourself up over it." Lena pulled Kara close , wrapping the woman up in a hug to rival the comfort of any other.

"Ok.." Kara yielded .

"Good girl." Lena caressed the back of Kara's head , running fingers gently through silk hair.

"What would I do without you?"

"Continue to be the wonderful woman I have fallen in love with."

Kara whimpered softly, nuzzling the alpha , Happy in her arms. Enjoying the soft around her protecting her from everything in the world evidently even herself.

"Now how is my girl feeling?"

"Comfy , but.. still really horny ." Kara answered, shifting hips heated , attempting to relieve any of the intense ache.

"You still want me to fuck you? Take you ? " Lena dragged her words sensuously.

"Please, I need you." Kara pleaded eyes open wide in hopeful anticipation.

"You want me to keep making you crawl don't you?" Lena cracked a devious smile.

Kara was caught as words fought to escape , a paralyzing paradox of needing to beg for the order and a refusal to swallow her pride.

"Why I will take that as a yes my good little girl."

Kara nodded eagerly, looking up to Lena as the woman stood , once again towering above her.

"Now . CRAWL". Lena drew all the force she could with her voice.

Kara's back snapped straight as a board , standing at attention on all fours before she began heading towards the bedroom.

Lena hummed happily, caught in the view of the heart shaped ass swaying side to side delightfully firm and tight , filling even loose pajama bottoms perfectly. The sight alone made Lena's cock threaten to rip through her own pajamas, ruin more than one outfit for the day. But when she saw the growing wet spot from between Kara's thighs any semblance of control shattered. The perfect stain , directly pointing out the omega's desperate pussy enticed Lena to yield to her instincts, to Mount and fuck, to seed, to knot. She began in a fast run, catching up to Kara as she dove down onto all fours, landing over Kara and immediately burying her nose against the scent gland upon Kara's neck , simultaneously, bucking up against Kara . "You are mine! " Lena snarled. Nipping at flesh as she bucked again and again, her tip pointing in and then grazing past Kara's entrance, deflected by their clothes .

Kara let loose a wild cry of craven desire , the Alpha's cock threatening to penetrate her only to ride up against her clit repeatedly taunting her ." Lena! No! It's too much ! Fuck ! Need you! It hurts ! Empty!"

Lena roared into the omega's ear . "You need my cock inside you? My knot splitting in you ? Stretching you wide!? Me spraying my cum inside you! Filling your pussy to the brim , ensure you carry my pups? Cum in you till you are round with my baby!"

"F..fuck! Lena ! Yes! Now please!" Kara begged .

"God..damnit , I want to take you. Have you right here on the floor, fuck that soaked little needy cunt of yours till you collapse !"

"Do it!" Kara cried , coming undone , bucking backwards , rolling her hips up , praying their clothing could just melt away and Lena would finally make good on her taunts.

"No.. I want to mark you once more as I truly knot you!"

"T..truly.. knot?" Kara whimpered.

"An Alpha's knot swells over twice it's size when in the presence of an omega slick with heat. You think I was a stretch before?" Lena bore her teeth , licking along the shell of Kara's ear sending shocks through her .

Kara lost all speech , Lena's teeth grazing her ear as she devolved into animalistic pleas.

"Good girl. Now, get your cuffs. And hop into bed, I will take you just like this , but in bed, understand?" Lena instructed, thrusting against Kara once more.

Kara still was incapable of language as her head bobbed up and down eager before she bolted for Lena's room , grabbing the cuffs where they lied, cuffing her right wrist and stripping the terrible hot clothes , damp in sweat, and the crotch drenched in slick.

Lena stood , stripping as she followed, a hand finding its way to her hard cock standing painfully at attention. Her base already swollen and itchy , eager to be buried into the omega . "Ohh that's a girl." Lena purred turning the corner Into the bedroom , spotting the omega nude on her bed, clearly dripping wet in her earliest stages of heat , one cuff attached to her wrist , enough to negate her powers. "On your stomach , now !"

Kara obeyed , rolling over , the position naturally instinctive, her ass raising, pink pussy presented , pounding in a new profoundly perfect way. Kara adored it , the ache , the intrinsic knowledge that she has an alpha , there to protect and love her. Her body no longer performing an alien mutiny, now just behaving as she had always hoped it would .

"Gooood girl. So obedient for your alpha aren't you." Lena came closer , climbing upon the bed , positioning herself behind Kara.

"F..k .. lna.." incoherent syllables slipped shakily from Kara as anticipation rose, nearing the insurmountable.

"Such" Lena grabbed Kara's uncuffed hand. "a " Pulled the cuffed one backwards behind Kara's back in a swift motion. "Good!" Lena cuffed the second hand , pulling at the links between the cuffs , pulling Kara back up again her hard cock. "Needy!" She bucked up ,her cock slipping against the soaked puss, only for her to pull her hips back , drawing her cock along the entrance until her head aligned with Kara's entrance. "Girl!" She made one fast hard motion, her hips colliding with Kara's, cock slamming all the way in to the base as she let loose an alpha howl, declaring the omega her territory, her mate .

Kara reflexive echoed the howl , submitting and consenting in one aching breath

"My! Girl!" Lena proclaimed , matching her words with successive strokes , finding a medium pace which she found ideal to warm the omega up.

"Y.. yours.." Kara managed, head a foggy mess clouded with delight and ache , her body already demanding an orgasm .

"Good girl. Your puss is just perfect. So wet for your alpha aren't you, a drenched little slut in heat." Lena praised , the words smooth as butter as they spread across Kara's ears , soothing her every instinct and worth , calming her, and unleashing an even more profound desperation between her thighs as her body felt empty even ad Lena slipped in and out of her , her lips demanding to be parted and stretched by an Alpha's knot , her Alpha's knot.

"Need ! Need !"

"What does my beautiful girl need ?" Lena punctuated her question with an extra forceful thrust.

"To.. to cum!" Kara found her words.

Lena Chuckled evil. "Oh baby."

"Please!" Kara screamed.

"Poor girl, I tried to warn you."

"W.. what!?" Kara whimpered, the pleasure overwhelming as she thought her body would teater over any moment , but it only continued to refuse to.

"Omega's can't cum during their pre heat. Only before and after , your body is still setting up for your heat."

"A.. are you f… fucking kidding me !?" Kara panted , shocked and angry , having a hard time focusing.

"Would you like me to stop?" Lena offered, already knowing the answer.

"NOO!" Kara struggled at her cuffs .

"You want me to keep fucking your desperate hole then? Even if you can't cum?" Lena slapped Kara's ass eagerly , enjoying her omega's depraved desperation.

"LENA!" Kara screamed more , fighting her body trying to will herself to tip over, collapse into a beautiful climax , to finally release. Despite her best efforts, clamping down on Lena , bucking back and up, trying different angles to be squared by the alpha , even intentionally grinding against her own sensitive breasts against the bed under her , but nothing helped , she just teatered there , in infuriating limbo.

"You smell so good. So close but unable to cum just like that , ohh Fuck , such a good girl!" Lena soothed the slap with a soft hand caressing the tight ass.

"God.. why?! Why can't!" Kara gasped, Lena bruising her g spot as she rammed it hard . Kara could tell her body was trying to cum , but it couldn't, nothing came of the cycling of tension and release in her core , not a lick of relief.

"Why my little girl?" Lena leaned over, brushing her teeth along Kara's neck .

"H.. hurts! Need .. it!"

"Because, when an omega enters heat without an alpha , their first instinct is to pleasure themselves, try to attain release without an alpha . Turns out , all part of biology's plan, an omega can't release until their heat has begun completely because when you become more and more desperate to cum , your scent gets sweeter , and stronger, and… mhmm just perfect. " Lena licked up at Kara's scent gland , thoroughly enjoying the omega's unintentional denial.

Kara shook , nothing but a fountain of soaked pleasure for the alpha atop her .

"Do you know what will end your pre heat tho?" Lena offered, knowing she was growing close , her teeth burning to bite once more.

"What!" Kara howled out , needing to know.

"My knot."

"Please!"

"Of course my girl!" Lena agreed , biting Kara once more , burying teeth deep into vulnerable flesh , making easy work of it as she slipped all the way in , filling Kara , her cock releasing, cum spraying from her , her knot bursting, swelling larger than ever before for her mated omega.

Kara collapsed under Lena , her delayed climax finally arrived, her mind melting as any knowledge of the outside world evaporated, only knowing the pleasure of her Alpha's cock inside her, stretching craven lips , swelling and filling her every crevasse.

"That's it. There you go." Lena soothed kissing the mark .

Kara shuttered, still being ravaged by peaks .

"Better my love?"

"I.. ohhhh yes." Kara's voice still weary.

"Good." Lena groaned pleasantly as she adjusted her knot left inside Kara. "Your pussy is Divine."

Kara shrunk embarrassed at the lewis praise.

"Nothing to shy from . Don't you want me to be dying to do that all through your heat?"

"P.. please " Kara pleaded, already craving for another go .

"Of course my love I would adore to take you once more. But for now." Lena undid Kara's cuffs , running hands up Kara's slender back until she reached her omega"a shoulders, her hands gracing them over then wrapping around Kara from behind. Once Kara was wrapped up in her arms and she was locked inside her Lena allowed them to shift onto their side.

Kara purred happy as her alpha held her close. "Thank you."

"Of course my love . Always "

"I mean it Lena. You are perfect." Kara smiled, taking Lena's hands in her own and kissed them.

"I mean it too. Always. Kara . You are my omega. I will always be there for you. Always there to protect and hold you. " Lena offered.

"You always have been haven't you? "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have been planning this for years , and I never gave a second thought to what I would do during my first heat till this past week. " Kara explained.

Lena Chuckled only to moan as her knot shifted in the omega , a small spirt spiking from her cock. "God.. I… you. " Lena gathered her thoughts.

"You feel good too love." Kara hummed , adjusting, her whole body feeling warm and perfect, filled just right by the alpha .

"I.. what I was going to say was. Of course. I know you and I knew you wouldn't have put much forethought into it all. So I did for you. I made sure I knew how to cater to my omega. How to care for you. "

"I love you for that." Kara kissed more softly at Lena's fingers , giving the alpha all the love she could muster.

"I love you too baby. Now get some rest."

"You find some too. " Kara retorted , half hearted.

"Ok baby." Lena allowed her eyelids to fall, her arms squeezing Kara tighter. " Goodnight."

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

To all fans of this story: thank you so much for reading, and i am sorry it has been such a long time since I have updated. Things have been very scary for me as of late . drama with keeping my hormones, losing my main job, and having my second job cut to 2 hours a week. And , things are just a little scary right now. Because of that i haven't been pushing myself to update or write for these stories as of late. Also, i have been distracted with a new story I have been interested in, and that has been a good escape for me , but I haven't been posting it because i'm not sure if its ready , and i honestly haven't been confident enough to put it out yet. It is pretty far along and i will probably begin posting it soon . but uugh , all of this to say this story will be on hiatus until i have my life together again , and i'm no longer worried about having a place to live/ having a job/ having medications i need. But i promise this story will return. I will finish it , but it might be a couple months till I return.

I'm really sorry . thanks if you actually cared to read this.


End file.
